O Shinobi
by Vitor Monza
Summary: O ninja mais poderoso e mais fraco da vila. Namikaze Naruto, o ninja sensor que se tornou o mais temido do mundo ninja.
1. capítulo 1

Capítulo 1: Habilidades Sensoriais

Todos os seres vivos neste planeta tem Chakra dentro de seus corpos, sejam elas pessoas ou animais. Chakra é a junção da energia espíritual, conhecida como Yin, com a energia física, conhecida como Yang.

Quanto mais conhecimento e desenvolvimento da mente, maior Chakra Yin existe no corpo, e para se obter a parte Yang, é necessário desenvolver o corpo.

Juntando as duas energias se cria a energia chamada de Chakra, porém, quem tiver seu Chakra esgotado irá morrer, devido ter perdido a energia espiritual e física.

Alguns tem mais energia que outros, devido a genética, mas mais Chakra não significa mais habilidade, apenas que pode usar técnicas mais exaustivas para o corpo.

* * *

Existem centenas de clãs espalhados pelo mundo ninja, e alguns foram aniquilados ou morreram ao passar dos anos.

A maioria dos clãs tem técnicas exclusivos de sua genética, alguns desses exemplos são os Uchihas e os Hyuugas.

Ambos tem um limite de sangue que os permitem ter técnicas impossíveis de serem copiadas e dão vantagens aos usuários dessas técnicas.

A Habilidade do clã Uchiha é o Sharingan, ou "O olho copiador", ele tem 5 estágios, e cada um deles é atingido por traumas psicológicos.

Esses olhos são uma característica muito diferente quando ativados, pois são vermelhos com um círculo em volta da pupila com 3 marcas semelhantes a vírgulas nesse círculo.

Cada marca mostra qual habilidade o usuário agora possui.

O estágio inicial permite ao usuário perceber as coisas com a velocidade diminuída e ver Chakra de técnicas, o segundo permite telegrafar os movimentos de um objeto ou pessoa e o terceiro permite colocar pessoas ou invocações em uma técnica de ilusão, ou Genjutsu, e amplifica todos os outros estágios anteriores.

O quarto estágio é chamado de "Mangekyou Sharingan" ou "Olho Copiador Caleidoscópio".

Para obter este olho, um Uchiha precisa passar por uma dor emocional muito grande, como perder alguém que se ama muito ou matar a pessoa amada, muitos no passado matavam seus parentes para obter estes olhos, na grande era de guerra de clãs ninjas antes das vilas ninjas serem criadas.

Estes olhos obtém 3 tipos de poder.

Tsukuyomi: onde pode se colocar a vítima em um Genjutsu durante 72 horas no mundo ilusório, estando a mercê do criador do Genjutsu.

Mas na vida real, apenas um segundo se passa, muitos morrem de trauma mental por causa dessa técnica. Apenas um olhar nos olhos dos Uchihas servirá para ser preso no Genjutsu.

Susano'o: onde pode se chamar um avatar de guerra gigantesco feito de Chakra que serve como escudo para proteger o usuário que está dentro e atacar os inimigos.

Amaterasu: chamas negras que queimam durante sete dias e sete noites, só podem ser apagadas pelo usuário e mais quentes que o sol, queimando absolutamente tudo que entra em contato.

Porém, usar estas técnicas causa uma dor tremenda ao usuário, e quanto mais o uso, mais cego o usuário irá ficar, para remediar está situação, o usuário teria que arrancar um par de olhos de seu parente mais próximo com o Mangekyou obrigatoriamente despertado e implantar em si mesmo, assim atingindo o estágio mais poderoso " Ein no Mangekyou Sharingan" ou " Olho Copiador Caleidoscópio Eterno". Ele amplifica todos os estágios anteriores e não haverá mais desvantagens ao usá-lo.

Os Hyuugas por outro lado, são menos mórbidos, eles tem olhos branco pérola, sendo confundidos por pessoas que nãos os conhecem como cegos.

Seus olhos os permitem ver em um ângulo de 359° graus, ver através de objetos, ver os tenketsus, e ver a quilômetros de distância, como também ver Chakra em um detalhe muito maior que qualquer outro clã.

Esses olhos são ativados apenas por treino, e quanto mais treino mais forte ele fica. Algumas pessoas ficam assutadas por que veias irão saltar em volta dos olhos ao serem ativados.

E existe o clã Uzumaki, que foi destruído por 3 vilas no início da segunda grande guerra ninja. Apenas algumas pessoas sobreviveram e se espalharam pelo mundo.

Eles eram conhecidos por terem cabelos vermelhos cor de sangue, terem corpos muito resistentes e uma quantidade de Chakra e vitalidade absurda, e eram mestres na área de selamento ou Fuinjutsu. Eram tão temidos que se tornaram alvos das 3 vilas que se juntaram para destruí-la.

* * *

Uzumaki Kushina veio para a vila de Konoha, a vila da Folha, antes de Uzhushiokagure ser destruída, por ter um Chakra específico, que tem o poder de subjugar uma Besta de Caudas ou Bijuu.

Antes das vilas serem formadas, todos os clãs estavam em uma guerra constante, e Hashirama Senju, líder do Clã Senju, conseguiu uma aliança com Madara Uchiha, líder do Clã Uchiha.

Hashirama e Madara eram conhecidos como os ninjas mais poderosos de todos os tempos.

Hashirama tinha o habilidade de controlar o Mokuton ou estilo madeira. Era necessário usar Doton e Suiton, estilo terra e água, respectivamente, junto com liberação de Chakra Yang, não que alguém sabia disso.

O que poucos sabem é que Yin se for liberado puramente, é usado para criar algo inanimado, e Yang para soprar vida.

Uzumaki Mito era a esposa de Hashirama, que selou em si mesma a Kyuubi, a raposa de nove caudas, a Bijuu mais poderosa de todas, que havia sido controlada por Madara com seu Mangekyou Eterno numa luta contra Hashirama, pelo controle da vila de Konoha.

Hashirama matou Madara. E depois disso selou todas as nove Bijuus e as vendeu para as vilas para manterem o controle de poder igual pelo mundo inteiro.

Em sua idade mais velha, Mito pediu que trouxessem outra Uzumaki para transferir a Bijuu. Uzumaki Kushina foi transferida pra isso. Semanas depois Uzushiogakure foi destruída.

* * *

Anos depois, Uzumaki Kushina teve dois filhos, e na noite de parto, um Uchiha mascarado que possuía o Mangekyou com uma técnica de espaço-tempo, invadiu as barreiras colocadas pelo quarto Hokage e a sequestrou, por que sabia que o selo que mantinha a Bijuu presa, ficaria fraco durante a gravidez.

Usando seu Mangekyou ele ordenou a Bijuu a destruir a vila, e depois de um confronto com Minato Namikaze, o Quarto líder da vila, fugiu ferido.

Hiruzen Sarutobi, terceiro líder de Konoha, perto de seus 60 anos, usou uma técnica Uzumaki chamada de "Selo Consumidor do Deus da Morte" e selou as duas partes da Bijuu.

A parte Yang foi para Kushina, para salvar sua vida, pois um Jinchuuriki que tem sua Bijuu removida morre, e a parte Yin foi para Yosuke, um de seus filhos recém nascidos.

O Selo do Deus da Morte, prende o usuário no estômago do Deus da Morte por toda a eternidade.

Jinchuuriki significa "o poder de um sacrifício vivo".

A vila depois deste ataque estava um caos, milhares de mortos, milhares de pessoas feridas e desaparecidas, e boa parte da vila severamente danificada. Seriam anos depois que os moradores da vila começariam a idolatrar Yosuke Namikaze.

* * *

Por ter uma Bijuu em dentro de si, ele teve um treinamento especial, desde muito cedo. Mas ninguém sabia que Namikaze Naruto também era especial, pois ele tinha o que seria o Santo Graal do mundo ninja, uma habilidade sensorial absoluta.

Ele era capaz de sentir as emoções das pessoas, a afinidade elemental, a potência e quantidade de Chakra delas e suas intenções, sejam elas malignas ou não. Ele podia sentir isso em um raio de 250 metros, quando criança.

Ele nunca seria pego desprevenido.

Mas apenas Yosuke recebia tratamento VIP, e por causa disso, Naruto cresceu como um ninja qualquer, ele podia sentir o desdenho das pessoas da vila, podia sentir como elas pensavam que ele deveria ser um fracassado, já que seus pais falavam somente sobre o treinamento de Yosuke.

Naruto se formou na academia ninja com 12 anos, como todos das sua idade, se tornou um Genin e entrou para um time com dois amigos e um sensei. Ele estava muito feliz, por que poderia provar a todos que seria um grande ninja!

Eles estavam confidentes na habilidade sensorial de Naruto, já que eles eram os únicos que ele compartilhou seu segredo, depois de uma missão perigosa. Eles juraram manter segredo.

Nada podia parar eles, o time 1!

* * *

Ele estava segurando o desespero enquanto olhava para os túmulos de seus companheiros de time.

Aquele sentimento horroroso, parecia que iria consumir sua consciência, e o sentimento de culpa por ter sobrevivido não parava de sussurrar em sua orelha como era tudo culpa dele.

A raiva desesperadora que ele sentia, ele era o culpado por eles terem morrido. Ele não devia ter dito que era impossível eles serem pegos de surpresa, que nenhum ninja iria surpreender eles.

Infelizmente, eles esqueram que não são imunes a veneno, e todos foram pegos de surpresa por uma névoa venenosa, onde acabaram desmaiando.

Por sorte ou por azar, Naruto foi reconhecido como filho do Hokage, e foi usado como moeda de troca em um sequestro.

Dentro do hospital, ele podia sentir o que as pessoas sentiam a respeito dele, eles o culpavam pela morte de seus companheiros, e de como eles tinham vergonha de como o ninja mais forte da vila tinha um filho tão patético.

Ele jurou, no dia que saiu do hospital, nunca mais precisar ser salvo por ninguém, e ele nunca volta atrás da sua palavra.

* * *

Enquanto Naruto estava meditando em seu quarto, tentando obter mais conhecimento sobre seu poderoso Chakra, ele não podia fazer nada além de ficar irritado com sua habilidade sensorial, e sua falta de controle sobre ela.

Ele expandiu sua raio para mais de 15 quilômetros de distância, mas ainda não sabe como ela funciona.

Agora, com 20 anos, ele se tornou o ninja mais poderoso da vila, e provavelmente do mundo ninja...isso é, se alguém soubesse de suas habilidades.

Em uma missão que ele acompanhou, quando tinha 14 anos, o time 7, o de seu irmão Yosuke, eles infiltraram um laboratório de um ninja desertor da vila da Folha, chamado de Hiruko, e cada um cuidou de uma área, onde ele roubou alguns rolos de experimentos com Fuinjutsu.

Ele não era nenhum mestre no assunto, mas seu pai era um dos maiores mestre dos tempos recentes.

Com a habilidade do clone das sombras, Kage Bunshin, de transmitir o conhecimento do clone para o original ao ser desfeito, seria muito útil em ajudá-lo a ler centenas de livros em um pequeno espaço de tempo, já que ele podia criar cerca de 50 clones.

Depois de ter estudado muito, na biblioteca privada de seu pai, ele descobriu que o que ele havia roubado era um Fuinjutsu de absorção de jutsus. Ele podia absorver todas as técnicas, porém o usuário teria que ter a natureza que ele estava absorvendo, se não o selo não aguentaria o fluxo de Chakra e iria falhar.

Ele decidiu usar seus clones para treinar incessantemente durante dois anos em todas as naturezas, para poder se tornar mais forte que qualquer ninja.

Ele era uma das únicas pessoas que poderiam fazer esse tipo de treino com clones, já que exigia muito Chakra para fazer só um.


	2. capítulo 2

Treinamento com os clones

Ele ainda se lembra da primeira vez que conseguiu fazer um clone, depois de dias tentando, após ver o seu irmão Yosuke treinando com o Rasengan.

Depois de 4 dias tentando, ele conseguiu fazer apenas um clone, e depois de uma breve comemoração, encerrou a técnica, onde descobriu que as memórias do clone eram transferidas para ele.

Depois de alguns testes, notou também que se ele usasse para treino, teria resultados.

Ele aproveitou o clone para ajudar no treinamento de controle de Chakra, onde ele escalava árvores usando apenas os pés, usando Chakra para grudar a sola do pé na árvore, e foi mais demorado do que ele pensava.

Entretanto, agora que sua capacidade aumentou para 5 clones...ele leu o dicionário em 3 dias...duas vezes.

Então já que decidiu usar os clones para treinar, usou também para seu raciocínio, depois de pegar alguns livros na biblioteca da vila.

Quem diria que alguém usaria clones, uma técnica proibida, para ler um livro sobre piadas. Seriam longos anos de experiência, em meses, e ele tinha apenas 13 anos, que sorte a dele conseguir espiar seu irmão treinando o Rasengan, se não ele iria demorar bem mais para aprender a fazer clones.

Ele não havia se esquecido dos ensinamentos do Jiraya, para Yosuke, de como fazer o Rasengan, isso seria bem útil em um futuro breve.

Ele não tem certeza, mas acha que o velho safado sabia que ele estava lá, já que o tarado deixou ele assinar o contrato dos sapos dias antes.

Aparentemente, a técnica foi criada pelo secundo Hokage, Tobirama Senju, para missões de reconhecimento, e foi considerada como uma técnica proibida devido ao alto custo de Chakra.

Mas isso ele só descobrirá depois de muito tempo

Depois de dias treinando com seus clones, ao ponto de sentir como se seus caminhos de Chakra, em suas mãos, estivessem sendo corroídas por ácido, ele conseguiu fazer o Rasengan. Ele estava orgulhoso disso, depois de 4 meses, estava finalmente sentindo os frutos do treinamento com clones, desde a sua última missão no time 1.

Mas agora a vila estava no primeiro estágio dos exames Chunnin, e todos da sua classe estavam com seus companheiros de time fazendo a prova escrita, enquanto ele estava treinando sozinho. Naquele momento, toda sua alegria foi por água abaixo.

Keiichi, o colega atrapalhado, Mari, a menina doce e gentil, e Kenji, o sensei que vivia contando piadas sem graça.

Todos eles mortos, se não fosse por sua arrogância, em achar que sua habilidade sensorial seria o suficiente para protegê-los.

_~Se o sensei realmente fosse um ninja de elite, ele nunca teria abaixado a guarda_~

Ele fechou seus olhos quando este pensamento passou por sua cabeça. Desde que começou seu treinamento com clones, esses pensamentos tem aparecido com cada vez mais frequência. Mas é como o livro de regras ninjas diz: nunca demonstre seus sentimentos, eles são uma fraqueza que será usada contra você.

Hora de voltar a vila para recuperar as forças, e amanhã o treino recomeça.

Aparentemente, o terceiro estágio do exame Chunnin seria em um mês, e o que ele ouviu sobre as lutas do segundo estágio, o deixou assustado. Ele percebeu que por mais que ele tenha treinado sua mente e seu controle de Chakra, a única coisa que ele sabia fazer era clones e o Rasengan.

Estava na hora de procurar ajuda, mas quem iria ajudá-lo justamente no mês de treinamento para os participantes do exame? Ninguém estaria livre ou disposto a ajudar justamente ele.

Ele decidiu invocar os sapos, talvez eles teriam alguma informação que pudesse ajudar.

Neste momento, Naruto começou um caminho que o levaria diretamente para os livros de história, como o ninja mais temido pelas nações.


	3. capítulo 3

Invocação dos sapos

Ele passou a noite pensando em como não sabia o que fazer, e como esperava que os sapos pudessem lhe dar uma dica.

E agora era hora de ir para o campo de treinamento.

Após comer um café da manhã reforçado, vestiu suas roupas velhas para treinar e começou a saltar pelos telhados em caminho ao campo, quando avistou um ninja das forças especiais, os ANBUS, e não pode deixar de adimirar suas máscaras de porcelana.

Eles podem não ser os ninjas mais famosos, mas com certeza eram estilosos.

/_Eu deveria usar uma máscara também, aposto que ficaria maneiro, pensou consigo mesmo._

_Hmmmmm, eu também preciso de proteção contra as kunais, o corte dessas adagas definitivamente doem muito. Eu deveria procurar algo agora, já que estou com tempo/_ ele pensou.

Após essa linha de raciocínio, ele alterou sua rota e foi até a loja de equipamentos mais próxima para ver se tinha algo que poderia protegê-lo.

Ao chegar lá, e perguntar ao dono da loja quais eram as armaduras que ele tinha a venda, foi apresentado um conjunto que chamou sua atenção, por ser simples mas boa. O preço não era nada mal.

Ele não tinha o costume de gastar seu dinheiro ganho de missões, isso ou ele estava passando tanto tempo treinando tanto para lutar contra seus traumas, que não sobrava tempo para gastar o dinheiro.

De qualquer forma, a armadura era perfeita para sua estatura e ele comprou, mas deixou na cor básica preta fosca. Elas pareciam mais legais.

E depois de vestir a armadura, continuou em direção ao campo.

Ao chegar ao campo, certificou se que não havia ninguém lá, e fez a invocação.

Mordeu o dedo para fazer o sacrifício de sangue e começou com os selos de mão. Bateu a palma da mão cortada no chão e pensou o nome da técnica, e liberou Chakra pela mão.

**Técnica de invocação**.

Ele não sabe por que alguns ninjas falam os nomes da técnicas que vão usar, mas ele não vê nenhum sentido nisso.

Uma pequena nuvem de fumaça apareceu em sua frente e quando ela dissipou, ele avistou uma sapo do tamanho de uma bola. O sapo era tão feio que ele achou que estava morto. Era uma visão horrorosa.

O sapo era um tom de cinza pálido, parecia um cadáver, e tinha olhos esbugalhados e parecia ser cego de um olho, ou era uma catarata, ele nunca saberia. O que ele sabia é que não era normal um sapo ter um Chakra calmo como aquele.

Bom, era hora de esperar aquele sapo fazer algo, se não ele teria que jogar ele em um buraco e jogar terra em cima.

Já se passaram 1 minuto, e aquele maldito sapo apenas olhava pra ele e não demonstrava sinal de vida.

"Diga me garoto, qual o seu nome?"

Quando repentinamente, o sapo perguntou o nome dele com uma voz surpreendentemente profunda e grossa.

Parecia uma voz de gigante. Uma visão perturbadora.

Após sair do seu mini choque, ele respondeu a pergunta.

"Diga me, por que você me invocou, seu imbecil?"

Ele não sabia o que responder, o fato de que um cadáver falante com voz de garanhão em formato de sapo chamou ele de imbecil, não parecia real. Simplesmente não era.

"Diga me, vai ficar parado aí ou você é surdo além de burro? Terei que falar mais alto?"

Chega, agora esse sapo vai levar uma bicuda que vai parar lá na terra do nunca.

Ele andou apressadamente até o sapo, e colocou toda sua força na perna direita, ele iria chutar ele com toda sua força.

Ele não esperava que a língua do sapo fosse tão grande ou que usasse sua língua para dar uma linguada tão forte na sua perna esquerda, a de apoio, que ele iria perder o equilíbrio e cair de cara no chão.

Aquilo com certeza foi mais dolorido no seu ego do que na sua cara.

"Escute bem, seu garoto desmiolado arrogante, nunca julgue alguém por sua aparência ou por sua presunção. Olhe para si mesmo, você presumiu minha habilidade simplesmente pela minha aparência, e o resultado disso é você derrotado aos meus pés, como um verme qualquer."

Aquilo foi dito de uma maneira tão humilhante, que ele não sabia se sentia raiva de si mesmo por saber que é verdade, ou sentir mais raiva e atacar o sapo novamente.

Só restava uma coisa a se fazer. Se não pode vencer, junte se a eles.

"Como alguém tão velho como você, pode ser tão rápido?"

Ele perguntou com uma raiva claramente perceptível em sua voz. Mas se o sapo percebeu, ele não fez questão de mostrar que notou.

"Você acha que eu sou apenas um sapo velho? Estou começando a achar que você conseguir me invocar foi apenas um acidente, seu idiota.

Preste atenção, eu sou um sapo de batalha, eu já esqueci mais coisas sobre ninjas do que você vai saber pelos próximos dez anos.

Eu vi as três grandes guerras ninjas, mas devo admitir que você é o primeiro com um Chakra peculiar."

Disse o sapo com uma entonação de curiosidade.

Ele ainda estava puto da vida com este sapo de merda, mas aquilo chamou sua atenção. Como assim peculiar?

"Do que você está falando, seu sapo senil, o que tem de peculiar no meu Chakra?"

Por mais que ele tenha perdido de uma maneira vergonhosa, e ainda levar uma lição de moral, ele ainda era orgulhoso.

O sapo notou isso, e fez questão de apontar isso.

"Você está dizendo que o sapo senil que acabou de te humilhar sabe mais sobre seu Chakra do que você mesmo? Você realmente é um garoto estúpido.

Mal posso esperar pra dizer isso para os outros sapos, como o novo invocador é um garoto que molha a cama mais idiota que uma porta.

Adeus seu panaca."

E nisso o sapo some em uma nuvem de fumaça.

Naruto olhou aquilo com uma cara de peixe morto, de tão enfurecido que estava.

Ele estava bravo, ele estava muito bravo. Ele foi insultado e humilhado por um sapo? UM SAPO? Isso só poderia ser sacanagem, estava na hora de invocar aquele sapo desgraçado outras vez!


	4. capítulo 4

O Mestre

Técnica de invocação!

Após morder o dedo e sangrar, ele fez a invocação.

Mas as coisas não foram como ele esperava.

PUFF!

O sapo apareceu mas ele estava diferente, ele podia sentir isso. Mas o que causou essa mudança?

"Então você me invocou novamente, por que? Não foi humilhado o suficiente?"

Perguntou o sapo calmamente.

"Não me venha com essas bobagens, seu sapo xarope, eu não vou deixar você simplesmente ir embora depois de me humilhar, você acha que pode vir aqui, fazer essas coisas e ir embora como se fosse melhor do que eu?"

Naruto estava muito irritado, mas o sapo claramente sabia o que estava fazendo.

"Eu posso ir embora quando eu quiser, seu tolo. Você não tem poder de me impedir, e eu posso sim fazer todas aquelas coisas e ir embora. Afinal, eu fiz. Mas estou curioso, você não assinou o contrato pelo Jiraya? Por que não está treinando com ele?"

Mesmo enfurecido com o que o sapo disse, Naruto não tinha como retrucar, era apenas a verdade. Nua e crua. Uma pílula amarga de se engolir. Mas pela primeira vez, uma pergunta verdadeira foi feita a ele por este maldito sapo.

"O Jiraya não é meu treinador ou meu mentor, ele apenas me fez assinar o contrato, dizendo que seria muito útil para mim. Depois ele me mostrou como fazer a invocação e me deixou para fazer pesquisa para seus livros, segundo ele."

Respondeu exausto.

/_Hmm...o pervertido do Jiraya não está treinando ele? O que você está pensando seu velho? Você aposta tanto neste garoto que deixa ele treinar sozinho? Você tem que ter muita esperança nele, pra fazer isso...veremos se ele merece essa confiança./_

Pensou o sapo ao ouvir a resposta.

"Já que você não treina com o Jiraya, por que não pede ajuda ao seu sensei? Talvez ele possa te ajudar."

Ele sabia que havia tocado em um assunto errado quando a expressão do garoto mudou drasticamente. De irritado ele foi para triste e disso para nada. Nenhuma expressão facial.

"Ele não está mais aqui."

Respondeu com uma voz linear.

Ele entendeu que o assunto era um tópico sensível ao garoto, então continuou andando com a conversa.

"E seu pai, ele é o quarto não é? Por que não pede ajuda a ele?"

O sapo estava curioso, o pai iria querer treinar seu filho na mesma invocação que ele usa, não iria?

Por mais que ele tentasse esconder, o sapo tinha anos de experiência, e conseguiu ver a irritação dele.

"O quarto está sempre ocupado com o escritório, e o pouco tempo que tem, treina meu irmão. Então eu treino sozinho, desde sempre."

Ele parece ter dito isso algumas vezes, notou o sapo.

Naruto sabia, desde muito cedo, que nunca seria tratado como seu irmão, seja por não ser o filho favorito, ou por Yosuke ser muito melhor que ele. Ele nunca entenderia a razão de seus pais.

"Entendi garoto, mas por que você me invocou? O que você quer?"

/_Vamos ver o que este garoto tem em mente, isso vai ser interessante.../_

Ele percebeu que o sapo chamou ele de garoto, e não de imbecil ou idiota. Mas poderia ser temporário.

"Se não ficou claro, eu preciso treinar, mas como não tem ninguém pra me treinar, achei que vocês pudessem me dar uma dica. O Jiraya fala tanto de vocês, que me pareceu uma boa ideia."

Naruto disse isso, mas neste momento, era perceptível que ele não acreditava em nada do que ele estava falando.

"Tudo bem garoto, irei te dar umas dicas, mas você tem que me dar algo em troca, entendido?"

Ele poderia aceitar, mas não antes de ver o que o sapo queria.

"E o que você quer?"

Ele perguntou suspeitando.

/_Bom...você não aceitou logo de cara, sem saber o preço...você não é um idiota, agora entendi por que Jiraya deixou você se virar sozinho.../_

Pensou o sapo.

"O que eu quero em troca de te dar umas dicas, é uma garrafa de Sake."

De todas as coisas que ele esperava ouvir, essa com certeza não era uma delas.

"Tudo bem, eu posso conseguir isso, mas por que Sake?"

Ele aceitou, por mais estranho que seja o pedido, uma garrafa de Sake além de fácil de se comprar, era muito fácil de se conseguir. Mas ainda estava curioso.

"Eu participei da primeira, segunda e terceira grande guerra ninja, e em todas elas eu bebi Sake humano, e gostei mais do de vocês do que do nosso, mas eu não posso sair por aí comprando Sake."

Naruto estava impressionado, tanto com as experiências do sapo, quanto o fato dos sapos terem seu próprio Sake. Quer dizer que eles tem suas versões de comida também?

"Nossa, vocês tem seus próprios Sakes? E o que vocês comem?"

Ele tava muito curioso agora.

O sapo achou estranho que ele ficou mais focado com o que ele come do que as guerras que ele participou, mas seria engraçado ver a cara dele com a resposta.

"A gente come..."

A antecipação crescia no ar

"Um monte..."

Naruto se inclinou um pouco, para ouvir melhor.

"De insetos!"

Ele ficou muito enojado com a resposta, mas o desapontamento era maior ainda.

"Entendi...mas deixa isso pra lá, o que você vai me ensinar?"

Melhor tirar a imagem de um pote com várias minhocas dentro, como se fossem macarrão.

"Bom garoto, o que eu posso te dizer é, por mais poderoso que o ninja se torne, ele ainda é um humano. Feito de carne, ele pode ter morto com um golpe certeiro em um ponto fraco.

Mas para fazer isso, você precisa ser mais rápido que ele.

Procure em livro de medicina, lá deve ter os pontos mais fracos do corpo. Use eles para treinar onde atacar.

E você deveria usar pesos, tanto nos braços quanto nas canelas, vai aumentar sua velocidade depois de se adaptar."

Ele explicou, e viu que ele concordava com o conselho.

"Bom, eu vou voltar agora, quando me chamar novamente, melhor estar com a minha garrafa, entendeu?

Aliás, meu nome é Gama-nato."

PUFF!

Após alguns segundos ali, Naruto decidiu ir até o centro da vila comprar pesos de treinamento, hora de pegar pesado.

Enquanto pulava de telhado em telhado, ele lembrou de uma técnica usada pelos ninjas mais experientes.

/_Shunshin...a técnica de movimento rápido em linha reta usando Chakra para fortalecer os músculos e nervos temporariamente, eu deveria aprender a usar isso..parece ser muito útil, já que irei usar pesos ../_

Pensou Naruto.

"Bom, eu deveria comprar logo esses pesos e ir para a biblioteca ver se tem algo a respeito sobre Shunshin.."

Falou para si mesmo em uma voz baixa.

Após comprar os pesos e selar eles em um rolo, partiu para a biblioteca. Chegando lá procurou a sessão de técnicas rank D e achou algumas técnicas bem úteis.

/ _Fumaça cegadora?...hmmm aqui diz que o usuário irá criar uma nuvem de fumaça que tampa a visão de todos dentro do raio da técnica...eu sou um sensor, não preciso ficar de olhos abertos...e o custo de Chakra é absurdamente baixo.../_

Após separar este livro, partiu para outros.

/_Técnica de clones?...dá para criar clones de kunais e shurikens? Essa com certeza é muito útil../_

Após separar este livro, continuou a procurar mais técnicas, e quando se deu conta, já tinha mais de 10 livros. Hora de pegar o visto e ir para o campo treinar.


	5. capítulo 5

Pulmão de ferro

Ao chegar ao campo, decidiu treinar a técnica mais útil para ele. Ao criar 10 clones, treinou durante 3 dias até aprender a usar a técnica de fumaça, e depois mais 5 dias para aumentar o alcance, de agora 200 metros.

A técnica funciona de uma maneira dolorosa, até aprender o domínio sobre ela. O usuário tem que aquecer o Chakra em sua boca e fazer ele ter uma ignição e depois condensar ar em seus pulmões e assoprar continuamente até todo o ar sair, mas manter o fogo dentro da boca e assoprar é uma tarefa muito difícil, e dolorosa.

Mas logo após dominar está técnica, ele treinou uma bem simples, e ignorada por muitos por não ser muito útil em uma batalha.

A técnica é transformar o Chakra das mãos em raio. Parece algo muito poderoso, mas é apenas um choque muito leve, quase inútil. A maioria usa para irritar os inimigos.

Mas e se você estiver lutando no meio de uma fumaça e ficar levando choques? E se a voltagem for muito maior? E se uma shuriken carregada de raio, entrar na sua pele com uma voltagem muito grande? Com certeza o membro ficaria entorpecido por alguns segundos.

Uma técnica que não é poderosa, mas vai dar um segundo de vantagem. E um segundo em uma batalha, é a diferença entre vida e morte.

Ainda mais quando ele aprendeu a fazer clones das kunais e shurikens.

Bom, agora era hora de treinar o Shunshin. Isso seria muito chato, mas pelo menos ele sabia algumas técnicas que seriam úteis com o Shunshin.

Ele estava na arquibancada do estádio do exame Chunin, e era a última rodada. Um garoto chamado Gaara Sabaku, da Vila do Vento, kazekagure, era o Jinchuuriki do uma cauda. Cabelos vermelhos, olhos azuis meio verdes, com olheiras pretas e um Chakra maligno. Era filho do do quarto kazekage, Raza Sabaku, igual a Yosuke, Jinchuuriki e filho do líder da vila.

Mas enquanto Yosuke era portador da Bijuu mais poderosa, a nove caudas, ele não sabia usar o poder dela.

Por ter um Chakra maligno, feito de ódio, qualquer quantidade, por mais minúscula que seja, seria um salto de poder muito grande, mas seria muito difícil controlar essa raiva. Enquanto o uma cauda era inferior, ele dava ao usuário o poder de usar areia como armadura.

Uma grande vantagem para Gaara, que controlava areia como técnica pessoal e estava no meio de uma floresta, areia era a única coisa que não faltava.

Seria uma batalha longa e difícil, ele só esperava que Yosuke não morresse.

A batalha estava ocorrendo a 20 minutos, e era uma batalha lenta, e não acontecia nada de interessante.

Sinceramente, ele esperava mais desse Gaara, ele ouviu boatos de como ele esmagava as pessoas com sua areia e como ela tinha cheiro de sangue, de como ele nunca foi ferido em suas missões.

Sinceramente, essa luta estava um saco. E as pessoas já estavam impacientes, e com razão. Dois Jinchuurikis, filhos de líderes e nada acontece? Parece que Yosuke não é tão bom assim.

Depois de 10 minutos, a luta foi encerrada e foi dado como empate.

Bom, hoje era o dia de sua primeira missão, depois do exame Chunin, com um time de Genin como ele, eles iriam escoltar um senhor até um vilarejo próximo.

No caminho até o destino, eles encontraram um grupo de bandidos, era hora de derramar sangue.

Eles estavam cerca de 200 metros dos bandidos. Ele podia sentir o cheiro deles, um cheiro fedido, de pessoas que estavam sujas de sangue, pessoas que estavam a dias sem tomar banho. Bandidos estrupadores e assassinos.

Por estarem tão perto assim, ele podia sentir o Chakra deles, eram pateticamente fracos. Seus vasos contínuos de Chakra eram subdesenvolvidos, e a potência era quase nula. Apenas civis com armas.

Ao se aproximarem, ele podia sentir eles fazendo um cerco. Uma armadilha. Quando repentinamente, um deles pula no meio do caminho.

Ele era grande. Ele era muito grande. Ele era muito, muito grande. Ele deveria ser mais de dois metros de vinte de altura, era muito musculoso. Com toda certeza, fazia uso de muitos esteroides.

"Parem aí! Deixem todos os seus pertences e vão embora, se não..."

Ele só podia pensar como este idiota tem a cara de pau de pular bem na frente de ninjas.

Como ele podia sentir a emoção de todos a sua volta, ele sabia que o líder da missão, estava tremendo em suas botas, a única garota do grupo estava aterrorizada, e um estava com medo, mas estava colocando um falso bravado para disfarçar.

Ele também estava sentindo o gigante, e podia sentir como ele estava presunçoso, como se estivesse total certeza que já havia ganhado. Agora ele entendeu o por que dele se sentir assim, se seus companheiros de time estavam tendo essa reação e eles eram supostos ninjas, imagine como os mercadores e as pessoas viajando devem se sentir.

Seu time era ridículo, apenas o total desespero da Miata, o impediu de dizer isso. A menina já estava com medo, medo que todas as kunoichis tem. O medo que todas as mulheres têm. Falar que ela era patética não ajudaria a situação em nada.

Estava na hora de matar a cobra e mostrar o pau!

Ele empunhou sua kunai, e com uma força imensa, arremessou no pescoço do gigante.

O silêncio era tão grande, que todos podiam ouvir o som da kunai sendo arrancada do pescoço de gigante, o terrível som da carne sendo cortada, o barulho molhado, devido ao sangue estar jorrando.

O terror podia ser visto em seus olhos, enquanto caia para trás, com as mãos no pescoço. O chão tremeu, quando aquele monólito caiu. Em segundos, quase todo líquido dador de vida, foi esvaziado de seu corpo. Ele ficaria frio em minutos.

O homem não era mais parte do mundo dos vivos.

Naruto não sentiu nenhum tipo de remorço ou nojo. Nenhum tipo de pensamento passageiro de como ele causou a morte de um homem, ou de como os últimos momentos da vida daquele homem foram agonizantes, de como seu rosto foi sua última visão. Seu rosto estava completamente sujo, sangue pingava de seus cabelos e escorriam pelo seu rosto, que estava completamente vermelho. Apenas seus olhos azuis eram visíveis, e eram olhos de quem sabia o que realmente era, e aceitava isso.

Um assassino de aluguel.

Ele virou e em suas mãos, lançou 6 shurikens em direção aos inimigos. Alguns selos depois, as 6 se tornaram em centenas.

/_Técnica secreta: clones das sombras_/

Ele entonou em sua cabeça.

Elas rasgaram os corpos dos bandidos como se fossem manteiga. Eles não tiveram chance nem de sair do choque.

Foi rápido e brutal.

Após esta cena horripilante, seus companheiros de equipe olharam para ele como se ele fosse um demônio. Eles estavam gratos por serem salvos, principalmente Miata, mas eles nunca haviam presenciado esse tipo de coisa antes.

Após esvaziarem os seus estômagos, e tentarem se recompor, perceberam que Naruto havia limpado seu rosto com a água de seu cantil.

Apenas seu cabelo e suas roupas estavam sujas. Naquele momento, ele parecia um veterano de guerra, com sua bota preta, com a canela enfaixada até entrar dentro da bota, a calça vermelha e com uma camisa manga longa vermelha. Eram de cor escura, não dava pra se ter certeza se era mancha de sangue ou a cor da roupa. A armadura só deixava ele mais assustador. Era um colete de metal, com guarda de braço e antebraço, e um cinto que segurava armadura para suas coxas. Tudo de cor preta. Até mesmo suas luvas de couro foscas.

Naruto percebeu que estavam olhando para ele, e então naquele momento decidiu dizer as palavras que tornariam as mais temidas de seu tempo. Mães contariam para seus filhos contos para as crianças se comportarem bem, pais contariam para seus filhos as palavras que colocariam medo em seus corações.

**" Não há descanso para os ímpios"**


	6. capítulo 6

O caminho de volta

Após Naruto saquear os corpos e esconde los atrás de umas árvores, eles seguiram em direção ao vilarejo. O cliente, depois de ver como sua vida esteve a segundos de acabar, estava vendo essas crianças em uma nova luz. Ele finalmente entendeu o que era uma vila ninja. Essas crianças foram treinadas desde os 6 anos de idade para se tornarem assassinos. Uma vila inteira de assassinos. Ele não sabe se agradeçe eles por terem protegido sua vida, ou com medo, já que eles podem a qualquer momento cortar sua garganta por dinheiro.

Naruto podia sentir as flutuações das emoções do cliente, então decidiu acalmar ele.

" O que você viu agora a pouco..."

Os companheiros de equipe que estavam paranóicos, achando que um inimigo iria saltar a qualquer momento, prestaram atenção no que ele iria dizer.

"..foi o trabalho de um ninja. Você nos contratou justamente para isso. Você pagou por isso. Você sabe que há perigos aqui fora. Mas não se preocupe, nos de Konoha, não traímos nossos clientes, isso seria ruim para os negócios. Ninguém contrataria ninjas que tem costume de serem traiçoeiros."

Seus companheiros de time se sentiram tranquilizados, e o cliente sentiu aliviado.

/ _A não ser__ que o kokage envie uma mensagem para executar você e falsificar seu documento, para benefício da nossa vila.../_

Naruto pensou, mas não ousou proferir estas palavras.

Após levarem o documento para ser assinado pelo cliente, como prova de completarem a missão, estavam retornando para a vila. Seria apenas algumas horas até chegarem aos portões da vila, mas algo ainda incomodava ele, afinal, por que nenhum deles falavam nada? Não estavam com medo dele, então o que poderia ser?

/ _Não importa, a missão foi feita sem muitos problemas. Farei meu relatório e entregarei, e assim que sair de lá, preciso tomar um banho. Estou podre. /_

Ele pensava isso, enquanto pulava de galho de árvore bem árvore.

Sorte deles de terem árvores tão grandes de largas, isso facilitava muito o trabalho.

Que ninguém diga que ele não tem um olfato aguçado.

Após apresentar o documento da missão e o relatório, foi dispensado até ser chamado ou pedir uma missão.

/_Estou de volta na vila, hora de treinar até moer meus ossos...talvez isso não seja uma boa idéia, mas eu deveria pegar mais pesado no treino. Eu deveria usar uma arma também.../_

/_Eu também deveria treinar minha habilidade de controlar minhas expressões faciais./ _

E com essas linhas de pensamentos, um ano se passou. E a frase que proferiu aquele dia, seria repetida diversas vezes por ele mesmo e assim criando os boatos do filho do Hokage estava se tornando um ninja habilidoso.

Ele estava em casa, lendo um livro sobre medicina. Ele havia aprendido a palma mística a algumas semanas, e com o uso dos clones, estava bem adiantado, considerando o tempo que tinha aprendido a técnica.

/ _Criar uma bolha de Chakra que força as células do organismo a se multiplicarem, usando meu Chakra como energia, e revitalizar onde o corpo teve traumas. Realmente, essa técnica é genial, mas preciso fazer isso sem os selos. No meio de uma batalha o inimigo não vai me dar tempo para me curar, preciso fazer isso sem usar os selos de mão. Mas como fazer isso? Terei que fazer muito mais pesquisas, e sem sombras de dúvida, deixar meu controle de Chakra quase perfeito/_

Ele pensava isso enquanto passava a mão em seu rosto. Estava estudando esse livro a mais de duas horas.

Isso salvou a vida de dois colegas de equipe em missões separadas, Shikamaru Nara, do clã que controlavam as sombras, e aparentemente ele tinha um QI de 200. Mas como falha, era extremamente preguiçoso e não tinha vontade nenhuma de ficar mais forte, segundo ele era "uma chatisse".

E o outro era Rock Lee, um ninja que usava apenas Taijutsu, a arte de combate mão a mão e seu estilo era o punho de pedra. Ele não tinha a habilidade de usar Chakra, ele tinha uma rede subdesenvolvida, deixando incapaz de usar. Mas era extremamente rápido e espirituoso, se tornando um colega de treino imediatamente.

Naruto não sabia que levaria outra surra, mas com um ano de treino, ele estava par a par com Rock Lee. Uma injustiça, já que Lee teve que treinar todos os dias apenas para chegar naquele nível enquanto sua genética alcançou os esforços dele rapidamente. A genética Uzumaki realmente era poderosa, mesmo que o nome dele fosse Namikaze.

Então ele foi pego de surpresa, quando seu irmão bateu na porta e jogou um rolo em sua direção.

"Pai enviou a gente em uma missão, é para estarmos no portão norte em 25 minutos."

Yosuke disse como se eles fossem irmãos muito próximos, quando isso não podia ser mais longe da verdade.

"Tudo bem, estarei lá."

Naruto respondeu calmamente com uma voz mais grave e suave.

Após o aceno com a cabeça de seu irmão, ele começou a preparar suas coisas e a armadura.

Tack, tack tack.

Enquanto corria pelos corredores da base secreta, ele estava tendo pensamentos diferentes de seus companheiros.

/ _Estes corredores parecem suspeitos, estão muito vazios e não há nada de interessante nesses cômodos. Algo está errado aqui/_

Quando repentinamente sentiu um Chakra entrando dentro dele e mudando suas percepções.

/ _Liberar/ _

Após fazer um selo e enviar Chakra dentro de seu sistema nervoso, ele cancelou o Genjutsu. Se ele não fosse um sensor, não teria percebido a técnica sutil, e passaria direto pela porta. Era uma porta cinza, da mesma cor que a parede. Idêntica a todas as outras que ele tinha visto até agora.

/ _Então é por isso que estas salas estão vazias, é para criar um repetição e quando alguém passar pela porta, não sentiriam o Genjutsu distorcendo suas percepções e iriam ignorar a porta. Se esse tal de Hiruko teve esse trabalho todo de deixar todas essas salas vazias, só para esconder o que tem lá dentro, deve ser muito importante. /_

Após enviar um clone em seu lugar e verificar que não era uma armadilha, ele entrou e viu apenas alguns rolos e centenas de livros.

Eram todos muito velhos e grandes, com certeza do tempo que as vilas foram formadas. Mas algo chamou sua atenção. Era um rolo gigantesco, tinha o tamanho de uma criança de 7 anos, aproximadamente. Uma criança gorda.

Era um rolo vermelho por fora, com um interior creme, era muito pesado. Ele abriu com muito cuidado para não estragar o papel antigo e delicado, e o que estava dentro chocou ele em seu íntimo.

Aquilo era extremamente perigoso. Um Fuinjutsu que absorve todas as técnicas? Isso nas mão erradas causariam um pandemônio. Era algo extremamente perigoso.

/ _Eu não posso deixar isso nas mãos erradas. Se alguém dentro da vila por as mãos nisso, teremos um segundo Orochimaru. E eu sei que o Danzo de alguma forma iria roubar isso, e se ele já é um problema agora, se ele por suas mãos nisso, seria um desastre esperando para acontecer. Eu sei que aqueles ninjas que seguem a minha família devem ser seus subordinados. Eles são exatamente como ele diz que os ninjas devem ser. Leais, sem sentimentos e uma arma para a vila. Eu preciso tomar cuidado com isso. Nesse mundo ninja, alguns bfaria de tudo, apenas por ouvir este boato. Se Ōnoki ouvir sobre isso, seu medo irá passar dos limites e faria Iwa atacar Konoha. Eu preciso sumir com isso/ _

Após certificar que não era uma isca, selou em um de seus rolos pessoais. E continuou a investigar, onde achou um livro sobre selamento de almas.

/ _O que é isso? Um selo que tira a alma das pessoas? Mas o que esse cara estava planejando fazer?/_

Ele não sabia o que pensar mais, então decidiu selar tudo o que podia dentro de seu rolo pessoal e comunicou seus companheiros por radio e eles selaram o que restou.

No caminho de volta para a saída, ele sentiu algumas pessoas, e pelo que ele sentiu, elas estavam muito fracas, perto da morte. Após decidir com a equipe, ele conseguiu convencê-los a procurar mais, por que parecia muito estranho o laboratório estar tão vazio. Então eles acabaram sem querer, em direção a sala que ele havia sentido as pessoas antes.

Quando eles entraram na sala, ficaram aterrorizados com o que viram. Corpos em mesas cirúrgicas por todos os lados, corpos pendurados de todas as formas, órgãos em jarros e pessoas agachadas em jaulas minúsculas, mas o pior de tudo, era que eles podiam ver fetos nos jarros. Podiam ver crianças multiladas e algumas na jaula. Instrumentos cirúrgicos estavam presentes e ao parecer, as pessoas que estavam ali, presenciaram os processos que as vítimas sofreram.

Aquilo era algo que nenhum deles iriam esquecer, principalmente Naruto, por que ele foi mais afetado do grupo. Ele estava sentindo todas as emoções daquelas pessoas, cada sentimento, cada sensação, de cada uma delas.

O Chakra das pessoas que foram torturadas e mortas, ainda estavam no ambiente. Ele pode sentir o que cada uma dessas pessoas sentiram antes de morrer.

Após Naruto enviar uma mensagem para o Hokage, via invocação, eles partiram de volta para a vila. Parando de hora em hora para checar o estado dos sobreviventes, eles chegaram finalmente a vila da Folha.

Ele estava em seu quarto, sozinho em casa. Estava estudando o rolo gigante que encontrou no laboratório do Hiruko, ele estava cometendo um crime, pois tudo encontrado teria que ser levado ao Hokage e depois ser enviado ao centro de pesquisa e reconhecimento. E o que ele estava estudando era algo extremamente perigoso.

_/ Então este é um dos seus projetos, ninja renegado? Essas foram uma das coisas que fizeram você abandonar a vila, para fazer pesquisas proibidas em seres humanos? Esse é um de seus frutos?/_

Naruto pensava enquanto lia o conteúdo do rolo. Era uma obra de arte, porém inacabada. Talvez ele devesse fazer uma visita a biblioteca de seu pai.

/ _Hmm, aqui deve ter cerca de mil livros explicando fuinjutsu, isso será difícil de concluir, terei que usar muitos clones para conseguir entender o suficiente se quiser conseguir terminar o selo, isso levará muito tempo. Cinquenta clones por dia, durante cento e quarenta e cinco dias, seriam sete mil e duzentos e cinquenta dias de experiência. Isso deve ser o suficiente. Mãos a obra/_

Só de pensar no trabalho que ele teria nos próximos meses, sem interrupção, já estava causando dor de cabeça.

Finalmente, ele finalmente conseguiu terminar o selo, depois de pesquisas sem fim e muitas tentativas, ele fez o selo funcionar. Ainda era lento, mas isso era apenas ele aprendendo a usar a técnica.

Ele deu o nome de "Zen kyūshū shīru" ou " o selo que absorve tudo".

/_Finalmente consegui terminar isso, eu posso não ter o Chakra de uma Bijuu, mas meu poder não vem apenas do selo, diferente de certas pessoas. Mas agora me vem a questão._

_Será que isto absorve qualquer coisa que tenha Chakra? A formula so diz que ela absorve as técnicas, mas pra isso precisa ter Chakra. Deveria testar mais para ter certeza/_

Pensou Naruto enquanto admirava o selo em suas mãos. Era um triângulo vermelho com uma bola preta dentro. O selo ocupava toda a palma de sua mão.

Estava na hora de treinar até não conseguir ficar mais de pé.

Dois meses haviam se passado, e a sua habilidade estava indo muito bem. Ele percebeu que dependendo da técnica, ele conseguia entender como elas funcionavam ao absorver, mas apenas quando eram técnicas do estilo vento, a sua afinidade elemental. E quando era uma técnica de algum elemento que ele não tinha controle, o selo não absorvia tudo.

/ _Estes livros que encontrei na biblioteca explicam como treinar sua afinidade, e eu estou com todos aqui. Vou usar todos os clones que consigo fazer neste momento, para treinar uma afinidade por vez. Apenas quando eu conseguir dominar o elemento, eu avanço para o próximo. Mas já posso sentir que estou mudando. Eu tenho 14 anos, mas com tantas memórias de clones, já me sinto mais velho. Eu sinto que meu Chakra está ficando mais denso. Os próximos anos serão interessantes/_

Pensou Naruto, momentos antes de criar 80 clones para começar a treinar na sua afinidade elemental, o vento. Ele era bom, mas estava longe de ser um mestre.

Um ano e nove meses depois, ele havia treinado todas as habilidades do selo, e acabado de virar um mestre no estilo fogo. Ele agora entrou em um clube muito específico. Apenas algumas pessoas dominam 3 estilos, mas as 5? Algo extremamente raro. Mas hoje não era dia de se vangloriar ou ficar pensando no passado. Hoje era o dia que ele poderia dar o maior salto em suas habilidades. Hoje era o dia que ele tentaria absorver o Jutsu Shiki.

A fórmula gravada por selos, nas kunais de seu pai. Eram elas que faziam seu pai ser temido por todos os países, elas davam a capacidade de teletransporte instantâneo. Onde ele marcar com a fórmula, ele pode se teletransportar instantâneamente, e ele pode transportar coisas, sejam elas o que for, se estiverem no raio de alcance da fórmula. O fato que a fórmula ficaria ativa para sempre, por que ela nunca apaga, por estar fora do espaço-tempo, era um bônus.

Seu pai ficou famoso na terceira guerra ninja, por matar mais de mil ninjas em segundos, por se teletransportar entre as kunais que ele havia espalhado pelo campo de batalha.

A habilidade de estar do outro lado do mundo, mais rápido que um piscar de olhos, realmente era assustador.

Ele estava no seu quarto, sentado em sua cama enquanto encarava a kunai em sua mesa, como se ela tivesse todas as respostas do mundo.

Podia sentir seu coração batendo dentro de suas costelas, sentia o suor escorrer pelo lado de seu rosto. Sua respiração estava acelerada, como a de alguém que sabe que vai fazer besteira, mas vai em frente mesmo assim.

Ali estava ele, olhando para aquela maldita faca a mais de 40 minutos. Sem mais paciência, ele levantou e pegou a kunai.

Podia sentir o metal gelado em sua mão, a ranhura da madeira onde o selo estava gravado. O cheiro de óleo usado para limpar as lâminas estava no ar. Podia ver com total detalhe, as partículas de pó que passavam pelos raios de luz, através da janela.

Sentou se em sua cadeira e depois de respirar bem fundo, iniciou o processo de absorção.

O estresse era imenso, sua cabeça estava doendo, ele tinha a impressão que um gato estava arranhando seu cérebro em todas as direções, ele já estava sentindo seu corpo resistindo ao desmaio. Sangue escorria por suas orelhas e suas narinas, parecia que alguém estava enfiando um prego em seus tímpanos, havia um zunido ensurdecedor.

Sua visão estava turva, e seu equilíbrio estava deixa do seu corpo. Ele estava perdendo muito sangue, era muito conhecimento sendo absorvido por sua mente. Depois de muita dor, que pareciam anos, ele terminou a técnica. Ele conseguiu. Ele havia se tornado o segundo ninja mais rápido do mundo.

Mas finalmente seu corpo se entregou ao estresse e ele demaiou, e caiu em cima de seu próprio sangue. Seriam dois dias para ele acordar.


	7. capítulo 7

Noites de tormenta.

O céu estava escuro, era de madrugada. Todos estavam dormindo, exceto alguns ninjas na patrulha e o médicos de Konoha.

Após 2 dias inconsciente em cima de seu próprio sangue seco, Naruto acordou

O quarto estava com um odor horrível, parecia que um defunto estava ali, apenas a janela aberta impedia que o mau cheiro ficasse preso ali.

Alguns dedos se contraíram, um movimento aqui e outro ali, mostravam que o ninja estava recobrando a consciência.

Ele lentamente abriu seus olhos, olhou em seu redor, sem entender absolutamente nada, sua cabeça estava muito confusa. Tudo parecia estar girando, sua visão estava borrada, e havia um barulho muito alto, um barulho que parecia estar aumentando rapidamente.

E tinha sangue em sua boca, nas suas roupas e no chão. Por que havia tanto sangue ali? Ele não se lembrava.

Ele tentou se levantar, mas não tinha forças, nem mesmo se apoiando na cadeira, não importa o que ele tentava, ele simplesmente não tinha forças para se levantar. Seu corpo estava muito fraco, e ele não se lembra de como foi parar ali.

Tentou olhar em seu redor, para tentar achar alguma pista, mas estava muito escuro e sua visão estava péssima. Mas ele viu algo, alguma coisa brilhante, e se arrastando até o objeto ele viu que era uma kunai, específicamente a de seu pai.

/ _É do meu pai, mas o que ela está fazendo aqui? Por que está no chão do meu quarto suja com o meu sangue? E cadê as marcas que ficam na...base...Hiraishin...eu absorvi ela, eu me lembro agora, eu me lembro da dor de absorver isso...eu desmaiei, não foi? Isso explicaria muita coisa, mas essa quantidade de sangue que eu perdi, eu tive uma hemorragia, preciso ir ao hospital imediatamente. Mas antes, preciso me livrar dessa kunai, isso iria levantar perguntas./_

Após recobrar sua memória, Naruto jogou a adaga em baixo de sua cama, e com isso começou a se arrastar para a porta. Com muito sacrifício, conseguiu abrir, e foi até o corredor, onde se deparou com duas escolhas.

Descer as escadas ou chamar seu irmão ou seu pai.

/ _E agora? Eu não quero ninguém se intrometendo na minha vida, e se eu chamar eles, com certeza eles vão ficar de olho em mim, não que eu queira mais isso, não depois de tanto tempo me virando sozinho. Prefiro ir me arrastando até o hospital, e ter fé que algum ANBU na patrulha me veja. /_

Ao começar a se arrastar até a escada, um dor imensa atingiu seu cérebro. A dor era tão grande que ele não conseguia nem mesmo respirar. E o zunido ficou insuportável.

A dor foi lentamente ficando mais fraca, mas ela ainda estava lá, assim como o zunido. Mas agora, sangue saia de suas narinas, de seus ouvidos, e principalmente de sua boca. Após engasgar algumas vezes, ele conseguiu se controlar.

Após algumas tentativas, ele viu que precisaria de ajuda se quisesse sair dali.

/ _Não tenho escolha, vou ter que chamar eles... droga./_

Ao se arrastar até a porta do quarto de seus pais, ele começou a cuspir muito sangue. A situação era feia e ele sabia que em pouco tempo morreria se não fosse ao hospital imediatamente.

Ele não teria mais forças para nada, sua visão estava escurecendo, ele estava prestes a desmaiar, e pode ser que ele não acordaria novamente. Só lhe restava uma alternativa.

/... _Rasengan_.../

Este foi seu último pensamento, antes da escuridão ser a única coisa que ele sabia.

Namikaze Minato poderia dizer que ele enfrentou centenas de problemas em sua vida. Ele era um líder de uma vila militar, feita de ninjas. Ele já foi um Genin, um Chunnin, um Jounin, virou um ANBU e depois Jounin-sensei. Foi treinado por Jiraya, que por sua vez foi treinado por Sarutobi Hiruzen, que foi treinado por Senju Tobirama e Senju Hashirama. Pode se dizer que o os ensinamentos do primeiro líder foi passado até a quarta geração.

Poucas coisas pegam o ninja mais rápido do mundo de surpresa. Mas ter seu sono interrompido por uma porta explodindo, foi uma delas. Para qualquer ninja paranóico que já esteve em guerra, ser acordado por uma explosão não é lá uma boa coisa.

Depois de colocar seu corpo na frente de sua esposa, olhou atenciosamente para a fumaça e percebeu duas coisas.

A primeira foi que havia pedaços da porta por todo o lado, pequenas lascas tomavam quase todo o espaço, e o chão perto da porta estava completamente destruído.

A segunda foi que seja lá quem for, poderia simplesmente ter aberto a porta, já que não estava trancada e a pessoa deveria ser habilidosa o suficiente para passar pela vigilância ANBU ao redor da casa e sua própria barreira de Fuinjutsu. Não havia necessidade de explodir a porta e acordar ele, se o intuito era assassinar ele.

Após observar por alguns segundos, a poeira já havia baixado, e nenhum sinal do intruso. Ele estava prestes a investigar quando o seu filho Yosuke gritou pelo corredor. Eles estavam atrás da Kyuubi!

Ele foi até a porta quando viu seu filho ajoelhado no chão segurando alguém. Quando se aproximou viu que esse desconheçido era seu filho Naruto. Mas algo estava errado, se não Yosuke não estaria com aquela expressão.

" Pai, o Naruto está inconsciente e sangrando, tem muito sangue nele!"

Ele se ajoelhou diante dele e viu que era verdade. Havia muito sangue, e boa parte estava seco. Eram ferimentos recentes, e além disso, ele estava muito pálido. O pulso estava ficando fraco.

" Kushina, me encontre no hospital, e me traga roupas, irei alertar a Tsunade!"

Após de algumas palavras trocadas, ele colocou o braço de seu filho sobre seu pescoço e se teletransportou para o hospital.

Faziam dois dias que Naruto foi levado ao hospital, onde entrou em cirurgia imediatamente aos cuidados da Tsunade, melhor ninja médica do mundo. Aparentemente, ele sofreu uma hemorragia no cérebro, o que não fazia o menor sentido. Ela disse que fez todos os testes, e nada constava. Absolutamente nada. Pelo contrário, segundo ela, a saúde dele estava melhor que a de Yosuke. Seu Chakra estava mais saudável, mais forte. Seu sistema imunológico era muito superior ao de Yosuke e ele se regenerava muito mais rápido do que Yosuke.

Isso poderia ser genética, mas Naruto não era um Jinchuuriki, então como era possível? Nada fazia sentido. Nem mesmo o sangramento. Ela tinha dito que ele tinha tido uma hemorragia, mas não sabe por que. Ele estava em coma agora, e ninguém sabe o que aconteceria agora.

Sua esposa não saia do quarto do hospital. Ela estava dormindo lá. Talvez ele devesse fazer uma visita e ver como as coisas...

Ele foi interrompido por um ANBU aparecendo em seu escritório.

"Reportar!"

"Senhor, Tsunade me inviou para informar que Naruto acordou"

"Entendido, tigre, volte a seu posto"

Ele se teletransportou para o selo que estava na Kushina.


	8. capítulo 8

O leão do Norte.

Todos estavam no quarto, todos apreensivos com o que estava prestes a acontecer. O aparelhos eletrônicos estavam bipando sem parar. As enfermeiras conferiam a pressão do sangue, e as ondas mentais estavam subindo em uma velocidade alarmante. Tsunade entrou e tentou acalmar kushina, que estava desesperada. Mas mesmo ela, a melhor médica do mundo estava sentindo uma sensação de Doom. Algo iria acontecer.

Estava na hora de avisar o pai do Garoto.

"ANBU, avisem ao Hokage que o paciente está acordando! Agora!"

/_Tomara que essa sensação seja apenas um falso alarme_/

"Rápido, amarrem os braços e pernas na cama para ele não se debater e se machucar"

Enquanto seguiam suas ordens, Tsunade tentava criar hipóteses do que estava acontecendo, mas nada passava de teorias sem fundamento. Apenas achismo.

Depois de alguns minutos, o Quarto apareceu, no quarto.

"Kushina! O que está acontecendo?"

Quando ele apareceu, achou que encontraria seu filho acordado, mas tudo o que ele viu foi um monte de médicos sem saber o que fazer, ordens sendo gritadas e as máquinas fazendo barulho sem parar. O que estava acontecendo?

Todos na sala viraram assustados, aquela habilidade de aparecer do nada, sem aviso prévio era irritante. O bastardo sabia disso, e por dentro ele se sentia engraçado toda vez que assustava alguém, não que ele contava isso.

"Minato? Não sabemos, as máquinas começaram a apitar sem parar..."

Desespero estava audível na sua voz, e sua expressão implorarava por respostas. Coisa que ele não tinha.

"Por hora, devemos..."

Todo mundo parou de se mover.

Cada pessoa dentro do quarto se arrepiou. Lentamente, olharam para a cama, a causa de tudo. Ninguém falava uma palavra, esperando algo acontecer, e aconteceu.

Uma explosão de Chakra, tão imenso que estourou as janelas imediatamente. As enfermeiras pegas desprevenidas foram jogadas contra a parede, apenas Tsunade e Minato que prenderam o pé no chão com Chakra, e Kushina que foi segurada pelo seu marido, ficaram imóveis.

As paredes começaram a trincar, e ar pressurizado era empurrado em círculos por fora de seu corpo. Uma aura etérea de Chakra roxo cobria seu corpo.

E irradiava apena uma coisa, poder.

/_Que chakra imenso/_

Todos pensavam isso, enquanto olhavam o que acontecia diante de seus olhos. E aqueles que estavam fora do quarto não sabiam o que estava acontecendo. Era um ataque? Era um Jutsu? Um ninja inimigo? Ninjas que estavam por perto foram até onde estava vindo essas ondas para averiguar.

"Tsunade, o que está acontecendo?"

"Não sei, eu nunca vi isso, ele estava bem minutos atrás!"

Repentinamente, tudo parou. Como se nunca estivesse ali.

"O..que?"

Com sua garganta seca, e sua visão amarela, ele viu o caos que estava em seu redor. Cadeiras no chão, papéis flutuando, assim como as cortinas. Aquilo era caco de vidro flutuando perto da janela? Seus pais estavam ali junto com a Tsunade?

Por mais atordoado que ele estivesse, ele ainda era um ninja, e ninjas sempre checam seus arredores. Bom, pelo menos os bons.

Pernas e braços estavam amarrados, mas as faixas de couro estavam rasgadas.

E seus pais estavam ali, e ele podia sentir preocupação, alívio e aquilo era medo? Por que estavam com medo? E por que diabos tudo estava amarelo?

"Puta merda Naruto"

Tsunade e Kushina saíram de seu choque ao escutar as palavras de Minato. Mas ficaram chocados com ele falando palavrão, ele sempre era muito gentil e respeitoso. Era a primeira vez que elas ouviam ele falar daquela maneira.

Mas Minato não podia ligar menos. Por que? Naruto, seu filho que nunca foi treinado por seus dois pais, que perdeu seu mestre apenas meses depois de entrar em um time Genin, que treina sozinho havia acabado de fazer duas coisas que ele mesmo nunca conseguiu fazer.

A primeira era inundar o ambiente com uma densidade tão grande que as coisas ficavam flutuando, de tanto Chakra. E a segunda, foi dominar o Modo Sábio. A habilidade mais poderosa da terra.

Claro que poucos sabiam disso. Era extremamente difícil ter os requisitos para sequer tentar aprender, e depois quase impossível dominar. Apenas Senju Hashirama havia feito isso. E segundo as lendas, o Sábio dos Seis Caminhos, mas ela era apenas isso, uma lenda.

Seu mestre Jiraya havia aprendido a forma mais básica, e por isso sua transformação era incompleta. Ele nunca usava, por que dizia que acabava com suas chances com as mulheres, por ficar parecendo um sapo. Ele mesmo aprendeu, mas era incapaz de usar, por mais que sua transformação era completa. O Chakra Sábio era muito pesado para seu corpo, e por isso ele ficava mais lento e não conseguia usar em suas técnicas.

Ele sabia bem a dificuldade de aprendizagem do Modo Sábio. Os requerimentos eram ter uma quantidade de Chakra absurdamente grande, ficar completamente parado, sem mexer nem mesmo as pálpebras, sentir o Chakra do planeta, de todas as coisas ao seu redor e alguém para poder tirar o Senjutsu dentro de você, caso você absorva muito. Era extremamente doloroso e demorado, e a pena para aqueles que não conseguiram balancear uma quantidade de Chakra Sábio e deixaram ele ser maior do que o Chakra comum, virariam pedra e morreriam. Milhares morreram fazendo isso.

Seu choque era bem compreensível.

Naruto olhou para seu pai com um olhar engraçado, tentando entender o que levou seu pai falar daquele jeito.

"Alguém pode me explicar o que está acontecendo? E alguém poderia me trazer um pouco de água?"

Naruto perguntou, com uma cara de quem tinha acabado de peidar e estava esperando alguém sentir o cheiro. E com suas marcas pretas na cara, faziam uma visão totalmente perturbadora.

Seria uma longa explicação, misturada com muitas perguntas e então só depois de se recuperar, ele poderia ir para casa. Seriam longas duas semanas. Depois de um acordo de ambas as partes de manterem segredo sobre o Senjutsu, ele foi liberado.

Ele obviamente mentiu na maioria das perguntas.

Ao andar pelas ruas da vila, ele só podia pensar uma coisa:

/_Então este é o poder do Modo Sábio? Eu não esperava que teria essa velocidade e força quando comecei a sentir ele, quando meditava...e pensar que eu mal comecei a arranhar sua superfície... meu alcance sensorial triplicou...e minhas veias de Chakra estão mais avançadas? Não, essa não é a palavra certa, desenvolvidas seria o certo. O fluxo ficou muito mais rápido, a quantidade que eu posso liberar de cada nódulo aumentou e eu posso sentir minhas veias dilatando para acomodar mais Chakra...eu nunca me senti tão vivo assim, o poder de absorção, de usar Senjutsu e poder me teletransportar, podendo sentir tudo ao meu alcance, poucos poderiam se comparar a mim, e a maioria estão mortos. Mas eu estou longe do meu limite. Hora de testar em uma missão/_

E com esses pensamentos, Naruto se dirigiu até o escritório de seu pai, para pedir uma missão.

Chegando lá, viu que tinha muita gente correndo pelos corredores.

/ _Heh, se não fosse urgente, eu daria risada do absurdo do que eu acabei de pensar/_

Ao chegar a porta, não precisou bater, pois há estava aberta com algumas pessoas dentro. Ao limpar a garganta para ser notado, perguntou:

"O que está havendo? Está um caos aqui fora".

"Naruto? Que bom que chegou, uma pássaro mensageiro acabou de chegar com um pedido de socorro, aparentemente o Quinto kazekage foi sequestrado pela Akatsuki. Enviaremos um time de resgate para tentar ajudar, você está dentro?"

Ele nãos estava perguntando se ele queria participar, mas se ele estava forte o suficiente para poder sair da vila.

/_Se eu estou dentro? Sim pai, eu estou saudável o suficiente para isso/_

"Sim, eu estou dentro. Mas quem é Akatsuki e por que eles sequestraram o kazekage? E quem é o quinto kazekage? Eu achei que Raza ainda era o líder da Areia?"

/_Você entendeu minha pergunta então?/_

O olhar que seu filho lhe deu deixava bem claro que ele havia entendido, uma conversa silenciosa apenas com olhares.

"Raza foi encontrado morto alguns meses atrás, aparentemente trabalho do Orochimaru, e seu filho Gaara foi escolhido como líder. A Akatsuki é um grupo formado por 10 ninjas renegados nível S, e o grupo tem como objetivo capturar todas as Bijuus, ou seus Jinchuurikis. Apenas dois membros são conhecidos, Uchiha Itachi, conhecido por quase aniquilar seu próprio clã, e Hoshigaki Kisame, que matou o seu Mizukage e depois matou o Daimyo do país da água."

Explicou Minato para o grupo.

"Capturar as Bijuus? Com todo esse poder, eles poderiam acabar com o sistema ninja. Mas a maioria dos ninjas renegados são psicopatas que se importam apenas com eles mesmos, eles não me parecem ser do tipo que se juntam para fazer um clube secreto. Então por que estão juntos? E por quanto tempo? Um grupo com tanto poder não ficaria escondido por muito tempo, alguém teria ouvido falar deles"

Como ele se virava contra um ninja rank S? Hora de descobrir.

Enquanto alguns refletiam sobre o que ele tinha dito, já que não tinham pensado nisso, outros mais experientes viram que ele tinha um raciocínio muito rápido. Ele era mais esperto do que parecia ser.

"Nós não sabemos o que querem e nem por que estão juntos, mas você está certo, eles não ficaram na surdina por muito tempo, relatórios recentes indicam que eles tem vendido para as vilas seu poder militar. Iwa foi a que mais contratou os serviços da Akatsuki."

"Entendo, são notícias preocupantes, quando partimos?"

"Dentro de 15 minutos pelo portão norte, você será o líder da missão, entendido?"

Minato sabia que com o Modo Sábio, Naruto estava em outro patamar, ele seria a melhor opção para líder, e já era um Chunnin.

"Sim, e quem eu devo levar?"

Mesmo surpreendido, ele não deixou isso atrapalhar seu raciocínio.

"Hinata, Lee, Kakashi, Gai, Sakura e time 10"

_/Hinata tem o Byakugan, vai poder ver as coisas de longe, Lee ficou muito mais forte e Gai está no patamar de um Kage. Sakura virou aprendiz da Tsunade e Kakashi tem o Mangekyou, o time 10 tem Chouji com sua expansão parcial, Shikamaru com sua sombra e seu QI e Ino com suas técnicas mentais. Um time que vai ser perfeito para essa missão/_

"Okay, pessoal, peguem suas coisas e me encontrem em 10 minutos no portão se não ficarão para trás"

E com isso todos foram pegar suas coisas e não podiam pensar em como escolher Naruto como líder poderia ser um erro.

/_Naruto, só use seu Modo Sábio em última ocasião/_

E com esses pensamentos, Minato foi cuidar de outras coisas envolvendo a aliança entre Konoha e Suna.


	9. capítulo 9

Capitão

Todos estavam no portão, menos Naruto.

"Ele pediu para estarmos aqui antes para não sermos deixados para trás e quem se atrasa é ele, inacreditável"

Reclamou Kakashi com um tom de voz preguiçoso, como em todas as vezes que ele abre a boca.

"Você só está assim por que é você que sempre se atrasa Kakashi".

Respondeu Gai com um sorriso gigante.

"Hmmmmm, você disse alguma coisa Gai?".

Kakashi fingiu não estar prestando atenção em que seu melhor amigo tinha dito.

"Droga Kakashi, você e essa sua atitude hippie e distante"

Como sempre, a mesma resposta.

Todos os ninjas estavam conversando entre si, e eles estavam falando sobre o atrasado.

"Eu não sei muito sobre o Naruto, mas sei que ele sabe a mão mística. Ele me salvou em uma missão, mas ele era iniciante na época. Outra coisa que eu sei, é que ele não tem um time, aparentemente o time dele foi pego em uma missão e ele foi o único sobrevivente, por isso ele não estava no exame Chunnin".

Explicou Shikamaru.

"A mão mística? Sensei e a Shizune são as únicas que ensinam jutsu médico, e apenas para enfermeiras, e eu tenho certeza que nenhuma delas tem a permissão de ensinar alguém, por ser crime. Como ele sabe?".

Perguntou Sakura, curiosamente.

"Eu não sei, não estava preocupado com isso na hora que estava sangrando e depois não perguntei mais".

Respondeu Shikamaru.

"Eu também fui salvo pelo Naruto em uma missão, eu machuquei o ombro e ele me ajudou. Desde então treinamos juntos diversas vezes. As chamas de juventude brilham forte nele"

Lee acrescentou seus dois centavos.

"Hmmmmm Naruto parece ser muito forte"

Hinata disse com uma voz tímida e baixa.

"Por que acha isso Hinata? Tirando o fato que ele é filho do Hokage e que tem conhecimento básico da palma mística, ele não tem nenhum feito ou jutsu que mostre sua força".

Ino perguntou levemente arrogante, mesmo sendo inútil fora da especialidade do seu clã.

"Por que ela sabe usar os olhos invés da boca"

Respondeu Naruto friamente, no caminho até o portão.

Ino iria reclamar até ver Naruto em toda sua glória.

Uma armadura preta, idêntica a de Uchiha Madara, uma roupa preta e luvas. Ele era intimidador, e ele só estava parado ali.

"Hinata, preciso de você na frente, você tem os olhos perfeitos para nos guiar..."

Ele continuou a explicar para cada membro do time sua posição, mas a única coisa que Hinata conseguia pensar era nas palavras do Naruto.

/_Hinata... preciso..de...você...você...tem..os...olhos... perfeitos...Naruto acha que eu tenho os olhos perfeitos? Ele precisa de mim?/_

Pobre Hinata, estava em seu mundinho feliz pensando nas coisas que sua paixonite tinha dito.

/_O que essa garota tá fazendo? Ela está toda feliz e do nada...ela é bonita mas é uma pena que é doida.../_

Naruto não entendia por que ela estava assim, ele sabe o que ela sente, mas não o por que.

"Vamos partir agora, todos em posição!"

Após as ordens, todos seguiram até a vila da Areia, e pelo percurso inteiro, Naruto só conseguia pensar em como colocar a Hinata na frente pode ter sido sua ideia genial mais burra. Ele teve a visão da bunda dela o percurso inteiro, e que visão ele tinha, e por isso não conseguiu focar direito na missão. E ele tinha suspeitas que ela sabia disso. Por que ela estaria com um Chakra engraçado? E ele tem certeza que ela estava mais inclinada que o normal.

Aquela garota...

Hinata foi o percurso inteiro com um sorriso bobo e com o rosto corado.

Após chegarem na vila da Areia e pegarem todas as informações possíveis, seguiram pelo rastro deixado pelos ninjas da Akatsuki até o esconderijo onde o uma cauda estava sendo retirado.

Parece que kankurou, o irmão ventríloquo mais velho de Gaara, ficou ferido na batalha contra os sequestradores de seu irmão, onde Akuna no Sasori, envenou ele com suas agulhas. Ele conseguiu uma amostra do tecido do uniforme dele, o que ajudou muito, já que Kakashi usou sua invocação de cachorros ninjas para seguirem o rastro deixado pela dupla.

Temari, a irmã mais velha de Gaara e kankurou se juntou ao time de buscas junta com a anciã do conselho da vila, Chiyo.

Chiyo odiava Konoha por causa da morte de seus filhos na terceira guerra ninja e Tsunade, que era a única que conseguia criar antídotos para seus venenos.

Foi uma viagem até que longa, mas provavelmente por que a velha não parava de falar besteiras.

"Pessoal, eu vejo alguém a frente, ele está usando as roupas que Hokage-sama descreveu".

Hinata avisou ao grupo com uma voz meio assustada.

"Okay pessoal, agora é a hora, todos lembram do plano certo? Hinata, você vai ficar comigo, então tome cuidado."

Naruto comentou. Estava na hora.

Itachi mesmo quando criança não era de muitas palavras, sempre quieto e observador. Provavelmente uma das razões para se tornar um ANBU com 12 anos. Ele era o ninja mais forte de seu clã enquanto era apenas uma criança. Genjutsu era seu forte.

/ _Ninjas de Konoha estão a caminho, espero que eles sobrevivam ao encontro comigo, se eu quiser manter meu disfarce dentro da Akatsuki não posso pegar leve_ /

Refletiu Itachi para si mesmo, mas não por muito tempo.

Itachi ficou mais atento ao ouvir folhas e pequenos galhos balançando seguidos de pegadas. Haviam chegado. Ele não demonstrava porém por dentro estava surpreso, apenas dois ninjas?

"Olá Naruto, você cresceu, vejo que você arranjou uma namorada"

Hinata corou.

"Verdade, já você nem tanto, mas o que faz aqui neste belo dia? Está apreciando a paisagem?"

Hinata corou mais.

/_O que há com esse cara? Esse Chakra não é de um Uchiha, muito menos de um ninja rank S, tem algo de errado aqui.../_

Naruto estava preocupado demais com a assinatura de Chakra do ninja na frente dele que acabou sendo pego em um Genjutsu.

_/O que? Aaah...Uchiha e suas ilusões, que coisa mas previsível_.../

Itachi não estava ciente que Naruto sabia que estava em um Genjutsu, já que ele não mudou nada do mundo real para o da ilusão. Ele iria trocar umas palavras com ele em seu Genjutsu, mas não foi o que ele esperava.

" Antes que eu saia do seu Genjutsu, eu quero que você me responda uma coisa, você está muito calmo para um assassino e não tem intenções negativas, e pelo o que eu sei de você, já se tocou que o resto do time está em direção ao esconderijo mas mesmo assim você não está muito preocupado. E por que você está usando uma técnica de controle de corpo? Eu já notei que você não está aqui de verdade"

Naruto perguntou cruzando os braços.

/..._para ele saber dessas coisas, ele ou deve saber de algo...ou é um ninja sensor...um muito poderoso pelo visto.../_

"Você é bem perceptível não é mesmo? Não há mais ponto em fingir que estou aqui se você já sabe. Este corpo é de um ninja da Areia, que era espião de Sasori, foi ele que abaixou as defesas da vila para Deidara e Sasori sequestrarem o kazekage. E por que eu não estou preocupado? Vocês estão tarde demais, o selamento tem que iniciar da primeira Bijuu até a última, se não o processo não funciona. E quanto mais fraca a Bijuu, mais rápido ela é selada."

Respondeu Itachi, esperando que Naruto tenha lido entre as linhas e entendido sua mensagem.

/ _Então a Akatsuki tem infiltrados nas nações? Isso é problemático...Sasori e Deidara? Não sabíamos quem mais era parte da Akatsuki, agora temos mais dois nomes...e eles tem que ir pelo número de caudas?.../_

"Quanta gentileza sua me explicar tudo isso...parece até que você quer que eu saiba dessas coisas..."

Disse Naruto com muita suspeita.

/_Chega dessa palhaçada../_

Apenas agitando seu Chakra, Naruto cancelou o Genjutsu.

"Você se tornou muito forte, sair do meu Genjutsu não é fácil, muito menos sem usar selos para quebrar..."

Itachi iria continuar, se Naruto não o tivesse enfiado uma kunai na parte de trás da sua cabeça, matando ele imediatamente.

O Naruto que estava em um Genjutsu era apenas um clone, e ele era rápido demais para Itachi pode desviar.

Após o clone se disfazer, trazendo todas as informações para o original, Naruto olhou para o corpo do ''itachi'' e verificou que sim, era apenas um ninja da Areia usado como fantoche por Itachi. Não tendo outra opção, ele selou o corpo em um rolo.

" Hinata, eu te explico no caminho porém temos que correr okay?"

Hinata tinha muitas perguntas, mas sabia que era uma missão muito importante e ela não tinha direito de questionar o líder da missão, então após acenar com a cabeça, os dois seguiram ao ponto de encontro do time.

Sinceramente, às vezes ele tinha vontade de puxar o próprio cabelo, que já estava na sua cintura por sinal. Ele achou que encontraria seu time tentando abrir uma passagem para dentro do esconderijo, apenas para chegar lá e ver o kazekage morto com o corpo no chão.

"Não há nada que possamos fazer? Sakura, você é a melhor médica aqui, sabe se tem algo que possamos fazer?"

Naruto perguntou, triste já que ele sabia que Jinchuurikis são tratados como lixo e normalmente maltratados, e ver um deles morrer tão jovem era triste.

"Desculpe Naruto, talvez a Tsunade pudesse fazer algo, mas isso está além das minhas habilidades"

Respondeu com um tom de voz triste.

"Isso é culpa de vocês, ninjas de Konoha. Se não fosse por essa maldita aliança nós não teríamos que esperar vocês chegarem para saírem em busca de nosso Jinchuuriki. Vocês se atrasaram de propósito".

Chiyo disse com raiva e em tom de voz alto.

Todos ficaram em silêncio, sem saber o que fazer, ninguém acreditava no que aquela mulher estava falando, isso so podia ser brincadeira. Todos menos um.

O barulho de suas sandálias ninjas andando pela terra lentamente e o barulho dos pequenos cliques das chapas de metal de sua armadura tocando uma na outra chamaram a atenção de quem estava sem saber o que fazer.

"Escute aqui sua velha inútil, eu estou cansado de ouvir essa sua voz reclamando desde o primeiro minuto que chegamos na sua vila. Vila essa que pediu por socorro por que o líder dela foi sequestrado, já que o ninja de vocês eram patéticos demais para defender a própria vila e nem tentar rastrear vocês podem, já que não tem capacidade de fazer isso, mas não basta a vergonha que já passaram, ainda tem a cara de pau de colocar a culpa na gente? Foram vocês que colocaram a Bijuu nele, vocês que transformaram ele em uma arma e depois que todos começaram a temer ele e ninguém querer ficar perto dele, vocês colocam a culpa em outra vila, pela merda que vocês fizeram? Vocês ninjas dos tempos antigos deveriam morrer e parar de fazer peso na terra, todos os conflitos que existem até hoje são culpa de vocês, se não fossem vocês, Gaara estaria vivo e não teria tido a vida horrível que ele teve...olhe para o corpo dele, OLHE! Você causou isso, foi você que selou a Bijuu nele, na sua sede por poder você matou a mãe deste garoto ao selar a Bijuu nele enquanto ela ainda estava grávida. Todo o sofrimento que ele teve, foi por sua culpa, ao menos uma vez na sua vida patética, pare de reclamar pelas coisas que você mesmo causou e aceite as consequências"

Apesar de todos ficarem um pouco chocados com o que ele disse, principalmente a velha, não podiam negar o que ele havia dito pois era apenas a verdade.

Naruto estava muito irritado com a audácia dessa velha e acabou indo esfriar a cabeça em outro lugar, mas apenas depois ele foi saber que Chiyo finalmente deixou sua raiva de lado para tentar desfazer o erro que tinha cometido com Gaara. Ela tirou a vida dele enquanto ele era apenas um bebê, era outra de devolver ela.

/_Uma vida pela outra eh?/_

Esses foram os últimos pensamentos dela antes de transferir sua força vital para o corpo de Gaara.

Estavam todos no portão da vila da Areia, eles estavam indo embora e o kazekage estava dizendo suas últimas palavras.

"Agradeço a todos por terem vindo me ajudar na hora que minha vila mais precisou e por terem salvo a minha vida. Estarei em débito com vocês para o resto da vida".

Gaara estendeu sua mão a Naruto, já que ele era o líder da missão e o responsável por sua recuperação das mãos da Akatsuki. Naruto obviamente aceitou o sinal de respeito e apertou sua mão.

"Leia o bilhete apenas quando virarmos as costas".

Sussurrou Naruto ao passar o bilhete para Gaara pelo aperto de mão.

Ele obviamente ficou curioso sobre o que ele tinha deixado para ele no bilhete, e assim que os ninjas de Konoha estavam a uma distância considerável, ele abriu o pequeno papel amarelo que estava dobrado cuidadosamente e leu o que tinha dentro.

~Akatuski tem espiões infiltrados na vilas, suas defesas foram derrubadas por alguns deles. Espere um chamado para um encontro entre os 5 kages. Problemas estão no horizonte~

"Temari, kankurou...teremos que aumentar nossos padrões...se Naruto estiver certo, tempos difíceis estão por vir".

Disse com um tom de voz grave.

Seus irmãos claramente não entenderam nada e ele teve que explicar.


	10. capítulo 10

A morte se aproxima.

Todos estavam andando pelo deserto no sol, o calor era insuportável, todos estavam querendo dar um tempo para descansar.

Naruto olhou todos em sua volta e viu que nenhum deles estavam em condições de continuar, então decidiu parar em um pequeno conglomerado de pedras, que ofereciam um pouco de sombra, para tomarem um pouco de água e jogarem conversa fora.

"Pessoal, vamos para aquela direção, precisamos esfriar o corpo".

Foi mais um comando do que qualquer coisa, mas ninguém se importou.

Todos estavam aliviados de poder ter alguns minutos para relaxar. Então aproveitaram para conversar um pouco, e tirar uma soneca, no caso do Naruto.

"Após tudo isso, eu gostaria de saber como vocês acabaram nesse estado, vocês estão horríveis"

Ele não queria ser meio indelicado, mas ele estava certo, estavam todos com alguns rasgos no corpo e cansados.

"Quando chegamos no esconderijo, tinha uma barreira de Fuinjutsu, com quatro folhas espalhadas pela área, e aqueles que tiraram tiveram seu Chakra absorvido para criar clones que os outros tiveram que lutar, e como eram feitos de terra, sempre que eram destruídos eles simplesmente eram refeitos. Isso tomou quase todo nosso tempo".

Explicou Kakashi.

"Foi um infelicidade, mas e você Naruto? Quem era aquele ninja que você e a Hinata combateram?"

Perguntou Gai.

"Era um clone do Itachi, alguma técnica de controle corporal, algo que nunca vi. Vou ter que explicar para o Hokage junto com vocês dois e a Hinata sobre o que vimos".

Respondeu cansado.

"Itachi? Esse não é o irmão do Sasuke?".

Perguntou Sakura.

Naruto só confirmou com um aceno de cabeça.

Uns 30 minutos depois eles começaram a sair novamente em direção a Konoha.

Naruto decidiu que não tava com paciência para andar no sol ou ficar com o pé cheio de areia. Após morder seu dedo e fazer os selos de mão, deixou o grupo se afastar um pouco e entonou em sua cabeça: /técnica de invocação!/

PUFF...

Uma nuvem gigantesca apareceu, assustando todos do grupo.

Quando a fumaça desapareceu, um sapo de trinta metros de altura apareceu e Naruto estava em sua cabeça.

"Hey Gama-ken, você poderia dar uma carona pra gente?"

Naruto perguntou carinhosamente para sua invocação favorita.

"Claro Naruto, mas eu sou meio desajeitado"

Gama-ken respondeu timidamente com uma voz grossa. Parecia até que ele estava brincando.

"Tá tudo bem Ken, eu sei que você vai fazer um ótimo trabalho, por isso chamei você".

Ele sinceramente esperava que ele parasse de ser tão tímido, ficar dando conselhos para sapos gigantes não deveria ser algo saudável para sua cabeça.

"Pessoal, subam aqui e se apóiem, vai ser uma viagem turbulenta".

Se alguém estivesse ali, veriam um sapo gigante pulando centenas de metros no ar com algumas pessoas na cabeça dele. Também ouviriam gritos, alguns bem femininos e um de alguém bem excitado.

Naruto nunca confessaria estar fazendo aquilo de pirraça.

Após saírem do escritório, depois de Naruto repassar todas as informações para o Hokage, e pedir voto de segredo para Hinata, eles decidiram comer algo.

Enquanto caminhavam pelas ruas de terra batida da vila, em direção ao restaurante para comer, ele notou que sua companhia estava muito quieta e meio decepcionada.

"O que há com você Hinata? Você parece estar pra baixo".

Ele estava curioso, o que causou essa mudança?

"Eu não fiz nada nessa missão, você e os outros fizeram tudo".

Ela estava pensando em como os outros ajudaram na missão e ela só ficou observando.

"Do que você está está falando? De onde você tirou isso?"

Ele estava perplexo.

"Você lidou com Itachi sozinho, eu só estava lá observando, e os outros fizeram o resgate do Kazekage, eu não ajudei em nada nessa missão"

Ela realmente se sentiu muito fraca nessa missão.

"Você é muito boba sabia? Você ficou usando o seu Byakugan até o ponto de encontro, além disso doer por forçar seus olhos, você ficou protegendo o time inteiro, também não ficou com medo do Itachi. A maioria dos ninjas que conheço ficariam apavorados apenas com o nome dele".

Respondeu ele.

Por mais feliz que ela tenha ficado por ele elogiar suas habilidades, ela ainda se sentia mal.

"Mas Naruto...eu sou fraca, até minha irmã mais nova, Hanabi, me vence em combate. Eles querem colocar ela como herdeira e chefe do clã, mesmo eu sendo a primogênita. Eu não tenho habilidade para andar do lado de ninjas como você".

"Ninjas como eu? Você acha que eu sou algum tipo de ninja super poderoso? Eu tenho habilidades que são perfeitas para contra ataque, mas eu não sou sem falhas. Todos tem ponto fraco, você só precisa explorar com a melhor habilidade que você tiver".

Ele espera que isso seja o suficiente para ajudar a levantar o ânimo dela.

"Eu não sei o que dizer... obrigado por tentar me ajudar mas eu acho que deveria deixar essas missões mais difíceis de lado, pelo menos até ficar mais forte".

Talvez ela deveria pedir umas dicas para sua sensei.

"Vamos fazer um acordo então? Vamos treinar juntos, e se eu ver algo que possa te ajudar, a gente treina nisso, pode ser?".

Ele estava curioso sobre o funcionamento do Byakugan.

"Se isso for possível, eu gostaria muito Naruto".

Ela respondeu com um sorriso.

/_Huh...ela tem um sorriso muito bonito_/

Ele não percebeu que isso foi um pensamento fora do normal para ele.

O sol estava se pondo, o céu estava laranja e alguns vendedores estavam fechando suas barracas, crianças saiam da escola e pássaros cantarolavam enquanto iam com seus parceiros para sua tocas.

"É uma bela vista não é Hinata? O céu, eu digo".

"Sim, é muito bonito".

Seus ombros ficavam cada vez mais perto enquanto iam até o restaurante.

No dia seguinte, eles estavam no campo. Era uma área com mato baixo, devido ao alto uso, e tinha algumas árvores no fundo.

"Tudo bem Hinata, vamos nos aquecer e depois iniciar o combate. Não usaremos ferramentas e nem Chakra, então seu Byakugan está fora, faremos as coisas dessa maneira..."

Naruto estava explicando como seria o combate e notou que ela ficou apreensiva.

"Você está bem? Está com medo? Não vou machucar você".

"Não é isso, eu só espero me envergonhar por não ser boa em combate"

"Não se preocupe, venha até mim com toda sua força, a todo momento. Não hesite em momento algum, se não você vai se arrepender"

Disse com um tom de voz sério e sua expressão não deixava dúvidas. Ele iria fazer o mesmo.

"Vou colocar esse relógio para despertar em duas horas, até lá lutaremos sem parar"

Foi uma batalha muito difícil, Hinata seu tudo de si. Chutes, socos, mas nada fazia efeito, ele simplesmente desviava ou contra atacava, nenhum golpe dela sequer encostou nele. O barulho de murros e tapas era ouvido durante o tempo todo, pequenas crateras foram se formando pelo chão, todas criadas pelo corpo de Hinata.

Hinata voltaria para casa extremamente machucada, com roxos espalhados pelo corpo inteiro, um de seus olhos não abriam e seu lábio estava cortado. Mas pela primeira vez, ela não estava triste de ter essas marcas, hoje Naruto não zombou de sua habilidade pegando leve com ela, ele não poupou ela de nenhum golpe. Ele confiava em sua capacidade de se adaptar.

Ela viu pela primeira vez melhoras nos seus movimentos.

Hinata dormiu tranquilamente naquela noite.

Naruto no caminho para casa estava lembrando do treino hoje, ele percebeu que ela não tem força física, mesmo ele não usando metade de sua força, ela não aguentava contra atacar seus golpes, não que ele pegou leve com ela. Ele não bateu forte, mas seus golpes eram certeiros e rápidos, como em uma luta contra ninjas inimigos. Ele teria que bater nela cada vez mais forte para forçar ela a desenvolver.

Chegando na porta da sua casa, ele ficou alerta, sua mãe estava agitada e preocupada. Mas com o que?

Ele poderia até perguntar o que estava incomodando ela, mas como ele saberia que tem algo incomodando ela? Isso levantaria perguntas.

"Mãe, cheguei!"

Falou suavemente enquanto dirigia se ao seu quarto para poder tomar um banho, ele estava sujo.

URK?!?!

Sua mãe lhe deu um abraço super apertado, algo completamente incomum e ele estava surpreso.

/_O que tá acontecendo aqui?/_

"Seu pai disse que você encontrou Itachi na sua missão, eu estava preocupada. Você está bem? Se machucou?"

Kushina perguntou enquanto procurava arranhões ou machucados por seu corpo.

"Mããããeee, eu tô bem não se preocupe, foi apenas um clone que eu encontrei, nem era ele de verdade"

Ele estava um pouco desconfortável.

"Hmmmmm mesmo assim, vou querer saber como foi a sua missão okay? Agora shoo, você está fedendo e precisa de um banho"

Kushina começou a empurrar ele para fora da sala e em direção ao banheiro.

"_Inini você está fedido_! As meninas não acham isso, vou deixar você saber que eu passei a tarde todinha com uma garota!"

Naruto saiu rapidinho, sabendo que sua mãe iria bombardear ele de perguntas.

"QUE? Como assim você passou a tarde com uma garota? Quem é essa garota Naruto? Vocês ficam juntos sempre? Naruto venha aqui e me responda!"

Kushina sendo impaciente foi atrás dele. Ela queria saber todos os detalhes suculentos.

"Você nunca saberá mãe, mesmo você conversando com ela!"

Naruto sendo sapeca, respondeu com voz provocativa enquanto entrava em seu quarto e trancava a porta.

"Eu conheço ela? Me responda logo, ela é uma boa menina? Ela é ninja? Ela é da vila? Quantos anos ela tem?"

Kushina sempre foi tagarela, mas agora que seu filho estava a provocando, sem dar nenhuma pista, ela iria ficar louca.

É como se tivessem balançando um doce na frente de uma criança, mas toda vez que ela fosse pegar, você tirasse do alcance dela.

Era hilário!

Depois de tomar seu banho, Naruto foi para o telhado olhar o céu e ver o pôr do Sol, ele lembrou da Hinata.

/ _Ela tem um Chakra confuso, ele é muito pacífico e suave, me lembra de seda. Ela tem muito ressentimento e tristeza em seu coração, mas não tem ódio. Ela é a primeira que eu sinto isso, eu deveria conhecer ela melhor../_

Naruto ficou ali por duas horas, até ver seu pai chegar pelo portão da frente. Talvez ele devesse entrar e ver se a janta já estava pronta.


	11. capítulo 11

Ilha da tartaruga

Depois de todos terem jantado, Naruto subiu para seu quarto e deitou se em sua cama. Ele cruzou os braços e colocou eles atrás de sua cabeça, e ficou olhando para o teto enquanto boiava em seus pensamentos, porém uma batida na porta de seu quarto lhe trouxe de volta para terra.

Ele virou sua cabeça e viu seu pai na porta, fazendo um gesto para Naruto o seguir.

Após entrarem em seu escritório, Minato trancou a porta e disse para Naruto se sentar.

Minato respirou fundo e começou a falar.

"Eu sei que aquele dia no hospital, você mentiu sobre seu Modo Sábio. Você já deve saber sobre seus perigos então não vou perder tempo explicando, mas agora que consegui um tempo, vou querer explicações. E sim, eu sabia que você estava mentindo ali, mas decidi esperar para conversar sobre isso com você. Como você aprendeu e há quanto tempo?"

_/Ele está sério... não está para brincadeira...tsc/_

"Faz quase um ano que eu aprendi, e eu usei os clones para aprender rápido assim. Mas como eu aprendi não foi por causa dos clones, mas por que eu sou um sensor. Eu tenho o costume de sempre meditar, antes e depois dos treinos, antes e depois das missões e em um desses dias, eu notei algo em minha volta, então comecei a focar nele e percebi que poderia absorver aquilo. O resto você já sabe como funciona, então desde aquele dia eu tenho treinado com ele".

Naruto estava tenso, um se seus segredos foi revelado, será que ele desconfiava de algo mais?

"Impressionante isso, você fez algo que ninguém tinha feito antes, meus parabéns Naruto. Mas por que você nunca me contou que era um sensor? Isso poderia ter sido usado em missões, pode ser que você conseguisse salvar alguém!. Mas agora, nós também notamos aquele selo na sua mão quando você estava em coma. O que ele faz?"

Minato estava contente que seu filho decidiu contar a verdade, mas se aquilo foi algo que seu filho aprendeu casualmente, o que aquele selo fazia?

"Bom...eu usei alguns clones para aprender algumas técnicas de Fuinjutsu pela biblioteca, e desenvolvi este aqui. Ele sela algumas armas e futuramente eu quero ver se consigo selar mais coisas aqui...e minha habilidade sensorial não salvou meu time, então..."

Uma meia verdade, ele não mentiu, só não explicou direito.

"Tudo bem, vou confiar em você, mas espero que você não esteja mentindo para mim. Mas eu te trouxe aqui para outro motivo, é sobre a Akatsuki. Como você sabe, eles estão na ativa, mas agora você vai saber o que realmente aconteceu no dia que a Kyuubi atacou a vila. Tudo o que ocorreu aconteceu no dia do nascimento de vocês, assim que..."

Minato passou muito tempo explicando o que aconteceu naquele dia, mas Naruto fez uma pergunta que mudaria o ciclo da história.

"Você se lembra do formato do Mangekyou daquele homem?"

"Sim, eu me lembro, por que a pergunta?".

"Se eu estiver certo...se meu palpite for certeiro...eu sei quem atacou aquele dia, mas para isso eu preciso que você desenhe ele para mim".

Agora o ambiente ficou tenso. Naruto poderia saber quem atacou aquele dia? Como isso seria possível? Ele foi o bebê que foi usado como refém para separar ele de Kushina, ele não podeira se lembrar de nada. Mas...se de alguma forma ele souber quem foi, será que está pessoa está dentro da vila?

Seu filho era um sensor, talvez tivesse algo haver?

Então ele pegou uma caderneta e desenhou com o máximo de detalhes que ele poderia, até estar satisfeito. Ele ia entregar ao seu filho, mas ele fez um sinal para esperar.

"Apenas para ter certeza, vamos recapitular. Esse Mangekyou estava no olho direito correto? Ele tinha cerca de um metro e setenta e se proclamava Uchiha Madara?".

"Sim, estava no seu olho direito, sua máscara só tinha o buraco para apenas um olho. E ele deveria estar nessa altura, talvez menos. Ele dizia ser Madara, mas ambos sabemos que ele não era".

"Me dê o desenho pai...eu espero não estar certo".

Ele pegou o desenho, e deu uma respirada afiada. Ele estava certo.

Com suas mãos trêmulas ele devolveu o desenho e disse:

"Traga o Kakashi aqui, traga ele aqui agora".

Vendo o terror nos olhos de seu filho, ele não perdeu um segundo se perguntando o por que Kakashi, ele simplesmente ordenou um ANBU buscá-lo. Os quinze minutos que estiveram esperando por ele, foram os mais inquietos na vida da dupla. Unhas foram roídas, iam de um lado ao outro, se sentavam apenas para andar e sentar novamente. Até que ouviram a voz de Kakashi no andar abaixo. Trocaram uns olhares e naquele momento sabiam que, tudo poderia mudar, tudo.

Toc' Toc'

"Olá Kushina, como vai"

Kakashi perguntou com um aceno de mão preguiçoso.

"Uh? Kakashi? O que você faz aqui esta hora da noite?"

Kushina ainda estava de avental.

"Não vai nem dizer 'boa noite Kakashi' ou 'como você vai' ? Achei que éramos amigos"

Kakashi disse com um tom de voz triste, e com a mão no peito, fingindo estar sentindo dor.

"Urgh...como vai Kakashi?"

Ela perguntou, virando os olhos.

"Ah, você sabe, as vezes aqui, outra ali, mas sempre por perto"

Deu um joinha no final.

"Uhhh... claro, mas agora você vai me dizer por que está aqui?".

O que ele tava fazendo ali?

"Sensei me chamou aqui, mas eu não sei por que".

Pelo tom de voz, não sabia mesmo.

"Minato?...melhor você entrar, ele está no escritório com Naruto. Vamos entre".

Ela abriu a porta totalmente para ele passar.

"Depois nós conversamos, você pode até fazer minha comida favorita né? Até mais~"

Disse ao subir as escadas.

"Vai sonhando seu preguiçoso"

Não era um grito, mas não um tom de voz baixo.

Quando Kakashi entrou no escritório, percebeu que as coisas estavam sérias. O ambiente por si só já estava tenso, mas com seu sensei e seu filho com olhares tão sérios e tensos, algo estava muito errado.

"Kakashi, que bom que chegou, precisamos da sua ajuda, e tem haver com o seu Mangekyou".

Naruto revelou, sem amabilidade.

Kakashi alargou os olhos, e ficou extremamente suspeito, havia sensei dito para Naruto sobre isso? Por que ele faria isso, e o que isso tinha haver com a situação?

"Eu não contei para ele, na verdade eu nem sabia que você sabia disso Naruto".

Minato olhou perplexo para Naruto.

"...eu me encontrei com o Itachi...lembra?".

Explicou lentamente, como se estivesse falando com uma criança burra.

/_Hmm? O que isso tem hav... oh sim, ele é um sensor, deve ter reconhecido a assinatura do Mangekyou do Itachi no corpo daquele ninja da Areia, mas ter uma amostra tão pequena e reconhecer uma similaridade com um fragmento no corpo do Kakashi...qual é a profundidade da sua habilidade Naruto?/_

Realização lentamente apareceu em seu rosto, seguida de irritação pela piadinha.

Kakashi estava mais perdido que cego em tiroteio.

"Sensei, o que está acontecendo? Por que me chamou aqui para falar disso?"

Okay, ele definitivamente não estava entendendo nada.

"Escute, tudo o que você escutou e vai escutar nessa sala, não pode sair daqui, entendido?"

Foi uma ordem.

"Aparentemente Naruto encontrou uma similaridade com um Uchiha que atacou a vila, mas para isso ele precisa dar uma olhada no seu olho, para ter comparação, então precisamos ver o seu Mangekyou".

Minato estava tenso. Todos estavam, mas ninguém podia negar que Naruto, estava extremamente ansioso.

Mesmo que ele não estivesse entendendo, ele não tinha motivos para negar o pedido. Então Kakashi lentamente levantou a bandana que cobria seu olho esquerdo e abriu seus olhos, e lá se encontrava o Sharingan.

Okay, agora era o momento da verdade, empurrando mais chakra para seu olho, e fechando o olho direito, o Sharingan se tornou o Mangekyou. Exatamente o mesmo do desenho. O mesmo olho que quase matou sua família e comandou a Kyuubi atacar a vila dezesseis anos atrás.

Era o mesmo padrão. Era o mesmo olho.


	12. capítulo 12

Revelação

Minato e Naruto travaram. Mas por razões diferentes.

Minato sentiu seu sangue virar gelo em suas veias, o coração pulou um batimento e seu estômago caiu. Ele sabia agora quem tinha causado milhares de mortes naquele dia, quem quase matou sua família e tornou um de seus filhos Jinchuuriki. Este olhou foi o causador de tudo. Minato viu vermelho.

Naruto entretanto, entendeu a situação melhor do que todos. Por ser um sensor tão poderoso, ele podia sentir que o Mangekyou tinha um Chakra específico, algo impossível de ser recriado. Mas agora que ele tinha absorvido o Hiraishin, ele tinha um conhecimento muito maior de espaço-tempo que qualquer um, até mesmo do criador Hiraishin, Senju Tobirama. Seu pai havia melhorado a técnica, mas Tobirama tinha sido o inventor. Mas depois de absorver a técnica, ele podia claramente sentir uma habilidade de espaço-tempo no Mangekyou. Mas isso não fazia sentido.

/Eu não entendo, eu li na biblioteca do meu pai, e lá só lista algumas habilidades..uma ilusória, uma de ataque e a outra defensoria. Mas, como Kakashi tem outra habilidade, ele não é nem mesmo um Uchiha, e pelos livros, o Sharingan só funciona direito se os dois olhos estiverem juntos...espere, será que o Susanoo só aparece quando os dois olhos são usados juntos? Isso explicaria por que o homem que atacou naquele dia não usou, ele não tinha a outra metade, cada olho tem uma função...mas se ele tem uma técnica de espaço-tempo que nunca foi listada na lista de habilidades dos Uchihas, será que existem mais? Ele se proclamou Uchiha Madara, sera que ele sobreviveu a batalha contra o primeiro Hokage e se manteve vivo por tempo o suficiente com alguma habilidade de seu Mangekyou para ensinar aquele homem?... Eu acho que sei onde mais podemos achar mais respostas, mas vou acabar revelando meu selo...que chatice./

Kakashi só estava confuso, pobre homem.

"Pai, eu acho que sei onde conseguir mais respostas, mas temos que ir agora"

Entendendo a gravidade do assunto, Naruto esperava que seu pai ficasse com a cabeça fria, e Kakashi também.

"Do que você está falando? Você tem noção do que acabamos de descobrir?! Você quer ir a outro lugar?"

Minato não entendia seu filho, ele não percebia quão sério era aquilo?

"O que vocês descobriram? Vocês me trouxeram aqui e me mandaram revelar o Mangekyou, mas não dizem nada, o que aconteceu?"

Mesmo que ele não soubesse o que era, sabia muito bem que era notícia ruim, sempre é quando se trata do Sharingan.

"Escutem, primeiro temos que ir para o antigo terreno dos uchihas, lá tem uma sala de encontro no subsolo fechada por Fuinjutsu. Acho que teremos respostas, mas temos que partir agora, mesmo os sobreviventes terem sido realocados para outra parte da vila, podem ser que tenha alguém por perto que nos veja, se eu estiver certo nossas respostas estarão lá"

Naruto respondeu, com a mão na maçaneta da porta do escritório.

"Então precisamos nos preparar, pegue suas coisas e me encontre no jardim, estaremos esperando você, vamos Kakashi"

Minato consentiu

Após Minato usar o Hiraishin para colocar os 3 mais próximos possível do destino, todos foram o mais rápido possível até o centro do antigo clã Uchiha que estava abandonado, com Naruto ganhando vantagem a cada passo.

/Ele está rápido...ele está muito rápido../

Kakashi mesmo tendo mais experiência não podia negar que estava sendo deixado para trás por um garoto dez anos mais novo que ele.

/Seus movimentos estão muito fluidos, a cada passo ele fica mais rápido, ele está nos deixando para trás apenas com velocidade...que tipo de treinamento você fez?/

Minato não tinha certeza, mas suspeitava que seu filho era muito mais forte do que parecia.

/Desde que aprendi a controla o Modo Sábio, meu corpo tem ficado cada vez mais forte, parece que ele alimenta minhas células com vitalidade e durabilidade, eu sinto que meu Chakra está ficando melhor, como se ele estivesse diluído a vida toda e agora está ficando mais potente, mais maleável...preciso treinar o Modo Sábio mais profundamente/

Ele lembraria desses pensamentos em breve.

Por cerca de três minutos eles correram a uma velocidade de setenta quilômetros, e chegando no último prédio, Naruto não pulou como os outros dois e foi pelo chão, ele simplesmente carregou suas pernas e cintura com Chakra e deu um pulo tão forte que quando caiu o chão simplesmente não aguentou a força e criou uma pequena cratera.

"Isso era mesmo necessário seu show off?"

"Você só está com inveja por que não consegue fazer isso Kakashi"

Ele respondeu com um sorriso do gato que comeu o canário.

"Okay Naruto, estamos aqui, e agora?"

Minato não estava se sentindo no clima pra brincar, ele queria respostas e queria agora.

"Eu vou te mostrar uma das habilidades desse selo"

Colocando sua mão sobre a superfície do chão a sua frente, ele começou a absorver o selo e ao fazer isso o selo se tornou visível e foi rapidamente absorvido por Naruto.

/Hmmmmm? Eu com certeza vou usar isso para outras coisas/

"Naruto, você absorveu o selo?"

Kakashi não sabia que isso era possível.

O olhar que seu pai estava te dando não era nada feliz.

/Ele não me explica como suas técnicas funcionam, por que eu deveria?/

Naruto não estava intimidado.

Ele quebrou a pedra um um murro com uma quantidade imensa de Chakra. Uma escada para o subsolo foi vista, e sem pensar duas vezes ele desceu. O corredor não tinha nenhum tipo de iluminação, então Naruto ascendeu uma chama em sua mão usando estilo fogo.

"Kakashi, está vendo aquela pedra? Leia ela com o seu Mangekyou"

Naruto colocou sua mão mais próxima da pedra que tinha escrituras para ele ter uma visão melhor.

"Buscando estabilidade, um deus foi dividido em yin e yang, esses dois opostos atuando juntos obtêm todas as coisas na criação. Quando alguém que possui o poder de Saṃsāra se aproxima da lua, um olho se abre, é refletido na lua para conceder o sonho eterno, o Mugen Tsukuyomi...isso é o que a pedra está dizendo..."

Kakashi não estava compreendendo nada, e Minato estava sentido que tinha algo a mais para a razão do Naruto estar trazendo eles aqui.

"Hmmmmm eu acho que descobri algo grande. Eu vou dizer e vocês me dizem se faz sentido. Imagine que cada Uchiha que despertar o Mangekyou tenha uma habilidade exclusiva dele, e que cada olho é responsável por fazer uma técnica e usando os dois juntos uma nova técnica é criada. Se isso for o que acontece, então para despertar o Mangekyou, os dois olhos precisem estar juntos, se não ele não desperta, por que um único olho não aguentaria todas as habilidades sozinho...mas teria Madara uma técnica que prolongaria sua vida? Teria ele enganado a todos e não ter morrido na batalha contra Hashirama? Ele era o único que sabia que o Mangekyou controlava as Bijuus e o cara mascarado tinha conhecimento disso como? Agora imaginem da seguinte forma, Madara fingiu morrer contra Hashirama para de alguma forma roubar seu poder, já que na pedra está escrito que um deus foi dividido em dois, e que quem tiver o olho de Samsāra, o Rinnegan, um olho se abrirá e o Mugen Tsukuyomi iria conceder um sono eterno... Tsukuyomi é uma habilidade Uchiha e agora um grupo comandado por um cara que se diz Madara está selando as Bijuus? Seria as Bijuus o deus dividido? Talvez se juntar o Yin e Yang o Sharingan vira um Rinnegan? Seria esse o propósito de Madara? Hashirama era conhecido como o maior médico, sendo capaz de se curar sem usar selos, e seus genes foram usados para experimentos até 20 anos atrás...seria essa a razão do mascarado ter sobrevivido pai? As células de Hashirama?"

Naruto explicou sua teoria, e era algo muito além do normal, parecia irreal. Irreal demais ao ponto de ser possível. Depois de alguns minutos, ambos conseguiram entender o que Naruto estava dizendo, e se ele estivesse certo... Akatsuki seria um problema muito maior do que eles achavam que iria ser.

"Tem mais, Hashirama foi em usuário do Modo Sábio não foi? Quem mais era conhecido como sábio? O Sábio dos Seis Caminhos, que era conhecido por ter o Rinnegan, pode ser apenas uma lenda, mas ao que tudo indica..."

Ele entendia que neste momento, naquela pequena reunião, o futuro do mundo ninja seria alterado. Apenas algumas palavras mudariam a vida de todas as pessoas, famílias seriam destruídas e países desapareceriam dos mapas. O sistema ninja seria alterado para sempre.

"Kakashi, a razão de você ter sido chamado, é por que seu Mangekyou é idêntico ao do ninja mascarado que atacou a vila, e o olho dele era do lado direito. Apenas uma pessoa nesse mundo tem o outro Mangekyou igual ao seu..."

Minato explicou gravemente.

"E se a minha teoria estiver certa, as células de Hashirama realmente salvaram sua vida, assim como a de Madara! Ele realmente pode ter sido treinado pelo fantasma do clã Uchiha"

Naruto sabia que Kakashi estava desolado ao realizar que seu amigo do antigo time 7, que sacrificou sua vida para salvar ele e a Rin, amigo se equipe que deu seu Sharingan para substituir seu olho ferido por uma kunai, o mesmo que lhe ensinou que ninjas que abandonam seus companheiros eram piores que lixo, era o causador de tudo o que ocorreu de ruim que aconteceu nos últimos anos. Por mais que ele tivesse vontade de negar, ela não podia. Todos os fatos apontavam para o fato que Obito estava vivo.

"E agora? O que vamos fazer?"

Perguntou com um olhar morto e uma voz sem vida.

"Eu diria que a gente deveria manter segredo, e treinar. Aliás, você deveria reunir os cinco kages para discutirem sobre a ameaça que a Akatsuki representa, ele sequestraram o líder de uma vila e roubaram o poder militar deles. Fora o fato de terem espiões em todas as vilas, você deveria tentar a todos os custos reunir os líderes, e acho que não preciso dizer que avisar os anciões da vila seria uma péssima idéia".

Naruto não era um democrata, poder mandava mais do que palavras. Ele acreditava nisso, pelo menos.

"Devemos planejar isso com muito cuidado e Yosuke e Kushina devem ser mantidos seguros de qualquer forma, se Madara e Obito estiverem atrás deles, devemos mantê-los sob guarda constante".

Minato não estava para brincadeiras com a segurança da vila e de sua família.

"Eu acho melhor agirmos como se não soubessemos nada, vamos levar um deles para treinar com o Chakra da Kyuubi em algum lugar, e se tiver algum espião, eles vão avisar a Akatsuki, e eles vão achar que sabem o que está ocorrendo, que está tudo sob controle. Mas eles não vão saber que sabemos de nada, nem vão desconfiar. Vão achar que somos descuidados, e com as duas metades separadas vai ser mais difícil capturar a Kyuubi. Você conhece algum lugar assim?"

Naruto estava fritando seu cérebro hoje.

"Sim eu conheço, a ilha da tartaruga. Mas teremos que pedir a permissão do Raikage, pertence a ele e seus dois Jinchuurikis treinaram lá seus domínios sobre suas bestas de cauda".

Minato não era odiado, só não era o favorito do Raikage.


	13. capítulo 13

Ilha da tartaruga parte II

Uma semana havia se passado, e todos os dias Naruto treinava com a Hinata e todas as noites criava teorias com seu pai. Por mais que ele estivesse preocupado com o caos que o mundo iria estar em pouco tempo, ele não podia deixar o futuro afetar o seu emocional no presente.

Ele estava esperando a Hinata no campo para a sessão diária de tortura, e aparentemente ela estava se saindo muito bem, mas hoje seria um treinamento diferente, estava na hora de treinar o corpo dela da mesma maneira que ele treina o seu.

O som de sandálias pisando na grama de maneira sorrateira poderia enganar alguém menos experiente, mas nunca um sensor.

Quando ela estava próxima o suficiente, ele virou e segurou seus braços macios, ele podia ver o choque de surpresa nos olhos dela, e a arremessou no lago. Heh.

Após sair da água, ela foi até ele que estava com um sorriso enfurecedor em sua cara e perguntou:

"Como você sabia que eu estava atrás de você? Eu fiz tudo certinho, isso não é justo!".

Sua carinha de cachorro pidão era muito fofa.

/Com esse rostinho de anjo e essas roupas molhadas que não escondem seu corpo volumoso, parece até que ela está tentando me seduzir...não que isso iria funcionar, pff/

"Bom tem vários motivos pra isso não ter funcionado, mas provavelmente não funcionou em mim por que..."

Interesse brilhava em seus olhos.

"Eu sou incrível demais!"

"Você é meio difícil de entender, sabia disso?"

"E você é estranha, sabia disso?"

Okay, ele podia ver a mágoa em seus olhos.

"Não! Não nesse sentido, você é estranha por que não é igual as outras garotas!"

Se ela não estava mal antes, agora ela com certeza estava.

"Eu coloquei de forma errada, me desculpe, não quis te magoar. O que eu quero dizer é que você se dedica ao treino, você é muito gentil e meiga. Você não desistiu do treino, mesmo sentindo muita dor, sua força de vontade é igual a minha! E eu sou incrível, lembra? *Piscadinha*. E seu cabelo também é muito bonito, ele tem um tom de azul muito chique e a sua voz é muito suave...você é diferente de um jeito estranho! Heh, eu gosto de pessoas estranhas..."

Okay, ele definitivamente deveria controlar melhor a sua boca, parece que ele herdou outra coisa da sua mãe além do Chakra Uzumaki, a boca tagarela dela.

E a Hinata? Bom, ela estava meio estranha, sua visão estava ficando meio escura, e quem estava empurrando ela pro chão? Ela não queria, ela queria ficar em pé...

"Hinata? Hinataaa.."

E ela apagou como uma vela.

Lentamente, ela abriu os olhos como se estivesse acordando após uma noite de sono, olhos embaçados olharam seus arredores de maneira confusa, seu corpo estava com as pernas esticadas e suas costas encostada em uma árvore, mas como ela chegou ali?

/Eu só me lembro de vir para o treinamento e...oh./

"HINATA!"

Naruto sendo cabeça oca, apareceu do nada na frente da pobre garota e deu um grito. Obviamente ela tomou um baita susto e como reflexo atacou com um golpe com Chakra, uma especialidade de seu clã.

Naruto levou o golpe em seu peito e vou lançado longe, onde caiu e não se levantou.

Ele sabia que havia feito uma besteira quando fez a pobre garota desmaiar, mas como ele poderia saber que ela iria desmaiar? Mas agora já foi, melhor ele verificar, ela parecia estar acordando. Melhor dar um sustinho no sistema dela.

"HINATA!"

Ele viu os olhos dela se movendo em sua direção, e como seus pequenos braços estavam o atacando apenas de reflexo.

/Oops, melhor não ser acertado por isso, vai saber o que.../

Mas algo chamou sua atenção, ele podia ver como o Chakra dela envolvia seus dedos até seu cotovelo, era de uma cor de lavanda, mas não foi com isso que ele ficou abismado, mas sim pelo o que ele detectou.

Seu próprio Chakra estava tendo uma ressonância com o dela.

A revelação foi tão grande que ele deixou propositalmente o golpe atingir seu peito para poder absorver e ver o que estava causando essa reação.

Ele pode sentir como seu corpo foi lançado para trás, e antes mesmo de cair no chão, já havia absorvido tudo.

A assinatura era quase idêntica. Seus Chakras eram cem por cento compatíveis, só não eram o mesmo, por serem opostos. Um era Yang e o outro era Yin. Dois lados da mesma moeda.

/Cada pessoa tem uma assinatura diferente da outra, e por essa razão é impossível alguém roubar ou doar Chakra. São como quebras cabeças com peças que não se encaixam, cada um tem uma peça. Mas o nosso não, a compatibilidade é perfeita. /

Ele ficou deitado ali por alguns segundos, até ela sair de seu choque e ir até ele, com medo de tê-lo ferido.

"Naruto, você está bem? Eu te machuquei?"

Ajoelhando ao seu lado, ela colocou a mão sobre seu peito e fez uma pequena massagem relaxante, para aliviar a dor que ele estava sentindo.

"Sim... o que você tá fazendo?"

Que?

"É uma massagem que nos é ensinada quando aprendemos a usar o Juuken, para após o treino, para aliviar desconfortos causados pelo treino".

"Oh".

Ele já sentiu coisas muito piores, aquilo foi apenas um tapa para ele, ele nem sentiu dor...mas a massagem era bem gostosa na verdade.

"Você está melhor assim?"

Perguntou preocupada.

"Ah..sim, estou melhor, obrigado.."

"Eu estava preocupada, esse golpe pode machucar muito, já que ele causa dano interno".

Explicou aliviada.

"Eu vi, mas eu tenho um pedido, você não precisa fazer nada se não quiser okay? Mas se aceitar participar, tem que manter segredo de todo mundo."

Ele perguntou se levantando e esticando suas costas.

"Segredo? Eu não sei...o que vamos ter que fazer, eu não sei se vou poder te ajudar, Naruto"

Perguntou com incerteza presente em sua voz.

"Não é algo perigoso, só uma coisa que não se torne pública, entende? É uma coisa que eu vou te ensinar mas ninguém pode saber. Você topa?"

Naruto perguntou arregaçando as mangas.

"Hmmmmm, se for assim tudo bem, mas o que você vai me ensinar?"

Agora que ela estava mais confortável, queria saber o que iriam fazer?

"Primeiro vamos fazer uns exercícios de controle de Chakra, e so depois você vai poder aprender, mas enquanto meu clone vai pegar os materiais necessários, vamos conversar sobre o que você sabe sobre combate mão a mão além do Juuken".

Enquanto explicava sobre o que iriam fazer, fez um clone e sentou se no chão para conversar sobre técnicas de combate.

Apenas horas depois o clone retornaria com todos os materiais necessários.

"Aqui está as coisas que precisamos"

O clone simplesmente jogou um rolo com as coisas seladas e se desfez.

"Okay Hinata, você vai precisar explodir esse balão de ar, girando seu Chakra para todos os lados, e só então pulamos para o próximo passo".

Ele deu o rolo para Hinata e se despediu, dando como um conselho, estourar todos os balões de ar que tinham no rolo e apenas com sua supervisão.

Andando pela vila, Naruto não podia parar de pensar no que descobriu hoje.

/Se nosso Chakra é compatível, seria isso sinal de algo? Uzumaki são descendentes dos Senju, seria Uchiha o lado oposto deles? Yin e Yang juntos criam todas as coisas...seria eu o corpo e ela os olhos? Teria Uchiha e Senju parentesco...seria esse o motivo do Madara roubar o poder do Hashirama? Para despertar o Rinnegan? Se ele realmente sobreviveu aquele dia e fez tudo isso...eu deveria injetar meu Chakra na Hinata e ver o que acontece...será que seus olhos passariam para um novo estágio?.../

Ele foi para casa pesquisar mais sobre o clã Hyuuga, e desenvolver teorias, que se fossem comprovadas, ele estaria desvendando um mistério de quase mil anos. Seriam longos dias de pesquisa.

"Okay Hinata, já se passaram um mês desde que começamos a treinar a explosão dauelas bolas de ar e depois os outros estágios, agora eu queria você fizesse o último estágio, mas sem a bola de borracha".

Ele sabia que isso seria engraçado.

E ela fez, ela fez uma esfera perfeita de Chakra cor de lavanda.

"Você sabe o que é isso? Isso é o Rasengan".

Era uma técnica do seu pai, mas e daí? Ele aprendeu sozinho e tem o direito de ensinar quem ele quiser.

Se ela estava impressionada com o fato que ele era um poço de conhecimento, agora ela com certeza estaria estupefata. O Rasengan? A técnica do lendário Yondaime Hokage?

"Naruto...como? Como...você confia em mim para me ensinar essa técnica da sua família? Mas por que?"

Era coisa de outro mundo, ela, a menina tímida e fraca?

"Por que eu confio em você e por que eu quis. Simples assim, ninguém vai me dizer o que eu posso ou não fazer com o que eu sei, além de mim"

Ele sinceramente não se importava com as regras.

"Mas chega de papo, vamos ao que interessa. Hoje vamos treinar em fazer e desfazer isso até as veias de Chakra dilatararem".

E pelo resto do dia eles treinaram.

Kakashi estava um lixo. Desde que participou daquela reunião no clã Uchiha, ele não sabia o que fazer. Ele se lembra do seu antigo time sete. Ele, Kakashi Hatake, era o habilidoso arrogante, Uchiha Obito era o estúpido peso morto do time e Rin Nohara era a menina que mantinha o equilíbrio do time.

Ele sempre foi um menino prodígio, virando Chunnin com onze anos, e Jounin com treze. Seu pai era Sakumo Hatake, considerado forte o suficiente para andar junto com "os três ninjas lendários", mas cometeu um erro. Seu pai escolheu não continuar com a missão, por que iria resultar na morte do seu time, e por falhar a missão, Konoha perdeu um ponto estratégico na guerra que acabou resultando em muitas mortes.

Ele era muito jovem, talvez ele tinha oito anos, mas se lembra como os ninjas de Konoha o culparam pela morte dos outros ninjas, ao ponto de fazer Sakumo se suicidar dentro de casa por causa de sua vergonha. Desde então, Kakashi tinha vergonha de seu pai, por ter falhado a missão e ter deixado seus sentimentos interferirem na missão.

Uchiha Obito por outro lado, era um idiota barulhento que não tinha nenhuma habilidade, nem mesmo tinha despertado seu Sharingan. O clã tinha vergonha dele, mas ele não podia buscar conforto com sua família, por que ele era órfão, seus pais tinham morrido na guerra quando ele era apenas uma criança de três anos.

Rin Nohara era a garota que Obito era apaixonado, que era apaixonada pelo Kakashi, ela tinha habilidade iniciante em medicina e sempre cuidava dos ferimentos deles.

Em uma missão na guerra, no mesmo dia que seu sensei matou mais de mil ninjas em segundos ao utilizar o jutsu que o faria ser o ninja mais temido na guerra, com ordem de fuga a vista, eles foram separados e Rin foi sequestrada e Kakashi perdeu seu olho. Kakashi obviamente estava seguindo o livro ninja e não deixou seus sentimentos atrapalhar a missão, e foi contra a decisão de Obito de salvar a Rin.

Ele lembra se ter dito que aqueles que abandonam as missões são lixos.

E de como ele respondeu que aqueles que abandonam seus companheiros são piores que lixo.

Obviamente no meio do caminho Kakashi voltou para ajudar o resgate da Rin, onde era uma emboscada e Obito sacrificou sua vida ao empurrar ele fora do caminho de uma pedra que estava caindo da montanha, tomando seu lugar. Metade de seu corpo tinha sido esmagado, mas mesmo assim ele tinha alguns segundos de vida, e pediu para Rin transplantar seu Sharingan que ele havia acabado de despertar para Kakashi, por que assim ele poderia ver o mundo pelo Kakashi.

Meses depois Rin foi sequestrada novamente e a Bijuu o três caudas foi selado nela, para assim que ela chegasse em konoha, o selo começasse a falhar e a Bijuu seria solta no meio da vila. Ela acabou pulando na frente do ataque, para o plano dos ninjas de destruir Konoha falhasse.

Ele não se esqueçe do momento que sua técnica assassina, o Chidori, entrou no coração dela e da sensação de sangue que sua mão tinha, já que estava dentro de seu peito. Ele matou sua colega de time sem querer.

Naquele dia ele despertou o Mangekyou devido a sua dor extrema de perder alguém precioso.

Mas se Naruto estiver certo, e o Sharingan só funcionar se os dois olhos estiverem perto, então Obito estava lá e viu ele matando a Rin. A menina que ele amava. Ele matou a única pessoa que manteve Obito um pouco feliz, e a única pessoa que ele pediu para Kakashi proteger.

Agora seu amigo está tentando destruir o mundo e a culpa é dele.


	14. capítulo 14

O ninja renegado.

Era noite, Naruto estava no terraço da torre do Hokage, olhando para o céu estrelado e a lua brilhante no preto infinito, nenhuma nuvem para estragar a visão. Parecia uma obra de arte pintada pelo mais talentoso artista.

Seu pai estava ao seu lado, pensando sobre o que estavam prestes a fazer, seria um plano muito arriscado com altas chances de falhar, entretanto, se eles conseguirem cronometrarem tudo, poderia ser a diferença entre vida ou morte.

Minato fechou seus olhos e fez uma oração, para que seu filho ficasse bem nessa missão.

"Cuidado com o que você pede no escuro".

Naruto era mais frio do que muitas pessoas, quase uma arma perfeita.

"Você sabe que não vai poder nem mesmo por um momento demonstrar seus sentimentos verdadeiros, nem mesmo no último segundo. A partir de agora sua vida vai ser miserável e solitária. Tem certeza que quer fazer isso?"

Minato por mais que conseguisse entender como seu filho estava se sacrificando para salvar o mundo ninja, ele ainda era seu filho amado.

"Sim, eu tenho certeza, por que... não há descanso para os ímpios".

Ele estava decidido, era isso o que ele iria fazer e ninguém poderia mudar sua mente.

"... efetivamente e imediatamente você agora está despojado de sua qualificação e oficialmente um ninja renegado".

Minato diz com uma voz baixa e com os olhos fechados.

O silêncio era mais barulhento que qualquer som.

"Me perdoe".

Naruto não deu chances de seu pai entender o que estava acontecendo, com um golpe em sua garganta, ele feriu sua traquéia efetivamente o tirando de combate e cortou seu peito com uma kunai. Ele estaria fora de combate por semanas.

Seu pai caiu no chão olhando para a figura de seu filho indo para o andar inferior, para dentro do escritório onde o rolo das técnicas proibidas estavam seladas, sem entender o que estava acontecendo, aquele não era o plano.

_/Hora da fase dois, preciso me tornar um renegado por motivos reais, não por provas falsas de traição. Eu preciso de provas vivas...ou mortas, no caso/_

Entrando pela janela e andando pelos corredores, ele encontrou alguns ninjas na patrulha.

"Ei o que você está fazendo? Aqui é...arck"

Ele nunca teve uma oportunidade de terminar a sua frase, por que sua garganta foi cortada quase completamente por uma kunai. Naruto não piscou em nenhum momento, mesmo com sangue espirrando em seu rosto.

Segurando ele pelo pescoço e o usando como escudo, matou o ninja mais próximo após quebrar seu pescoço. Obviamente os outros que estavam por perto ouviram o barulho e foram atrás, e encontraram seus companheiros de equipe sendo jogados com uma força muito grande em sua direção, um pobre coitado não teve como desviar e morreu no impacto.

"Atenção, estamos em ataque no corredor principal"

Um deles passou pelo rádio a informação e em seguida atacou o intruso.

Quando o reforço chegou, corpos estavam por todo lado, com um ninja pulando pela janela com o rolo dos selos. Eles o perseguiram por cinco minutos, passando a informação para a torre ANBU, em minutos ele estava cercado por ninjas de Konoha.

"Desista, você está cercado. Passe o rolo dos selos ou morrerá em combate!".

O capitão da ANBU estava fazendo sinais para ataque com sua mão não visível.

"Você está bravo? Você parece irritado, seria pelo fato de eu estar sujo de sangue? Sangue dos seus ninjas? Eu não precisei nem mesmo me esforçar, eles eram patéticos. Aposto que eu posso matar todos vocês seus vermes"

Naruto estava sujo de sangue e com sangue nos olhos.

"**Técnica de invocação".**

Naruto gritou, mas não foi isso que fez.

/_Técnica de múltiplas explosões/_

Ele pensou em como ninjas considerados elites poderiam ser facilmente enganados.

Linhas escritas em runas espalharam se pelo chão, e onde essas linhas estavam, explodiram matando cerca de quinze ninjas. Alguns outros foram feridos gravemente, morrendo no hospital ou perdendo membros do corpo.

Estava um caos, corpos desmembrados e sangue estavam por todo o lado, gritos e gemidos de dor, pedidos de socorro, eram ouvidos pelos sobreviventes e uma poeira muito grossa estava no ar. Parecia uma guerra.

Aproveitando a confusão dos ninjas, Naruto pegou e lançou todas as suas kunais e shurikens com estilo raio, perfurando e matando alguns e paralisando outros, pegando uma espada de um ninja morto, ele partiu para o ataque, arrancando cabeças e usando a lâmina como extensão de seu corpo, ele matou todos os que estavam pegos de surpresa e os que estavam chegando. Além de ser mais rápido e mais forte, ele podia sentir a presença de cada um, podia saber qual elemento eles iriam usar e contra atacar usando um elemento mais forte. Ninjas rank B e A não eram páreos para um rank S, principalmente por ataquerem achando que ele era apenas o filho fraco do Hokage.

Ele notou um rojão sendo lançado para alertar os ninjas que ali estava ocorrendo um ataque.

/_Huh...hora de ir embora com uma grande explosão/._

Pulando pelos telhados ele saiu em fuga, mas estava indo de encontro com um grupo de Chunins e Jounins, desviando dos ataques ele entrou no meio deles e se detonou.

***BOOM!***

Mesmo os mais experientes foram pegos de surpresa, aquele clone explosivo era conhecido apenas por Itachi, então ninguém esperava aquilo acontecer.

Enquanto dezenas de ninjas eram massacrados e os sobreviventes espalhavam a notícia que ele havia virado inimigo, ele a muito tempo usado o Hiraishin para ir muito longe. Enquanto corria perto da borda do país do fogo, recebeu as memórias de seu clone.

_/Hmph...agora é pra valer, não tem mais volta. Vou precisar estudar com muito cuidado o rolo dos selos, mas será que serei notado pela Akatsuki?/_

E com esses pensamentos, Naruto seguiu seu caminho até chegar no país da pedra pela manhã, onde ninjas de Konoha eram odiados por Iwa e qualquer familiar de seu pai era para ser assassinado a primeira vista. Seria um ótimo lugar para treinar.

A vila estava movimentada, os corpos ainda estavam sendo retirados e alguns sobreviventes estavam chegando a toda hora no hospital, eles precisavam limpar o sangue para poder avaliar os danos causados as estruturas dos prédios. A notícia que o filho do Hokage se rebelou e matou centenas de ninjas tinha chegado aos ouvidos de quase toda população, ninguém sabia direito o que havia acontecido, apenas que muitos ninjas morreram e o rolo dos selos havia sido roubado.

Neste momento, um encontro do concelho estava acontecendo, para discutirem sobre o que fazer nessa situação.

"Agora que sua garganta está tratada pela Tsunade, podemos conversar sobre o que aconteceu".

Koharu, uma velha de 68 anos que era uma das conselheiras tomou a dianteira.

"A vila está um caos, perdemos muitos ninjas e isso fará num desfalque muito grande, e ainda temos os incapacitados e os danos às propriedades".

Homura, que também tinha 68 anos, era parte do conselho da vila.

"Precisamos saber por quanto tempo ele estava planejando isso e para onde ele foi. Ele roubou o item mais valioso da vila, tudo sob seu nariz, Minato".

Danzo, um belicista que deseja o título de Hokage desde a morte de seu sensei, Tobirama. Fazendo tudo debaixo dos panos, ele foi um dos causadores do incidente com os Uchihas.

"Naruto veio ao meu escritório a noite e disse que precisa conversar algo extremamente sério comigo, mas teria que ser no terraço, por que ele queria me mostrar algo. Nunca tendo demonstrado atitudes erradas eu não vi motivo para não o acompanhar. Estávamos conversando sobre como estava o céu de noite e ele começou a sussurrar algo, eu não estava entendendo, mas quando ele se aproximou para dizer, fui golpeado na garganta e no peito, quando eu caí no chão, ele me disse que tinha descoberto o que aconteceu de verdade com o clã Uchiha e como não podia lutar por uma vila que traiu um dos clãs fundadores, ele sabe o que aconteceu naquela noite. Então ele depois disso foi até o cofre e o resto vocês já sabem".

Minato estava realmente machucado, seu filho fez tudo para ninguém poder negar que foi proposital.

"Ele sabe? Isso é problemático demais, inguém poderia saber disso, acabaríamos tendo justamente a guerra civil que estávamos evitando, como ele descobriu isso?"

Homura por mais que fosse velho, ainda estava vivo.

"E o que você vai fazer? Seu filho está por aí com um segredo que pode destruir a vila e ele é mais forte do que sabemos".

Danzo não era idiota, o que o filho do Minato acabou de fazer sem dúvida nenhuma seria uma mancha muito grande no nome dele, e com certas medidas, poderia ser duvidado da sua capacidade de liderança.

"Eu não tenho escolha, ele vai ser marcado no livro Bingo como rank S e procurado vivo ou morto, mas não podemos dizer que ele roubou o selo, as outras vilas iriam atrás dele e isso seria péssimo para nós".

O plano parecia menos trabalhoso no papel.

"Mas o que vamos colocar? O que você sabe sobre ele ou suas técnicas?".

Koharu ainda tava viva.

"Pelo o que vimos hoje, ele sabe usar todos os elementos, adepto a kenjutsu e Fuinjutsu. Sabe clone das sombras e sua variação explosiva. Essas foram as únicas habilidades dele demonstradas até hoje, nenhuma técnica extra ou habilidade própria."

Bom, oficialmente era isso que estava nos registros.

"E como você planeja lidar com a situação? Boatos já estão correndo pela vila".

Danzo queria saber como ele contornaria a situação.

/Droga Naruto...você tá livre dessa burocracia enquanto estou aqui lidando com toda a merda que você fez/.

Seria uma conversa muito longa em seu escritório, e semanas para as coisas se tornarem conhecidas nas vilas ninjas.

Hinata tinha muitas perguntas mas uma delas era 'por quê?'.

Ela estava no campo de treinamento que sempre usavam, e estava sentada na raiz de uma árvore, abraçando suas pernas e chorando e soluçando em seus joelhos.

_/Por que Naruto? Por que você fez aquilo? Você matou todas aquelas pessoas, por qual motivo? Você fingiu todo esse tempo ser uma pessoa diferente pra mim? Quem é você de verdade?/._

Enquanto estava perdida em seus pensamentos um ninja ANBU apareceu e chamou sua atenção.

"Com licença, mas o Hokage demanda sua presença imediatamente".

Ele deveria ter uns 20 anos, pela sua altura e voz.

"Uhmm, okay, estou a caminho".

Após responder o ANBU que desapareceu em uma nuvem de fumaça, ela enxugou suas lágrimas em suas mangas e foi até o escritório.

Chegando lá, ela viu que os corredores estavam com cheiro de tinta fresca e algumas áreas foram reformadas. Batendo na porta e ouvindo um chamado de entrar, ela avistou pilhas e mais pilhas de papéis espalhados pelo escritório.

"Você me chamou, Hokage-sama?"

Com um tom de voz indeciso.

"Sim...Naruto havia mencionado para mim ter treinado todos os dias com você.. isso é verdade?"

Não era intimidador, mas quando se tratava de um ninja que matou tantas pessoas, tem algum tipo de contato seria suspeito, e ela tinha de monte.

"...sim, eu tive Hokage-sama".

Droga, o que iria fazer com ela agora?

"Este rolo deve ser visto apenas por seus olhos, após ler você deve destruir. Leia em um ambiente seguro, você pode ir agora".

Lançado ele em sua direção, Minato voltou aos seus afazeres.

De volta ao seu quarto, Hinata sentou se em sua cama e abriu o rolo.

/_Se você está lendo isso, significa que eu me tornei um ninja renegado. Eu peço perdão por ter feito você sentir tudo isso, mas foi necessário pelo bem de Konoha. Algo extremamente perigoso está no horizonte e eu estou em uma missão secreta para a vila. O meu pai permitiu deixar essa mensagem pra você por que ele confia nas minhas decisões. Você não pode em hipótese alguma mencionar nada que foi dito nesta mensagem. Espero que acredite em mim. De qualquer forma, eu deixei enterrado no campo de treinamento, atrás da rocha na beira do lado, um baú com algumas técnicas pessoais. Até algum dia, Hinata._

_~Naruto./_

Em uma caverna, dez figuras holográficas estavam reunidas em um círculo. Todos os membros da Akatsuki.

"Líder, por que fomos chamados para essa reunião?"

Sasori perguntou.

"Aparentemente Zetsu tem notícias para compartilhar conosco".

Pein, o líder da Akatsuki falou de olhos fechados.

" ***Namikaze Naruto*** fugiu de Konoha após ***ferir o Quarto Hokage e matar mais de cinquenta*** ninjas, ele está listado como ***rank S já que a maioria eram ANBUS e Jounins*** apenas usando kenjutsu e técnicas explosivas, foi visto pela última vez nas ***bordas de Iwa*** ".

Zetsu repassou as novidades, com suas duas vozes intercalando. Uma metade de seu corpo era totalmente preta e a outra era branca com os cabelos verdes.

"Konoha? O que acha Itachi? Parece que ele segue os seus paços".

Kisame perguntou, querendo arrancar alguma reação de seu companheiro.

Itachi apenas ficou quieto e de olhos fechados.

"Kakuzu, você é o tesoureiro, cuide dele e recolha sua recompensa, e o resto de vocês, cuidem de seus Jinchuurikis".

Pein foi o primeiro a desaparecer, seguido pelos outros.

Naruto estava escondido em uma pequena floresta perto do país da Rocha, e estava coletando o prêmio pelos corpos dos ninjas que ele matou nas últimas semanas, quando sentiu dois Chakras entrando em seu raio de alcance sensorial.

/_Hmmm? Um parece ter todos os elementos e um Chakra imenso, o outro parece mais fraco, mas tem algo sinistro sobre seu Chakra, eles estão vindo rápido, rápido demais para ser coincidência, eles estão aqui por mim, e já que são dois, só pode ser a Akatsuki/._

Naruto não tinha a menor ideia de quem iria estar indo ao seu encontro, mas sabia que era com intenção assassina, isso era possível de sentir, então após espalhar alguns clones explosivos, ele deixou um tomar o seu lugar e agir como se não soubesse o que estava acontecendo, enquanto ele se escondia.

Kakuzu não era um homem qualquer, além de ter quase dois metros de altura, ele tinha cinco corações que controlava máscaras com um elemento, corações roubados de ninjas que ele mesmo matou. Ele teria que ter seus cinco corações destruidos para morrer, uma tarefa extremamente difícil, já que sua habilidade lhe concedia tentáculos de metal por baixo de sua pele, ele basicamente era metal, já que não tinha mais carne. Fora que ele tinha mais de noventa anos de experiência, e enfrentou Hashirama quando jovem.

Hidan por outro lado, era estranho. Ele não era muito bom em nada, era tagarela e burro, mas em contra partida, era imortal.

Ele fez um pacto com um deus chamado Jashin, ele teria que fazer um sacrifício, teria que usar o sangue do inimigo para fazer um ritual e qualquer dano causado no seu corpo dentro desse ritual seria transmitida para a vítima.

E agora esses dois estavam indo atrás de um ninja de dezesseis anos que não tinha a menor ideia das habilidades da dupla.


	15. capítulo 15

Akatsuki

A dupla estava correndo em direção ao alvo, e estavam fazendo uma conversa para decidirem quem iria matar o ninja.

"Kakuzu, eu vou sacrificar ele para Jashin-sama e depois você faz o que você quiser".

Hidan sempre tinha essa de sacrificar, e ele sempre conseguia.

"Contanto que você não o desfigure, eu ainda tenho que coletar o prêmio pela cabeça dele".

Kakuzu não tinha religião, apenas o dinheiro importava.

Chegando perto do ninja que estavam a procura, ele viram ele saindo com uma maleta do prédio que pagava pelos corpos de ninjas procurados. Ele parecia estar distraído, e por essa razão Hidan simplesmente o atacou, sem nem um segundo hesitação.

Usando sua foice de 3 lâminas, ele atacou sem parar, subiam correndo em árvores e durante 5 minutos, Hidan proclamava que iria sacrificar Naruto ao Deus Jashin-sama.

/_Então esse é seu padrão de ataque, ele só é rápido mas não tem habilidade nenhuma... eu deveria esperar o momento certo e usar minha lâmina...AGORA../_

Naruto esperou o momento certo e assim que ela se apresentou ele atacou. Foi um erro fatal para Hidan.

Kakuzu que estava observando a luta relativamente perto, viu como uma das mãos de Naruto ficou com uma aura branca e transparente e como repentinamente ela se esticou e ficou como uma lâmina, exatamente na hora que Hidan ficou perto demais, ele foi decepado.

/_Hmmmmm? Estilo vento? Isso é raro...foi uma técnica muito sutil e simples, mas foi justamente o que causou ela ser fatal. Esse garoto não é qualquer um. Vou ter que prestar mais atenção/_

Se alguém contasse ao Kakuzu que era apenas um clone, ele teria levado a luta muito mais a sério. Infelizmente ele não tinha essa informação.

Naruto sendo um sensor, podia sentir 5 pontos de Chakra acumulados nas costas dele, então ordenando todos os seus clones para chegar todos muito próximos de Kakuzu, ele os detonou. Com a quantidade de clones, dois de seus corações protegidos por máscaras foram destruídos. Os que controlavam o de terra e o da água.

Obviamente sem perder a oportunidade, Naruto lançou uma kunai em direção ao membro da Akatsuki, e quando o mesmo desviou, ele usou o Hiraishin para aparecer atrás de Kakuzu e usou a técnica de múltiplas explosões, usando suas costas como solo. Kakuzu perdeu mais um coração.

/_Droga, esse muleque me pegou desprevenido duas vezes, e agora só me resta dois corações, eu tenho que fazer um ataque com força total/_

Então fazendo uso do coração de fogo, ele fez a máscara sair de seu corpo, usando os tendrils de metal que estavam abaixo de sua pele. Ela tinha quase dois metros de altura e com um corpo de metal preto, poucos ninjas poderiam lutar com Kakuzu agora, mas depois que a máscara de Raio também ganhou seu próprio corpo, seria uma vitória fácil para ele, combinando Raio com fogo, ele criaria uma técnica que explode.

As duas máscaras abriram suas bocas e de cada uma saiu uma bola, de Fogo e Raio respectivamente, e chegando perto do alvo, elas se entrelaçaram virando uma bola verde rápida como um raio.

Apenas duas pessoas viram essa técnica na vida delas, e nenhuma sobreviveu para contar o que acontecia.

"Nenshō gijutsu"

/ _Técnica de combustão /_

Naruto simplesmente ficou parado ali, estendendo sua mão para a frente e simplesmente absorveu a técnica mais forte de Kakuzu.

"Ela parece ser muito forte, a sua técnica merece respeito".

Kakuzu estava abismado, esse garoto tinha feito algo que só o líder da Akatsuki poderia fazer. Algo inimaginável de se fazer, e ainda tinha o fato que ele não sabia como o garoto apareceu atrás dele tão rápido.

Aproveitando a distração de Kakuzu, Naruto usou a marca Hiraishin que tinha deixado nas costas dele quando usou a técnica de múltiplas explosões e se teletransportou para lá.

"Pega de volta!".

Essas foram as últimas palavras que Kakuzu iria ouvir em sua vida, quando Naruto apareceu em suas costas e usou seu próprio jutsu contra ele. Foi uma explosão muito forte, árvores foram tiradas de suas raízes e até mesmo sua mão ficou um pouco ferida.

"Seu desgraçado, você ousa fazer isso com o servo de Jashin-sama? Você será sacrificado por sua heresia seu infiél!"

Hidan ainda era imortal.

"...você está vivo ainda?"

/_Ele está sem a cabeça, como ele ainda está vivo? Será que sua técnica é a causa disso?_ /

Andando até chegar ao corpo e a cabeça falante, ele colocou sua mão sobre Hidan e começou a absorver seu Chakra junto com sua técnica.

"Ei seu desgraçado, o que acha que está fazendo? Saia de perto de mim!"

Hidan estava irritado, mas isso não iria atrapalhar Naruto.

Ignorando o idiota que estava falando bobagem e xingando, Naruto observou como a técnica funcionava, e então após tirar a imortalidade de Hidan, ele simplesmente enfiou uma kunai em sua testa.

/_Então agora eu tenho uma ligação com o plano fora dessa realidade. Não é minha alma que está imortal, mas meu Chakra está tomando conhecimento de sua existência, ele está ficando consciente. Então quando eu "morrer", minhas células que contém meu Chakra, terá minhas memórias, eu sou uma bola de Chakra, basicamente. Se eu arrancar meu braço, precisaria ou absorver ele novamente ou algo que seja comparável na quantidade que eu perdi. Yin e Yang...agora eu sou como uma besta de cauda, teoricamente...minha vida, e meu corpo fisico e Chakra se tornaram a mesma coisa.../_

Enquanto ele estava pensando em como as coisas iriam funcionar com esta técnica, ele coletou o corpo de Hidan e Kakuzu e os levou ao prédio para coletar o prêmio por suas cabeças. Seriam três maletas agora e dois anéis que ele tinha retirado dos dois corpos. Eles tinham um Chakra estranho, seriam estudados depois.

"Líder, eu trago notícias ruins sobre Kakuzu e Hidan, *eles falharam e foram mortos pelo* filho do Quarto Hokage".

Zetsu comunicou Pein, no ritual de selamento da Nibi, a Jinchuuriki da duas caudas tinha sido capturada.

Todos os membros ficaram surpresos, o duo imortal havia perdido? Eles eram rank S e perderam para um garoto que não tinha nenhuma habilidade especial?

"...parece que ele tem seus truques. Se ambos falharam, não importa. Quando a hora chegar, eu mesmo lidarei com ele, enquanto isso, me informe sobre ele."

Pein ordenou, revelando seu Rinnegan.

Meses haviam se passado, a Akatsuki já havia capturarado oito das nove Bijuus, e aparentemente, teria um encontro de Kages, das cinco maiores vilas. Parece que Killer Bee teria sido capturado, e seu irmão Ay, o Raikage, o Kage da Nuvem, finalmente aceitou o convite para o encontro.

Eles estavam reunidos no país do Ferro, um país neutro que não se envolvia com nenhuma vila e sua força militar era basicamente samurais, sem ninjas, por seguirem o código de honra Bushido.

Mifune era o líder, e por isso estava como o intermediário. Parece que Sasuke, irmão mais novo de Itachi, finalmente havia derrotado seu irmão e se juntou a Akatsuki.

Depois de perderem tantos membros, principalmente Pein, quando o mesmo atacou Konoha e acabou sendo derrotado, e os outros membros terem encontrado os seus fins, pelas mãos de Naruto, os últimos membros estavam desesperados se Sasuke e sua trupe de patetas era parte da Akatsuki.

A reunião era conturbada e não estava chegando a lugar nenhum, até que Sasuke em sua completa ignorância, tentou atacar os cinco kages e acabou sendo derrotado. Ele teria sido morto pelo Tsuchikage, Ōnoki, se Uchiha Madara não tivesse aparecido para salvar sua vida. Ele acabou explicando o seu plano de acordar um Deus antigo, usando as Bijuus e então colocando um mundo em um Genjutsu infinito.

Como os líderes não aceitaram entregar as duas últimas Bijuus, já que aparentemente Bee havia escapado, ele declarou a quarta grande guerra ninja.

Minato e Ay foram escolhidos como os líderes do exército de Shinobis, já que as vilas se juntaram para lutar contra Madara e as sete Bijuus.

E Naruto? Bom, ele estava trocando informações com o seu pai e treinando. Seu Senjutsu havia, significativamente, melhorados suas células. Mas, ele estava prestes a aparecer, mas não antes de terminar seus estudos, o rolo dos selos tinha muita técnica proibida, e bem úteis.

Agora era só encontrar algumas pessoas e testaria suas técnicas.

Okay, ele definitivamente não esperava isso, ao andar pelas áreas onde a guerra já havia acabado, ele não podia fazer nada além de ficar chocado com a quantidade de ninjas mortos. Eram milhares e isso era apenas onde ele estava, sua rede sensorial podia sentir conflitos acontecendo quilômetros de sua posição.

Era muito triste ver tantos ninjas mortos, mas tinha muitas pilhas de corpos brancos, eram todos iguais e tinham um Chakra negativo, mas não humano.

/_O que são essas coisas? Elas estão mortas mas tem muita vida nelas, e por que são tão malignos? Parecem humanos na forma física mas parecem ter um tecido orgânico, brancos como papel./_

Chegando perto da pilha de corpos estranhos, ele colocou uma de suas mãos, após tirar a luva e sentiu a textura. Era áspera como uma folha verde, mas fria. Não tinham temperatura, eram frios. Ele decidiu absorver para ver o que aconteceria.

/_...o corpo está secando? E o Chakra que absorvi é potente, cheio de vitalidade, e sinto uma pequena quantidade de Chakra médico, entretanto, a quantidade é baixa, mas com tantos corpos aqui, e pelo o que sinto, milhares espalhados pelo campo de batalha, se eu absorver uma quantidade grande, vai ser muito útil./_

Então sem mais nada para fazer, Naruto criou o máximo de clones que podia, e os espalhou pelo campo, em todas as direções, para absorver o máximo de clones Zetsu possível.

Era apenas o primeiro dia da guerra e já estava virando noite, muitos ninjas estavam se reunindo para grupos maiores e levando os feridos para os acampamentos. Eles não sabiam, mas muitos teriam morrido, se não fosse um certo ninja com uma roupa totalmente preta com um capuz, passando a madrugada toda usando centenas de clones para destruir os Zetsus. Depois de tantos clones absorvidos, sua vitalidade tinha dobrado, e por isso não sentia muito sono ou fadiga.

/_Yosuke pelo jeito conseguiu dominar a Kyuubi, mas por que esse idiota espalhou tantos clones? Oh...OH! Ele está atacando os clones Zetsu, ele consegue identificar pelo jeito, mas como?/_

Naruto não tinha certeza, mas como a Kyuubi era conhecida como concentração de ódio, ele tinha o palpite de que ele podia reconhecer ódio já que estava usando o Chakra da Bijuu. Era basicamente isso, mas ele só teria certeza depois de absorver um pouco. Então enquanto seu irmão saia matando os clones, ele aproveitou para dispersar seus clones e descansar o máximo que poderia. Ele passou o dia em claro, e até ele tinha seus limites.

Enquanto descansava, ele viu como centenas de ninjas mortos foram reanimados pelo Edo-Tensei. Muitos deles fizeram muito estrago, principalmente o verdadeiro Madara. Ele matou milhares apenas no combate mão a mão, depois usando Susanoo e de alguma forma, o Mokuton. Depois invocou dois meteoros, os poucos que sobreviveram fugiram, e deixaram a luta para os 5 kages. Que perderam feio. Era sorte deles que ele estava de volta e revitalizado. E depois de absorver tantos Zetsus, suas habilidades médicas melhoraram bastante, foi o suficiente para salvar a vida deles.

E com isso, Naruto partiu para o último campo de batalha. Ele podia sentir o Chakra de todos os ninjas lá, principalmente das Bijuus.

Chegando lá, ele ficou sem saber o que pensar, tudo estava um caos.

Aparentemente, Madara estava de volta a vida, todos os Hokages estavam no campo de batalha, aparentemente revividos pelo Edo-Tensei. Ele podia ver que quase metade do exército ninja estava morto, espalhados pelo chão.

_/Eu não estava esperando por isso, muito menos ver as Bijuus serem engolidas por essa estátua que Madara está controlando. E aquilo no peito dele é o rosto do Hashirama? Eu posso sentir que é a mesma coisa que aqueles Zetsus. Seria isso tecido biológico do primeiro Hokage? E essa árvore que chega nas nuvens, de onde veio isso?/_

Ele não tinha certeza, mas pela quantidade de Chakra que aquela árvore estava lentamente puxando do solo, não era coisa boa. Então sem motivos para entregar sua posição, ele entrou no modo sábio e começou a absorver da árvore, o máximo de Chakra que podia, e já que ele teoricamente poderia expandir sua quantidade de Chakra graças ao Hidan e aos Zetsus, ele não teve problema. Mas depois de um tempo, ele não estava mais absorvendo o Chakra da árvore, mas a árvore em si. Ele conseguiu selar dentro de si mesmo, quase 3 toneladas antes dela simplesmente ser cortada na base, por uma técnica de Yosuke.

Ele agora sabia que não era uma árvore qualquer, aquilo tinha tanta vida que seu próprio Chakra estava diferente. Mas sem perder muito tempo, Madara absorveu quase toda a árvore e ficou muito mais forte. Ele estava quase no mesmo nível do Sábio do seis caminhos. Naruto não tinha uma Bijuu dentro dele, nem olhos especiais, aquilo era além do seu limite.

Então enquanto seu irmão Yosuke que de alguma maneira tinha uma versão mais fraca do Chakra do Seis Caminhos dentro dele, e Sasuke que agora tinha um Rinnegan, distraiam Madara, Naruto foi até a base da árvore cortada e absorveu todo o restante da árvore. Foi tanto Chakra que ele ficou alguns momentos tentando se adaptar, até poder se mover novamente.

/_O que? Por que tudo está brilhando?/_

Naruto viu que tudo estava claro como o dia, e ao olhar ao céu, viu o Rinnegan sendo refletido pela lua. O plano de Madara havia dado certo.

Ele não podia se mover, ele estava preso na ilusão mais poderosa que existe, apenas aqueles que tinham o Rinnegan poderiam resistir. Então sem poder se mover e usar ninjutsu, ele seria preso pelos galhos que apareceram do chão e estavam o absorvendo.

/_Jikukan... Hiraishin/_

Antes de ser completamente coberto pelos galhos da árvore, Naruto conseguiu se teletransportar para longe, em seu esconderijo. Era uma base quase inútil, mas era onde ele dormia. Ela ficava no subsolo, sem entradas ou saídas, como uma quarto sem portas ou janelas. Estava cerca de 100 metros abaixo do solo, e tinha paredes cobertas com chapas de ferro.

Ao teleportar, ele caiu, e o efeito do Genjutsu lentamente foi saindo de seu corpo. Ele podia mover seu corpo, e seus olhos perderam o reflexo do Rinnegan.

/..._urgh...eu não sabia que ele usaria o Mokuton em conjunto com o Rinnegan../_

Se levantando, ele podia sentir as coisas ao seu redor em uma escala muito maior. Ele podia sentir quase todo o planeta agora, e não ficou nada feliz com o que sentiu. Basicamente todas as pessoas e invocações estavam presas no Genjutsu refletindo da Lua, e as raízes saiam do solo e colocavam as pessoas em casulos, absorvendo lentamente seus Chakras.

Após esperar alguns momentos, ele pode sentir que o processo havia acabado e então ele voltou ao campo de batalha, já que o Genjutsu já havia sido aplicado.

Chegando no campo de batalha, ele pode sentir algo de errado. Olhando para o norte, ele avistou o Zetsu negro se aproximando de Madara, e o golpeando pelas costas. De alguma maneira, Zetsu enfiou sua mão nas costas dele e atravessou seu peito, sua matéria espalhou se pelo corpo de Madara

_/...ele nao é parceiro do Madara? Eu tenho certeza que vi os dois trabalhando juntos, então por que isso?/_

Ao ficar ali, longe de onde o conflito estava acontecendo, ele não podia ouvir nada, mas podia sentir. De alguma forma o Zetsu negro estava usando Madara para absorver uma quantidade de Chakra do solo tão grande que o corpo de Madara começou a inchar como um balão. Ele já tinha aquela estátua, a árvore e as 9 Bijuus dentro dele, mas de alguma forma, todo aquele Chakra era facilmente ofuscado pela quantidade que ele agora tinha.

Completando seu plano, Zetsu cobriu completamente o corpo de Madara e assim estabilizou o processo, e quando ele saiu, tinha uma mulher no lugar.

/..._isso não é possível, de onde isso veio? Madara foi traído e agora ele virou uma mulher?/_

Ao focar na mulher, Naruto sentiu medo. Muito medo.

/_Essa quantidade de Chakra é desumano. Ninguém pode conter tanta energia assim./_

A quantidade era grande, ela naquele momento tinha mais força que qualquer ninja que já existiu, por uma margem gigantesca. Naruto era um lago e ela era o mar.

Agindo rapidamente, aquela mulher teletransportou todos para uma outra dimensão, deixando apenas Naruto no campo de batalha.

_/Ela foi pra muito longe, fora dessa realidade. Por alguns momentos o portal estava aberto e eu pude sentir que aquele universo tinha apenas Chakra daquela mulher. E de onde ela vem afinal? Cabelos brancos do tamanho de seu corpo, um Rinnegan na sua testa, usuária do Byakugan e com chifres que parecem orelhas de coelho...ela no mínimo não é humana./_

Sem mais nada pra fazer, Naruto saiu em busca do campo para tentar fazer algo. Ele estava sem saber o que fazer, até sentir um pico de Chakra não muito longe de sua localização, então usando toda sua força, ele deu um pulo de quilômetros e chegou ao destino, e com a força de seu impacto, destruiu onde caiu levantando assim uma nuvem de poeira.

Ele pensou que encontraria algumas pessoas, e ele de fato encontrou, mas não o que queria.

"...nunca é um dia normal, não é?..."

Na sua frente tinha 4 "pessoas". Senju Hashirama, Senju Tobirama e Sarutobi Hiruzen, todos ex Hokages, todos mortos, todos Edo-Tensei. E tinha um cara velho, flutuando, com as pernas dobradas e com um Shakujo e dois Rinnegans.

"Quem é você? Como não foi afetado pelo Mugen Tsukuyomi?".

Tobirama, o mais frio e inteligente no sentido acadêmico, perguntou o que todos queriam saber.

Olhando para as faces dos ninjas ao seu redor ele respondeu como se fosse um passeio no parque.

"A luz que refletia na lua servia para nós paralisar enquanto as raízes nos cobria. Então eu me teleportei para abaixo do solo onde as raízes não iriam me alcançar, nem a luz. E sim, eu disse isso, e eu sei o Hiraishin. É, isso que você ouviu".

Repetindo algumas vezes para não perguntarem novamente a mesma coisa.

"Hmm... você pertence ao mundo dos vivos. Seu plano para se livrar dos efeitos são geniais."

O velho entrou na conversa e depois parou, mesmo quando todos dos ninjas ali presentes olhavam para sua face, esperando ele continuar. Ele não fez, só olhou de volta sem piscar.

"...e quem é você?"

Naruto não estava gostando muito das vibes desse velho.


	16. capítulo 16

A queda.

"Meu nome é Ootsutsuki Hagoromo, mas vocês devem me conhecer como o Sábio dos Seis Caminhos. Eu sou uma mera aparição do meu Chakra, meu corpo tendo sucumbido ao passar dos anos a muito tempo. A muitas eras atrás, minha mãe, Ootsutsuki Kaguya, foi enviada a terra com a missão de proteger a Árvore Divina" - neste momento olhando fixamente nos olhos de Naruto - " ela deveria ter cuidado, mas acabou comendo o fruto do Chakra, que aparece a cada mil anos. A Árvore Divina suga toda a energia do planeta até ele morrer, e nesse período ela dará frutos. Ela se tornou uma Deusa, sendo chamada de Deusa coelho, e assim acabou com as guerras que destruíam a terra. Período onde eu e meu irmão Hamura, nascemos. Mas com o passar do tempo seu poder foi corrompendo sua bondade, onde começou a abusar de seus poderes, tornando se assim a Coelha Demônio. Para evitar que minha mãe matasse as pessoas, os sacrificando para cirar clones Zetsu, para lutar contra o clã que viria atrás dela, eu e meu irmão lutamos contra ela durante 6 meses, onde ela usou a Árvore Divina como Avatar de batalha, criando assim o Juubi, o dez caudas. Com muito custo, finalmente conseguimos vencer, e a selar, já que ela é imortal. Usando a devastação planetária, eu a selei dentro de uma lua, de minha criação, e a enviei para o espaço. Do Juubi eu retirei seu Chakra e coloquei dentro de mim, criando assim as noves Bijuus. Meu irmão foi para a lua, cuidar do selo que mantia nossa mãe aprisionada, e eu busquei espalhar o Ninshu, o credo ninja, compartilhando meu Chakra com as pessoas, para assim podemos conversar espiritualmente, sem trocar palavras, apenas com o contato. Conhecimento mútuo. Eu consegui criar uma religião e tinha muitos seguidores e acabei tendo dois filhos. Indra era um menino inteligente, talentoso, e tendo herdado de mim o Sharingan, ele era o mais inteligente e mais habilidoso, enquanto seu irmão mais novo, Ashura, era o imprestável, não conseguia aprender nada e não tinha talento, mas era carinhoso, diferente de Indra. Eu teria que escolher um sucessor, e Indra era o mais óbvio, mas com o passar dos anos, se tornou frio e perverso, acreditando que o poder e guiar as pessoas com punho de ferro era o caminho para a paz, enquanto Ashura era adorado por todos por ser gentil, e acreditava que o trabalho duro em grupo seria a chave para conseguir evitar guerras e trazer a paz. Ao escolher Ashura como meu sucessor, Indra se revoltou e assim declarou guerra contra Ashura. Indra formaria o clã que seria conhecido como Uchiha e Ashura os Senju. Porém, mesmo após suas mortes, seus potentes Chakras continuavam a imigrar de cem e cem anos para seus descendentes, prologando assim uma guerra por mais de mil anos. Hashirama e Madara foram um deles, e Sasuke e Yosuke são os possuidores atuais. Tentando corrigir meu erro no passado, eu dividi meu Chakra para Sasuke e Yosuke, dando o Rinnegan e meu Modo Sábio dos Seis Caminhos respectivamente. E com o restante, apareci aqui para poder trazê-los de volta, caso ganhem da minha mãe".

"Sua família é culpada por todos esses anos de desgraça no mundo ninja?"

Naruto estava enfurecido, sentimento não compartilhado pelos Hokages.

"Antes de ter sido selada, minha mãe criou uma criatura e a usou para a trazer de volta. Vocês devem o conhecer como Zetsu negro. Ele manipulou meu filho e os seus descendentes, ele é o causador de tudo o que ocorreu, mesmo os ninjas serem sanguinários por natureza".

Hagoromo explicou, tentando aplacar o jovem ninja.

"...eu sou um ninja, e se você quer culpar os ninjas, como se fosse nossa culpa que pessoas estão morrendo por causa de guerras, que é nossa culpa que há pessoas famintas nos campos abandonados de guerra, que é culpa do código ninja, que as pessoas não podem comprar comida ou poderem viver suas vidas, você está colocando a culpa em todos nós. Mas eu estou culpando você, por que se não fosse por sua culpa, eu não teria que salvar o mundo das cagadas que você fez, me entende?"

Sem dar tempo de resposta, Naruto avançou no sábio e roubou todo seu Chakra, o que lhe deu conhecimento e acesso ao Rikudou Senjutsu, o Chakra dos Seis Caminhos. Sendo apenas uma bola de Chakra sem corpo físico, Hagoromo não podia fazer nada para impedir.

"Garoto, por que você fez isso? Agora eles estarão presos naquela dimensão!".

Hashirama estava achando que este garoto iria fazer algo muito ruim, e talvez tivesse que o abater.

"...os mortos deveriam permanecerem mortos e deixarem os vivos lidarem com as coisas."

Dando suas palavras, Naruto se teletransportou para longe.

/_Eu tenho pouco tempo para controlar esse Chakra, o velho tinha uma quantidade miserável e eu preciso aumentar isso./_

Criando o máximo de clones possível, eles todos entraram em posição de meditação e entraram no modo sábio, assim enviando toda a energia natural que absorvia para sua reserva de Chakra Sábio dos Seis Caminhos.

Ele ficou cerca de uma hora fazendo isso, aumentando em cerca de 30% da sua reserva. Tendo absorvido o Chakra de Hagoromo, que era apenas Chakra puro, ele obteve as memórias recentes e de como os trazer de volta da dimensão da Kaguya. Memória essa que o fez entender como dois selos apareceram em suas mãos. A mão esquerda tinha uma lua preta e na direita uma bola branca, como o sol.

Os selos do Chibaku Tensei, a devastação planetária. Técnica usada para selar a Kaguya, pela segunda vez. Era hora de voltarem para casa.

Fazendo os selos, ele usou quase todo seu Chakra e trouxe todos de volta.

Olhando e seu redor, ele podia ver todas as Bijuus, Yosuke, Sakura, Sasuke e Kakashi. Eles estavam cansados, machucado e alertas, já que estavam no meio do nada, na dimensão da Kaguya quando sentiriam um puxão e apareceram no campo de batalha da guerra ninja, com Naruto ajoelhado, com sinais claros de estresse e fadiga.

" Que bom...se vocês estão aqui, o selo deu certo. Hagoromo disse que não tinha muito tempo, então me passou esse selo de invocação, para trazer vocês de volta."

Explicou com pausas, devido a sua respiração ofegante.

"Irmão? O que você está fazendo aqui?"

Yosuke estava feliz mas confuso, o que diabos seu irmão estava fazendo ali, e como? Se todos foram pegos no Mugen Tsukuyomi como ele poderia estar ali, de joelhos, como se nada estivesse de errado no mundo.

"Como você escapou do Genjutsu? Apenas aqueles que tem o Rinnegan são imunes".

Sasuke estava perplexo, ele teve que usar o seu Susanoo completo para proteger o resto do time, já que ele era o único que poderia desfazer o efeito do Mugen Tsukuyomi. Então, como ele havia resistido aos efeitos?

Todos queriam saber as respostas, até mesmo as Bijuus.

"Pergunte ao segundo Hokage, foi graças a técnica dele que não fui pego, como ele é o criador, talvez tenha as respostas que você quer".

O Rinnegan era mais poderoso que o Sharingan, e mesmo com isso ele não viu nenhuma mentira no que Naruto havia falado. Kyuubi é o único que poderia detectar mentiras, já que ele era sensor de qualquer emoção negativa.

Infelizmente para os dois, Naruto não mentiu em nenhum momento, ele apenas contou meias verdades. Realmente, Hagoromo não tinha muito tempo, e ele passou o selo para o Naruto, já que foi absorvido. E ele escapou do Genjutsu por causa do Hiraishin, técnica do segundo Hokage.

"Mas eu gostaria de saber algo. Se um Jinchuuriki morre quando tem a sua Bijuu extraída, como você ainda está vivo Yosuke, já que a Kyuubi está ali?"

Perguntou, no final apontado com seu dedo para a Bijuu mencionada.

"Oh... é que agora eu sou o Jinchuuriki de todas as Bijuus".

A cara de seu irmão deve ter lhe dado alguma dica, pois ele continuou.

"Antes de ter a Kurama arrancada de mim, eu tinha ganhado um pouco de Chakra de cada uma das Bijuus. E depois a mãe me deu um pouco também, então eu tinha uma quantidade de cada uma delas. Isso me faz um pseudo Jinchuuriki do dez caudas".

Yosuke explicou, feliz com o que tinha agora.

"...você disse Kurama?"

Ele tinha entendido bem, mas que nome era esse? A Bijuu tinha um nome? E por que Sasuke tinha tanta raiva dentro de si, ao ouvir Yosuke falar? Hmmm, era melhor prestar atenção naquele idiota.

"Uhh...sim, todas as Bijuus tem nomes!. Shukaku, Matatabi, Isobu, Son Goku, Kokuo, Saiken, Chōmei, Gyūki e Kurama. Nessa ordem."

Yosuke revelou para todos, apontado para cada Bijuu que falava o nome.

"...isso é inesperado, algo que nunca imaginei. Mas e agora? Todos vocês estão aqui, como desfazemos o Genjutsu?".

Naruto perguntou, oajoelhado, ainda se recuperando.

"Para desfazer, é necessário eu e Sasuke. Meu Chakra do Seis Caminhos e o Rinnegan dele são o suficiente".

Yosuke, por mais que tivesse todo aquele poder, ainda era despreparado.

"Sim...mas antes, eu tenho que matar você, Yosuke".

Sasuke soltou sua bomba.

Todos olharam para ele horrorizados, menos Naruto, que já imaginava isso.

/_Vamos ver qual é o seu plano, Sasuke_.../

Naruto já estava pegando uma de suas kunais marcadas com o Hiraishin.

"...por que isso? Por quê agora que tudo está bem?"

Sakura perguntou, desesperada. Quando ela pensa que finalmente o time sete estaria de volta, o ninja renegado solta mais uma.

"Por que? Por que tudo isso aconteceu por causa de cobiça. Cobiça dos Kages, por quererem dominar o mundo, destruíram e causaram guerras, tudo isso para serem os mais fortes, para terem o poder das Bijuus! Não mais, eu vou ser o líder agora, eu vou causar uma revolução."

Sasuke estava firme em sua direção, ele não iria mudar.

" E por que você tem que matar o Yosuke? O que isso iria mudar?".

Kakashi estava tentando ganhar informações, mesmo sua condição o impossibilitando de combater.

" Eu vou matar os cinco Kages, e depois todas as Bijuus. Mas eu preciso do Chakra delas para liberar o Genjutsu, Chakra esse que Yosuke possui. Se as pessoas virem ele, com o poder das Bijuus, a caça por elas irá continuar, todos vão querer ter esse poder. Além disso, ele é o único que pode atrapalhar meus planos no futuro, então vou acabar com ele agora".

Sasuke não perdeu tempo e colocou todas as Bijuus em uma ilusão, exatamente como as pessoas presas no Tsukuyomi. E ainda as colocou dentro de esferas de rochas, exatamente como fizeram com Kaguya. Nove bolas do tamanho de meteoros estavam flutuando no céu.

"Você sabe onde me encontrar, Yosuke".

Sasuke foi com toda sua velocidade para o campo onde teria a batalha, levando as Bijuus presas no céu consigo. Sua maestria com o controle de gravidade e do Chibaku Tensei era incrível.

"YOSUKE! Você vai fazer o que agora? Ele tem todas as Bijuus e o Rinnegan, você vai precisar de ajuda, mas eu preciso saber mais sobre ele se quisermos ter alguma chance!".

Naruto fez uma atuação digna de ator, ele estava pouco se lixando para aquele papo do Sasuke, mesmo tendo todo aquele poder, ele ainda tinha o fator surpresa. Ninguém sabia que ele era um usuário do Hiraishin. E ganhar mais informações seria ótimo.

"Desculpe irmão, mas você está muito abaixo dele, eu sou o único que posso lutar contra ele. O melhor que você pode fazer é não se intrometer por que você só iria me atrapalhar".

Dando suas palavras, Yosuke foi para o encontro de Sasuke.

/..._ele não falou isso. Você sempre foi arrogante, mas dessa vez você só me irritou, Yosuke. Habilidade não se mede com o quanto você sabe, mas quão bem você usa o que tem. E você não sabe usar sua inteligência, e isso vai lhe custar/._

Por fora ele estava furioso, mas por dentro ele estava desapontado.

"Não se preocupe, Sasuke falou a mesma coisa para gente o tempo inteiro, sabemos o que você sente. Mas ele tem razão, essa luta vai além dos nossos limites, ele estão além da nossa capacidade física."

Kakashi estava bem, super cansado mas decidiu dar uma aliviada na ferida que seu irmão deixou.

"Hmm... Kakashi, por que você tem dois olhos normais agora? Cadê seu Sharingan?"

Por que ele estava com os olhos normais?

"Oh, isso? Obito tinha um dos Rinnegans, então para fugir de Madara, ele foi pra sua dimensão compacta. Madara acabou roubando de mim para ir atrás do Obito que tinha o outro olho Rinnegan. Yosuke nesse meio tempo criou um para mim, usando uma cópia das minhas células".

Kakashi revelou, tampando seu olho com a bandana, por força do hábito.

"Mas como Obito conseguiu o Rinnegan? Achei que só o líder da Akatsuki, Pein, tinha esses olhos. Foi o que eu ouvi dos boatos, depois da destruição de Konoha".

Nada estava fazendo sentido agora, pelo menos não para Naruto.

"Longa história, mas basicamente Zetsu foi o causador do massacre do clã Uzumaki, que causou o início da segunda guerra ninja, e Madara no final de sua vida despertou o Rinnegan, onde invocou a Gedō Mazou, que na verdade era o corpo da Kaguya junto com parte da Árvore Divina, e nisso Zetsu negro apareceu, fingindo ser a vontade de Madara que ele acabou criando quando invocou a estátua. Já que estava perto da morte, Madara mandou Zetsu negro transplantar seus olhos, os Rinnegans, para um criança Uzumaki. Sendo um órfão da guerra, Nagato, que junto com Konan e Yahiko, formaram a Akatsuki, sendo ninjas que resolviam pacificamente as coisas, mas Danzo e Hanzou da salamandra, acabaram os levando para uma armadilha e Yahiko acabou morrendo, onde ele invocou a Gedō Mazou e ficou dependente dela para sobreviver. Como ele estava desolado, Obito que ja havia sido treinado por Madara, os convenceu as trazer dor ao mundo, para assim conquistar paz. O resto você já sabe ou deve imaginar."

Kakashi não perdeu a ironia que aquilo era a versão curta.

Naruto passou a noite toda, até amanhecer, sentado com Kakashi e Sakura, conversando sobre o que aconteceu durante a guerra e como foi a luta contra Kaguya, enquanto sentia a luta acontecendo de longe. Eles estavam jogando técnicas que destruíam montanhas inteiras, que partiam o solo da terra, e que não acertava nunca o alvo. E secretamente absorvendo Senjutsu, para ir carregando as suas reservas, mas era extremamente lento.

/_Mas que tipo de idiotas tem tanto poder e ainda assim, não conseguem fazer nada, mesmo usando tudo o que tem, quanto desperdício/_

Eles certamente eram os ninjas mais poderosos na história, no quesito de técnicas mais destrutivas, ficando atrás de Hagoromo e Kaguya, mas eram péssimos como estratégistas.

Quando o sol começou a raiar, Naruto podia sentir que a luta estava quase no fim, já que a quantidade de Chakra dos combatentes estava baixo.

Olhando em direção ao local onde a batalha ainda estava acontecendo, decidiu ir até lá para ver o que iria acontecer.

Colocando suas mãos em seus joelhos e fazendo um leve sim de esforço, ele se levantou.

"Depois de 2 dias de guerra, eu estou bem cansado, minhas costas estão moídas. Mas pelo jeito a luta deles está chegando ao fim, eu deveria ir lá checar, você fiquem aqui, se algo der errado, eu sou o único que posso ter uma chance de lutar".

Explicou, olhando para Kakashi que entendeu o recado.

Sasuke estava cansado depois da briga, era a chance de atacar.

Recebendo a confirmação para ir até lá, Naruto foi o mais rápido possível, e quando estava longe o suficiente, fez alguns clones para absorver o máximo de Senjutsu, para reabastecer a sua fonte do Seis Caminhos. Chegando lá, ele podia ver o tamanho do estrago, e era algo que ninjas normais nunca poderiam fazer, aquilo ia muito além do comum.

/_Então é isso que você pode fazer quando se tem uma quantidade de Chakra do tamanho de Bijuus, e tem genética descendente de aliens./_

Olhando a sua volta, nada mais era como antes. O vale da morte foi o lugar que Hashirama e Madara lutaram a mais de cem anos no passado, criando uma fenda gigantesca que posteriormente seria usada para criar estátuas dos dois ninjas, com seus cem metros de altura, para lembrar o momento. Eles também eram uma barragem para a represa que ali se encontrava, mas pelo jeito até isso foi destruído.

As montanhas que ficavam pela região foram apagadas do mapa, a represa estava baixa e apenas pedaços das estátuas estavam visíveis, e o ambiente estava com o ar saturado de Chakra, era algo muito poderoso. E claro, as nove Bijuus ainda estavam presas nos meteoros que estavam parados no céu.

Pulando do precipício e caindo no chão suavemente, ele tentou achar os dois, mas com tanta energia no ar e eles com quase nada, depois dessa luta, ficava um pouco difícil. Mas ali estavam, deitados no chão, inconscientes. Chegando perto, ele viu algo que não esperava, os dois tinham perdido, do cotovelo para baixo, os braços predominantes. E ainda estavam sangrando, ele iriam morrer de hemorragia.

Quando ele iria começar usar a palma mística médica, ele teve um pensamento.

/_Espera, Kakashi disse que Yosuke usou uma marca na sua mão para recriar seu olho, e que o mesmo selo salvou a vida do Gai, depois de ter usado os oito portões. Será que eu também posso? Afinal, o selo está comigo agora.../_

Colocando sua mão com o selo Yang do Sol da sua mão direita sobre o Rinnegan de Sasuke, ele podia sentir o Chakra de Hagoromo, certamente sua parte Yin que ele deu para Sasuke.

/_Esses Chakras são perigosos demais com esses dois idiotas voláteis. Não posso deixar isso continuar/_

Ele então abriu a pálpebra de Sasuke e arrancou seu Rinnegan, com um som de ligamento sendo danificado. Usando a outra mão, Naruto arrancou seu próprio olho esquerdo e implantou o Rinnegan, usando ninjutsu médico para recriar as conexões, coisa dentro de sua habilidade já que possuía conhecimento de todas as coisas universais devido ao Chakra do Seis Caminhos. Doeu um pouco, mas nada que ele não tenha sentido antes.

_/Mesmo sendo recente, eu posso sentir o efeito do Rinnegan, posso sentir seu poder voltando ao seu pico original, devido ao meu Chakra ser do Seis Caminhos. E ja que eu tenho o poder de conhecimento das coisas universais...eu já sei o que esse olho é capaz, já que ele se conectou ao meu Chakra. Hmhmhm/_

Colocando sua mão sobre a cabeça de Sasuke, Naruto arrancou a força, todas as suas memórias. Da sua infância, da verdade do massacre do clã Uchiha, da luta contra Kaguya e contra Yosuke. Ele realmente seria um perigo para o mundo ninja se continuasse vivo, e agora que as pessoas viram o potencial da genética, seu corpo seria roubado para estudos, e ter mais lunáticos atrás do poder das Bijuus seria péssimo. Então usando uma técnica de fogo, Naruto queimou o corpo de Sasuke, que ainda estava vivo e acordou com seu corpo queimando, mas não podia fazer nada, devido estar sem o seu olho que absorve Chakra, e estar debilitado devido estar quase sem Chakra, ele não podia fazer nada mas ficar ali e sentir seu corpo ser consumido pelo fogo. Seus gritos não foram escutados por ninguém além de Naruto.

/_Você não queria que as pessoas fossem atrás de você, depois de você ter matado todos que estavam no seu "caminho da paz" como você mesmo disse? Você é uma pessoa cheia de ódio Sasuke e não passa de um câncer nesse mundo/_

Depois de usar uma técnica de terra, ele escondeu o corpo carbonizado no subsolo, uns duzentos metros de profundidade. Virando para seu irmão, ele não tinha certeza do que fazer, então fez o mais simples. Primeiro nele cauterizou a ferida, e depois arrancou o Chakra de cada uma das Bijuus dentro dele, deixando apenas a da nove caudas, para não morrer. E depois tirou o Chakra Yang de Hagoromo, então sem mais Modo do Seis Caminhos para Yosuke.

/_Agora ele está estável, não vai morrer. Mas eu ainda tenho que liberar as pessoas do Mugen Tsukuyomi e libertar as Bijuus. Mas antes disso, eu preciso fazer algo, viu desfazer os erros do passado/._

Naruto olhou para as Bijuus, e fazendo um selo de mão, pegou uma boa quantidade de Chakra para si. Se tivesse alguém ali, iriam ver nove bolas de pedra no céu liberar um energia e ela ser absorvida por uma única pessoa.


	17. capítulo 17

O Reino

Sentido uma quantidade inimaginável entrando em seu corpo, Naruto só podia pensar em como aquela raiz da Árvore Divina que ele absorveu estava se tornando parte de seu corpo. Ele podia sentir seu DNA sendo alterado. Tudo estava mais resistente, seus ligamentos, seus músculos, sua estrutura óssea, tudo estava mais forte, como se fossem feitos por laboratório. Sua pele ficou mais pálida e seus cabelos ficaram brancos, como a neve. Tinham um tom de prata, e seu Rinnegan que era cinza, ficou vermelho. Agora além de ter os vários anéis, cada anel tinha as marcas do Sharingan.

/_Parece que o Hagoromo não deu apenas o Rinnegan ao Sasuke, ele deu uma versão melhorada. Parece até que o poder de dois olhos estão concentrados em um só./_

Usando o Rinnegan, Naruto usou o Caminho Tendo, que controla a gravidade, e foi flutuando até o centro do campo de batalha. Olhando para o seu arredor, ele viu que não tinha alguma maneira que ele pudesse usar para tirar o Chakra das pessoas, já que quem criou o Mugen Tsukuyomi foi Madara, e ele havia absorvido a Árvore usada para controlar as pessoas. Então Naruto juntou suas duas mãos e usou o Rinnegan junto com o Chakra dos Seis Caminhos, e liberou a técnica. O formato do Rinnegan desapareceu da Lua e o Chakra parou de ser enviado a dimensão da Kaguya, que estava selada dentro de sua própria dimensão.

As pessoas não estavam mais presas no mundo ilusório, o mundo perfeito, um Genjutsu que fazia o sonho se tornar realidade, uma utopia, enquanto roubava seu Chakra e tornava seu corpo em Zetsu. Uma técnica perversa.

_/O mundo não deveria ter sido apresentado ao Chakra, Hagoromo. Sua mãe errou ao tentar dominar as pessoas, mas você errou mais ainda, ao dar a essas mesmas pessoas, poder. Poder esse que eu vou tomar de volta./_

Fazendo um selo com sua mão, Naruto iniciou o seu Genjutsu. Mugen Tsukuyomi foi iniciado pela segunda vez. Mas dessa vez seria diferente, por que ele tomou o Chakra das pessoas, e depois usou o Rinnegan para apagar o conhecimento do Chakra da mente delas. Dessa forma, eles não teriam mais acesso a suas memórias, mesmo que eles tivessem seu conhecimento escrito, eles não teriam mais como usar, já que seus corpos tiveram quase tudo retirado, apenas o suficiente para sobreviver e não saberiam mais usar suas técnicas, por que não lembrariam mais como usá-las. Agora eram apenas civis com conhecimento sobre luta e uso de armas brancas.

Fazendo todo o processo de retirada de Chakra, a árvore que aparece quando essa técnica é usada, começou a absorver, lentamente, todo aquele Chakra que estava sendo recolhido.

Chegando ao limite, Naruto trouxe as Bijuus e as tirou do Chibaku Tensei e controlou os galhos para absorver o Chakra das bestas. Pouco a pouco, todo o Chakra que estava espalhado pelo mundo foi recolhido, e então um fruto de Chakra nasceu.

Era hora da colheita.

/ _Então tudo se resume a isso. Eu achei que fazendo aquela missão com a desculpa que trai minha vila, eu teria sido convocado a ser membro da Akatsuki, já que teria usado o rolo dos selos proibidos para me tornar forte nos olhos deles, mas nem isso eu consegui. Em um prazo curto, tudo foi pro espaço. Primeiro Madara não era Madara, depois uma guerra Mundial, como se não bastasse, Madara aparece como Edo-Tensei e volta a vida, Obito se redimiu e ajudou a parar Madara, que absorveu todas as Bijuus e uma Árvore, se tornando o novo Sábio do Seis Caminhos, que apareceu pra Yosuke e Sasuke e dividiu seu poder com eles, só para Madara ser pego pelas costas, pelo seu servo que na verdade era servo de outra pessoa, Kaguya, mãe do tal Sábio. Todo mundo manipulando todo mundo, através de gerações, para no final ficar tudo na minha mão, apenas por que decidi esperar antes de fazer as coisas. Heh, se não fosse trágico seria engraçado. Mas agora eu não tenho mais o que esperar, tenho que sumir com essa fruta, antes que ela seja consumida novamente./_

Pegando a fruta no topo da árvore, Naruto podia sentir poder nela, algo sútil. A fruta parecia um morango, do tamanho de um melão, mas era pesada como uma pedra. Algo impressionante, já que ele não era uma pessoa normal, mas não pesada o suficiente para causar esforço. Tirando a casca, a fruta era um laranja, parecia uma manga e Naruto mordeu a fruta, que era macia como uma banana, e suculenta como uma melancia. A cada mordida, suco escorria por sua boca, passava por seus dedos e pingavam para o chão. Ele comeu a fruta ferozmente, era sem sombra de dúvidas, a coisas mais gostosa que ele havia comido em toda sua vida. Chegando no final, ele encontrou 3 sementes. Ele as guardou, por que sem dúvidas, era algo importante demais para simplesmente destruir.

As mudanças foram instantâneas. Seus cabelos ficaram mais compridos, chegando ao seu tornozelo, seus olhos agora eram azuis, o olho esquerdo estava azul como sempre, mas estava brilhando, e o Rinnegan que estava vermelho, ficou azul. Sua pele antes pálida, agora estava bronzeada levemente, e suas roupas estavam da mesma maneira que antes. Internamente, seu corpo era outro. Seus órgãos eram extremamente mais fortes, sua pele e músculos eram resistentes a basicamente tudo. Sua força vital era tão forte que ele podia sentir sua força afetando a Árvore, pequenos galhos nasciam rapidamente e floresciam imediatamente. Ele tinha tanta vida dentro de si que afetava o meio ambiente.

/_Então esse é o poder que vocês tinham, todos vocês chegaram nesse patamar e esqueceram do valor dessa força. Nenhum de vocês mereceram ter esses poderes, vocês são fracos de espírito/_

Tendo comido o fruto, ele não tinha mais porque continuar com a ilusão. Descendo até o solo, Naruto cancelou o Genjutsu e esperou as pessoas saírem dos casulos, para então absorver a árvore.

/_Deixar essa árvore com tanta vida, seria pedir para problemas com essas pessoas, agora que estão sem poder, vão vasculhar até o fim do mundo para conseguirem uma migalha de poder e está árvore tendo tanto poder genético, seria usada para causar guerras entres eles, novamente/._

Absorvendo toda a árvore, um processo mais rápido do que ele poderia imaginar, provavelmente devido ao Rinnegan.

Ele foi até o campo de batalha, onde a guerra estava acontecendo no dia anterior e chegou no solo com um impacto tão forte, que todos podiam ver a centenas de quilômetros. Poeira e tremores se espalharam, derrubando todos que estavam por perto.

Gritos e perguntas podiam ser escutados, ninguém sabia o que estava acontecendo e então Naruto usou estilo vento e liberou de seu corpo uma quantidade de Chakra que assoprou toda a podeira para longe. Ele agora era o foco da atenção, ninguém falava uma palavra, não sabendo quem era e o que estava acontecendo, já que suas últimas memórias eram de ter sido pego no Mugen Tsukuyomi de Madara.

"Escutem todos, pois irei dizer apenas uma vez. Meu nome é Naruto, eu fui um ninja de Konoha, mas eu tenho uma habilidade especial, eu posso sentir as emoções de todas as pessoas, sentir cada emoção. Durante toda minha vida, eu tive o desprazer de sentir o ódio, a ganância, a inveja, a maldade de cada um que estive perto o suficiente e percebi algo, percebi que amor gera sacrifício, sacrifício gera dor, dor gera vingança e vingança gera ódio. Um ciclo infinito, passado de geração em geração. Este é o nosso passado e este é o nosso futuro, então eu não posso acreditar em nada além de que humanos não se entendem e nunca irão. A cada dia as lutas ficam mais sangrentas, e causam mais dor nessa terra, e por essa razão, eu decidi mudar isso. Eu absorvi as Bijuus, cada uma delas, eu arranquei de todos dessa terra a capacidade de moldar Chakra e as memórias relacionas a elas. Nenhum de vocês jamais poderão guerrear como ninjas, nem os seus filhos, os filhos dos seus filhos e os filhos deles, até o dia que o conhecimento do Chakra seja esquecido através dos séculos. A partir desse momento, eu declaro o fim do mundo ninja."

Para dar ênfase em suas palavras, Naruto agitou seu Chakra, causando tremores pelo terra.

"Eu sou o homem mais poderoso que já andou neste mundo. E serei o último, até o dia de minha morte. Eu sou o ninja imortal, Naruto! Eu ficarei de olho em vocês, para não voltarem os velhos hábitos. Mas lembrem de uma coisa... não há descanso para os ímpios.."

Sem esperar, Naruto abriu um portal com seu Rinnegan e foi para a Lua, onde Hagoromo disse que seu irmão tinha ido e provavelmente deixou seus descendentes cuidarem da prisão que cuidava da Gedō Mazou. E ele podia sentir um Chakra peculiar ao redor do planeta.

Enquanto ele andava tranquilamente pela Lua, ele podia sentir que tinha uma grande quantidade de Chakra no interior dela, mas como ele não estava vendo nenhum método de entrar, ele decidiu criar uma Godou-Dama e criar um caminho. Era uma cola preta que tinha o tamanho de uma bola de basquete, mas era uma das coisas mais poderosas do universo. Ela era feita de todos elementos, toda a matéria que existe no universo é feita daquilo. Apenas aqueles que tinham o Chakra do Seis Caminhos poderiam tocar, pois aquilo apaga a matéria, qualquer coisa que tocar simplesmente deixa de existir. Seria fácil escalar delas, se elas não flutuacem e tomassem a forma que o criador estivesse desejando.

Chegando rapidamente no centro, ele viu alguém o esperando. Era um rapaz da sua idade, com cabelos brancos e as mesmas marcas que os outro Ootsutsukis que ele havia visto antes.

"Quem é você e o que faz aqui?"

O desconhecido perguntou, com uma voz estranhamente calma.

"Hmmm não te interessa"

Naruto iria bater um papo com ele, mas as emoções dele não eram nada boas, então não tinha por que perder o tempo.

/_Bansho Tenin/_

Usando sua técnica do Rinnegan, que atraia as coisas para sua localização, usando a gravidade, ele puxou com muita força o estranho. Assim que sua mão encostou no peito do homem, Naruto usou um dos caminho do Rinnegan e arrancou a vida do corpo dele. O que ele aprendeu não foi nada bom.

_/O que...então quer dizer que todos os descendentes de Hamura acabaram mudando o seus planos de proteger a terra para atacar a terra? Por isso só tinha ele aqui, todos estão mortos. Eles aparentemente criaram uma máquina que controla a gravidade, que jogaria a Lua na Terra, por que nos olhos deles, os humanos estavam usando o Chakra do Modo errado. Bom, é verdade, mas não precisa destruir a terra, teria sido mais fácil matar todo mundo e morar na terra, invés de morar aqui no meio do nada. Mas sério, precisavam mesmo criar uma máquina que usa os olhos deles como fonte de energia?/_

Naruto estava perplexo, quem foi o idiota que planejou tudo isso, e por que deixaram isso tudo acontecer?

Indo em direção ao local, ele achou a tal máquina, e era bizarro, para não dizer pior. Uma bola gigante, com mais de três metros de diâmetro, feita de olhos, Byakugans para ser mais exato.

/_Aqui tem bastante Chakra, e só tem uma pessoa que conheço que merece isso... é, vou fazer isso/._

Absorvendo todo o Chakra especial, Naruto apagou tudo, usando a Godou-Dama, e foi para a superfície da Lua.

"Aqui é bem solitário pra falar a verdade, mas finalmente um pouco de paz. Eu acho que vou meditar aqui e ver se consigo sentir o espaço".

Meditando, Naruto passou cerca de uma semana parado no mesmo lugar, apenas focando em sentir as coisas através do espaço. Ser um imortal sem necessidades biológicas tinham as suas vantagens.

/_Vou esperar as coisas se ajeitarem na Terra, enquanto medito e aprendo mais sobre meus poderes./_

E assim se passou uma semana na Terra.

Abrindo seus olhos, Naruto se levantou e esticou seu corpo.

/_Pelo o que sinto, pânico e desespero pela perda dos poderes reinam pela Terra. Que bom./_

Usando o Chakra Sábio, Naruto localizou seu alvo e abriu um portal para perto da sua localização.

Confusão tomava conta da sua mente. Ela passou sua vida tentando ficar mais forte, para não ser uma vergonha para seu clã. E para impressionar uma certa pessoa, pessoa essa que destruiu tudo.

Presa em seus pensamentos, ela não percebeu a chegada de uma certa pessoa.

"Uma moeda por seus pensamentos?"

Suave, muito suave.

"Aah! O que?"

Levando um susto, Hinata olhou para o lugar de onde a voz veio, e seu coração pulou um batimento. Ele estava ali, muito diferente, mas era ele.

"Você está aflita, por que?"

Direto aos negócios, sem enrolação.

"... Naruto, o que você está fazendo aqui? Como voce...por que você fez isso? Você tem noção do que causou?"

Hinata voltou para a realidade, ali estava o homem que colocou o mundo em um caos.

"Por ordem, eu vim te ver, por que eu quis, foi essa a razão por que fiz o que fiz".

Cruzando os braços, Naruto olhou atenciosamente para Hinata.

"Oh...umm..bom, não importa! Por que você quis? Isso não é uma razão, você foi muito egoísta. Você que devia ser uma boa pessoa foi a que mais causou dor! Por sua culpa, pessoas não têm mais médicos ninjas, e muitas pessoas perderam seus empregos! E agora, como essas pessoas vão cuidar de suas famílias? Me responda!"

Hinata estava furiosa, ele destruiu completamente o sistema econômico ninja, e a medicina perdeu seus melhores médicos e tratamentos, e ele estava ali, com uma cara de quem não estava se importando.

"Sim, eu fiz por que eu quis, por que eu tinha o poder de fazer o que queria. Você deve saber bem como é, você é uma assassina. Claro que foi egoísta, eu fiz as pessoas dobrarem seus joelhos para fazerem a minha vontade, assim como todos os outros fazem, assim como você pretendia fazer. Sim, não me olhe com essa cara de assustada e ofendida, você está me julgando por fazer algo que você também quer fazer, ou você se esqueceu que queria se tornar líder do clã, uma posição de *poder* para *obrigar* o desuso do selo da segunda família? Você pode me julgar, mas eu e você não somos tão diferentes, nem ninguém desse mundo. Enquanto houver vencedores, existirão perdedores. Enquanto houver luz, existirá escuridão. Enquanto houver poder, existirá os oprimidos. Toda a história mostra isso, todos querem se tornar mais fortes, de indivíduos a nações, todos lutando para se tornarem os mais fortes, para então *poder comandar os mais fracos*. Você e eu somos apenas humanos ordinários em busca por paz. Você tem a sua e eu tenho a minha. Por minha culpa, crianças não serão treinadas para se tornarem soldados, para virarem assassinos e ladrões. Por minha culpa, o mundo assassino não existe mais. POR MINHA CULPA, TODOS SÃO IGUAIS! Eu não criei paz, eu criei igualdade, todos são iguais, ninguém é melhor que ninguém, agora que não podem impor sua vontade por força, terão que evoluir. E a medicina já é avançada, as pessoas só eram dependentes do Chakra para fazerem as coisas. Se tornaram preguiçosos e por isso não sabem fazer mais nada. E pra te responder, como eles vão cuidar das famílias deles não é problema meu, mas eu sei que não vai ser matando e roubando para a vila. Não existe fraco e nem forte, existem aqueles que seguem o que eu propus e aqueles que abandonam os códigos morais. Mas deixa eu te dizer uma coisa, as pessoas sempre foram ruins, e sempre serão. Você tem duas escolhas Hinata, você poder vir comigo, para onde eu fico e ser minha companheira ou ficar aqui na Terra e seguir a sua vida. Você tem dois dias para pensar, e então eu virei. Até lá, princesa".

Dando seu pequeno discurso, Naruto se teletransportou para onde guardou o rolo dos selos proibidos, na sua base secreta, deixando Hinata confusa para refletir sobre seus pensamentos.


	18. capítulo 18

Batalha

Naruto estava em seu esconderijo, ele não podia deixar de pensar em como as expressões da face da Hinata mexiam com seu coração.

/_Mas por que isso me incomoda tanto? Eu fiz o certo, agora o reinado de ódio no mundo ninja não existe mais. O mundo agora está livre disso, e a terra está florescendo. Eu posso sentir tanta vida na terra. Além disso, eu poderia muito bem ter feito pior que o Sasuke, mas eu não toquei em ninguém que não tinha intenção maléfica. Será que não entendem? Eu sacrifiquei tudo, minha vida nunca mais vai ser a mesma, e eles só pensam em como não tem mais poder? Hmph, talvez eu devesse lembrá-los de quem eu sou. Sim...eles precisam disso!/_

Indo até a superfície, Naruto colocou suas duas mãos juntas, como se fosse fazer um oração, com as pernas espaçadas e ligeiramente dobradas, e deixou seu Chakra correr por seu corpo. Seus cabelos começaram a flutuar e seu poder explodiu repentinamente, rachando a terra e causando um terremoto. Foi algo extremamente assustador, uma tempestade apareceu imediatamente, tufões mais fortes que qualquer técnica, raios que eram fortes o suficiente para serem escutados em outro continente, ele era o poder encarnado. A terra poderia ser partida apenas com uma flexão de seu Chakra.

/_Sintam o que eu sinto. Agora vocês entendem? Eu sou o mais forte que pode ter e terá, e vocês não vão mais causar dano a terra, vocês têm ódio no coração/._

Olhando para os efeitos de sua ira, Naruto começou a notar algo fora do normal.

/..._por que eu fiquei tão irritado? Eu não sou assim, eu passei minha vida sendo o ninja que escondia os poderes, e aqui estou eu, destruindo tudo e chamando atenção de todos para mim. Por que eu estou fazendo isso? Tem algo de errado comigo, mas o que seria? Será os efeitos do Chakra da Árvore?/_

Indo até os céus, Naruto meditou. Ele esvaziou sua mente e deixou seu poder em último lugar. Ele meditou ao ponto de não sentir nada, nem mesmo seu próprio poder. E então sentiu algo, era como uma pequena cócega na sua mente. Algo tão sutil que nunca iria sentir, se não tivesse passado horas procurarando. Focando naquela sensação, ele podia detectar um Chakra que estava tomando conta do seu, como um parasita. Quanto mais ele focava, mais perceptível ficava. Tinha algo controlando ele, mas o que poderia ser? Seu Rinnegan era o mais poderoso de todos, nada seria páreo para ele.

/_Espera, de onde isso veio? Não é o meu Rinnegan, e meu maior poder não é ele, por que eu pensei isso?.../_

Aquela sensação intensificou, como se estivesse triplicado sua força, parecia que de uma leve cócega, foi para um belisco.

/_Sobre o que eu estava pensando mesmo? Era algo sobre o meu Rinnegan? Não, isso ta errado. Mas o que está acontecendo comigo? Parece que tem alguém controlando meus pensamentos, parece até que estou em um... não. Isso não seria possível, não depois do que eu peguei do Sasuke, a não ser que eu não peguei. Mas como eu poderia saber de tudo isso que aco... droga. Chakra tem conhecimento, ele é basicamente isso. Eu fui pego, eu fui enganado./_

Abrindo seus olhos, sua visão era de alguém que estava olhando para terra, até aparecer algumas rachaduras para todos os lados e do nada, tudo ficou branco, como se tivesse uma lanterna muito potente apontada para seus olhos. Após uma explosão de luz, tudo ficou preto.

Naruto sentiu como se tivesse ficado dias sem comer, estava fraco e exausto, e tudo estava escuro, mesmo abrindo seus olhos. Tentando se mover, ele percebeu que estava preso em algo, e estava tão apertado que não poderia mover seus braços, então usou estilo raio e criou um feixe de luz com sua boca e cortou aquilo que o prendia. Caindo no chão, Naruto só podia olhar ao seu redor e sentir que havia falhado.

O Sentimento de derrota e de fraqueza se tornaram em ódio e força de vontade.

/..._eu fui pego pelo seu Mugen Tsukuyomi Madara, mas eu estou de volta, e dessa vez eu vou destruir você./_

Tirando alguns minutos para se recompor, ele olhou para sua situação. Ele estava no meio do campo de batalha, olhando para a lua que tinha o Rinne-Sharingan desenhado, e as raízes gigantes que tinham milhares de casulos pendurados, as vítimas do Mugen Tsukuyomi.

Sentindo sua força voltando, ele podia sentir que tinha alguem vindo em sua direção.

Hashirama estava indo em direção ao pico de Chakra que havia sentido a poucos segundos. Será que alguém havia escapado? Eles procuraram, mas todos os vivos foram pegos pelo jutsu, apenas os Edo-Tensei eram imunes.

/_Espero que alguem tenha saído, precisamos fazer algo, e talvez o que ele saiba seja a chave. Precisamos parar isso o mais cedo possível./_

Correndo pelo campo, ele chegou ao seu destino rapidamente, e encontrou Naruto, meditando, encima de um dos troncos.

"Vejo que você escapou, mas como fez isso? E o que está fazendo?"

Hashirama perguntou com cautela, aquele jovem estava muito calmo para alguém que estava naquela situação.

"Eu fiz isso usando os meus poderes super maneiros, e eu estou tentando usar o poder da minha mente para fazer sopa".

Naruto respondeu, de olhos fechados, com suas mãos em posição de oração e suas pernas na posição de meditação. Por fora estava sereno, mas por dentro ele estava freneticamente procurando algo.

/_Onde está? Onde você está seu desgraçado? Eu vi que você...achei! Você está morto, mas ainda serve./_

Okay, Hashirama, o homem mais poderoso de seu tempo não estava mais no humor de brincadeira, se esse garoto queria ser desrespeitoso, que seja.

"Olha, acho que você não entende a situaçã...".

Sendo um sacana, Naruto o interrompeu.

"Tá, não ligo pra você, tchauzinho".

Usando o Hiraishin, Naruto foi para o mais perto de onde podia ir e correu até o seu alvo, deixando Hashirama confuso e irritado para trás.

/_Eu preciso disso Obito, não me desaponte_!/

Chegando até o corpo de Obito, Naruto checou e respirou aliviado com o que encontrou.

/_Parece que Obito conseguiu escapar da dimensão da Kaguya e veio para cá, mas agora eu vou precisar do seu olho/._

Obito ainda tinha um olho Mangekyou Sharingan, justamente o que Naruto precisava. Estendendo seu braço, colocou uma mão no olho de Obito e arrancou delicadamente.

/_Isso vai doer, eu tenho certeza. Mas não tenho escolha, é isso ou nada/._

Usando sua mão que estava livre, Naruto colocou a mão em seu olho e o arrancou.

"Argh...hmmmmm merda!"

Era muito mais doloroso do que ele podia imaginar, era muito pior. Primeiro foi a dor de pegar em seu olho, se apenas um cisco já é horrível, colocar três dedos é muito pior, e depois tinha que apertar ele e puxar, arrancando seu ligamento conectado no cérebro. Foi uma das coisas mais doloridas da sua carreira.

_/Se isso não fosse de extrema importância, eu com certeza não faria isso./_

Implantando o olho, Naruto usou Chakra médico para recriar a conexão entre seu cérebro e o olho Mangekyou. Foi mais fácil do que ele imaginava.

Entrando no modo sábio, Naruto absorveu tudo o que podia do solo, e depois transferiu para o olho Sharingan. Ele imediatamente sentiu uma dor de cabeça poderosa e uma sensação dolorosa, como se tivesse uma agulha entrando em seu olho. Mas aos poucos ela sumiu, e o que ficou não foi o que ele esperava. Ele estava esperando um Rinnegan, já que tinha todo os requerimentos. Mas o que tinha se tornado era muito melhor, para ele ao menos.

Pegando uma de suas kunais, ele olhou seu reflexo e viu algo muito especial. Parecia que o formato do Mangekyou havia mudado, agora invés de ser uma shuriken, era algo muito melhor. Era o formato de uma espiral. Parece que o Kamui do Óbito ainda estava ali, aquela habilidade de ficar intangível era uma beleza, mas ele podia sentir algo maior. Como se ele pudesse mexer no tempo, alterar de alguma forma.

/_Seria isso alguma mutação por causa do Hiraishin que eu absorvi? É uma técnica de espaço tempo e agora com o olho do Obito, quem também é de espaço tempo, talvez as duas coisas acabaram se combinando e virando uma coisa nova, eu preciso testar./_

Enquanto Naruto se adaptava ao seu novo olho, Yosuke e Sasuke estavam terminando sua luta contra Kaguya em outra dimensão, e ambos estavam cansados. Agora seria a hora da descoberta, seria o futuro como ele imaginava?

/_As coisas foram precisas demais naquela ilusão, muita informação sobre algo que eu nunca tive contato. A Árvore Divina, a qual eu absorvi o Chakra e a matéria para dentro de mim, me deram acesso ao Rikudou Senjutsu, no qual no sonho eu roubei do Hagoromo. Dessa vez eu não vou interferir, e se as coisas acontecerem exatamente como antes, eu de alguma, vi o futuro. Talvez por estar conectado com o espaço-tempo devido ao Hiraishin e por meio da Árvore, conectado com o Chakra da Kaguya, que tem dentro do Hagoromo e agora Yosuke e Sasuke. Se isso realmente acontecer como antes, eu não sei se devo continuar com o plano. Tinha aquele cara na lua, e quando eu tirei o Chakra das pessoas, não levei em conta que devem ter mais de onde a Kaguya veio. Precisaremos de toda força disponível, e infelizmente, o mundo ninja deve continuar. Mas enquanto ao Sasuke, ele provavelmente vai ser o próximo Madara, e se ele conseguir vencer do Yosuke, vai ter que morrer./_

Então enquanto esperava as coisas ocorrerem, Naruto tentou descansar para ganhar sua força e meditar, para tentar aumentar aquela parcela de Chakra sábio da Árvore, que estava sendo muito mais demorado do que ele imaginava.

Criando clones, Naruto melhorou o processo em cem vezes. Ele teria até o amanhecer, seria um processo demorado e tedioso, mas talvez fosse a única coisa entre o fim dos ninjas e a dinastia de Sasuke. Seriam longas horas, e ele já podia sentir o Chakra do Hagoromo aparecendo no campo, o processo havia iniciado.

/_Agora só me resta esperar e planejar/_

E assim o dia amanheceu, e Naruto estava pronto. Era a hora de levar suas habilidades ao limite. Estava na hora do impasse de três vias.

/_Espero não morrer, isso seria um saco/_

E ele se teletransportou para onde a luta entre os dois já havia se iniciado, era hora de trazer suas habilidades pro jogo.

Chegando lá, ele podia ver o Susano'o gigante de Sasuke e o avatar na nove caudas. Eles estavam usando técnicas muito poderosas, e por isso não sentiram sua presença, mesmo o Yosuke tendo o Rikudou Senjutsu, o famigerado Chakra Sábio dos Seis Caminhos. Naruto juntou suas mãos e pulou o mais alto possível, gritando o nome de sua técnica, para chamar atenção deles.

**"*Miyamoto Musashi*"**

Uma explosão de Chakra seguiu seu grito e um avatar de batalha, na forma de um samurai. Ele não era tão grande como o Susano'o ou a nove caudas, ele era uma cabeça mais baixa, porém era o mais aterrorizante. Enquanto Sasuke tinha um avatar parecido com um samurai, ele tinha asas e era um tom de roxo meio neon, e usava uma espada. Já Yosuke tinha a nove caudas, Kurama, em amarelo neon, com listas pretas espalhadas. Naruto, entretanto, tinha um avatar de samurai, com o traje completo, desdes os sapatos partidos até às máscara e capacetesl, mas seu avatar era assustador por outra razão. Ele era preto, mas diferente do Susanoo ou da nove caudas, ele não era quase transparente, ele era completamente preto, com olhos vermelhos que pareciam estar acessos e duas espadas, uma katana longa e uma pequena wakizashi, ambas pretas. No Susano'o e na Kurama, eles ficavam na cabeça, com uma área quase cem por cento transparente para poderem ser vistos, mas não Naruto. Não, tinha estilo, ele não tinha uma área, não tinha como saber onde ele estava. Mas uma coisa eles podiam saber, aquilo era poderoso. A densidade daquele avatar era tão grande que seus pés tricavam o solo, apenas com seu peso.

Neste momento, Naruto usou seu avatar para dizer palavras que ficariam como um de seus legados. Uma das coisas que o fariam uma lenda viva. Palavras que seriam repetidas em sussurro pelas pessoas do alto escalão. Uma das coisas que fariam dele o ninja mais temido da história, e que faria dele o ídolo dos estudantes, que olhariam para ele como um alvo a ser alcançado. Palavras que teriam mais poder que muitas técnicas.

"***Depois que eu destruir vocês, os mapas só terão que ser redesenhados uma vez*"**

E então ele pulou em direção ao Susanoo, com uma velocidade mais rápida que do que Sasuke poderia reagir.

A batalha do século havia começado.


	19. capítulo 19

O topo da cadeia.

A luta já estava acontecendo a muitas horas, passando do amanhecer e indo até o entardecer, e eles estavam chegando no limite. Sasuke tentou matar os dois, usando o Chibaku Tensei e roubando o poder das Bijuus, enquanto Yosuke estava no modo Kurama com agora seis braços e três cabeças, tendo criado dois clones e fundido eles com o avatar original. Yosuke tinha reação instantânea e Sasuke podia usar o Amenotejikara, uma habilidade de trocar de posição na velocidade da luz com algum objeto. E Naruto? Bom, ele descobriu sua habilidade mais poderosa. Ele podia ficar intangível, graças ao Kamui, técnica do olho do Obito, porém como sofreu uma mutação, ele podia mexer no espaço tempo. Ele podia criar dois eventos, dois clicks. Eles tinham um intervalo de um segundo. Um segundo que ele podia voltar o tempo. Ele podia criar um click e quando passar um segundo, ele cria um novo click, onde ele poderia reativar o primeiro click e resetar o tempo em um segundo. Se ele visse que não poderia escapar, criaria um click e quando fosse atingido, voltava para o primeiro click e ficaria intangível, escapando da morte. Ele deu o nome de ***Maki modosu*.**

Seu avatar também funciona de modo diferente. Enquanto o Susano'o e a Kurama podiam se regenerar, o dele não podia, por ser completamente sólido. Porém, o Kamui funcionava no Avatar, ficando assim impossível de ser atingido. Mas como os outros dois, ele estava ficando esgotado de Chakra, e seu olho estava chegando no limite de uso. Ele mal podia manter se de pé, como os outros dois. Uma luta que começou com os três ninjas mais poderosos, se resumiu em três pessoas lutando como em uma luta de bar. Estavam lentos e sem forças.

Eles estavam se encarando, menos de dois metros de distância, como um impasse de três vias, cada um observava os movimentos dos dois inimigos.

Sasuke estava recuperando seu fôlego, esperando seu Rinnegan 'esfriar' depois de tanto uso, e Yosuke estava esperando a Kurama recuperar Chakra para dar para ele. E Naruto estava recuperando seu Chakra Senjutsu, secretamente.

/ _Uma das minhas melhores ideias, foi ter colocado um selo com Senjutsu na minha palma, desse jeito eu posso absorver muito mais rápido, usando o selo da minha mão. Vou esperar o momento certo, e então usar Senjutsu contra os dois, que estão recuperando forças para o último ataque. Eu posso sentir Sasuke enviando lentamente seu Chakra pra seu olho e se preparando para atacar, e Yosuke está recebendo Chakra da Bijuu. Eu vou precisar usar o Hiraishin, no momento certo. Eles ainda não sabem que eu sei o Hiraishin, minha carta trunfo nessa jogada. Sasuke sem dúvidas já viu os meus clicks graças ao Rinnegan e Yosuke deve ter sentido algo com o Rikudou Senjutsu. Mas para o Hiraishin, nenhum está preparado. É a minha última chance de vencer isso/._

Naruto estava em um nível mais avançado que os outros dois. Sasuke estava quase a luta toda roubando Chakra das nove Bijuus com o Rinnegan e Yosuke tinha o Chakra das noves Bijuus dentro dele mais o Rikudou Senjutsu que ganhou e uma metade da Kurama. Naruto tinha o Rikudou, mas nenhuma Bijuu para aumentar seu Chakra, ele tinha o seu modo sensorial e os selos da suas mãos e agora o olho do Obito. Ele estava no mesmo nível que eles, e quando a luta acabasse, Yosuke não teria mais o Chakra das nove Bijuus, somente da Kurama e Sasuke não teria mais as noves Bijuus sobre seu domínio. Naruto entretanto não dependia de ninguém, apenas de seu próprio corpo. Ele certamente deve isso ao olho do Obito, do Hiraishin de seu pai, ao selo do Hiruko, mas nada disso seria possível se não fosse ao seu intelecto e seu corpo que foi treinado na base da dor. Onde ninjas paravam para recuperar suas energias, para se tratarem da dor, Naruto não parava. Ele ia até não poder mais mexer os seus dedos e desmaiar. Ele levou seu corpo ao limite e o ultrapassou todas as vezes. Naruto não precisava de ferramentas ninjas ou de técnicas, ele era a arma.

Sasuke agitou seu Chakra e criou um Chidori em sua mão esquerda, a predominante e usou Amenotejikara para ir perto de Yosuke que criou um Rasengan para bater de frente com o Chidori. Chidori era uma técnica de Raio que tinha o som de mil pássaros piando, e era uma técnica de assassinato, feita para perfurar, criada por Kakashi. Naruto agindo rápido, lançou uma kunai com a marca Hiraishin e se teletransportou para atrás deles, e usando a mesma técnica que usou para cortar a cabeça de Hidan, ele cortou o braço dos dois. Sasuke perdeu seu braço esquerdo e Yosuke o direito, ambos acima do cotovelo.

As técnicas explodiram, já que não tinham mais nada pra estabilizarem e assim jogando os três ninjas para longe. Naruto não se machucou, estando no modo sábio mas Sasuke e Yosuke ficaram inconscientes e sem braços. Seriam horas depois que Sakura chegaria e pararia a hemorragia deles, com Naruto sentado em uma rocha, olhando a cena.

"Por que você não fez nada? Eles iriam morrer se eu não tivesse feito nada! Você só ficou olhando eles se matarem e não fez nada, e olha no que deu".

Sakura, depois de fazer a operação perguntou a Naruto, com Kakashi ouvindo de longe e se perguntando a mesma coisa.

"Ela brigaram por que esse era o desejo deles. E foi justamente por eu ter interferido que eles estão assim. Quem você acha que arrancou os braços? Eu estava lutando com eles desde o começo. Fique feliz por eu não ter matado o seu precioso Sasuke."

Naruto estava cansado e não tinha paciência para drama de uma ninja qualquer.

Sakura estava enfurecida e quando se levantou para atacar Naruto, ela ficou paralisada. Um terror tomou conta de seu coração, gelo corria por suas veias e um tremor ocorreu em seu corpo. O ato de respirar era extremamente difícil, parecia que um peso enorme estava em seu peito.

Naruto não tinha o menor problema em matar a Sakura, uma ninja que causou muitos problemas com sua arrogância e infantilidade. Ela não seria nenhuma perda para o mundo. Ele decidiu deixar isso bem claro, ao deixar sua intenção assassina, uma técnica muito usada pelos ninjas mais experientes, saturar o ambiente, ao liberar uma pequena quantidade de Chakra. Ninjas sempre tiveram essa capacidade, mas para quem estava lutando contra Kaguya, o ser mais poderoso do mundo ninja, isso não deveria ser tão assustador. Mas Naruto não era um qualquer, ele era um sensor que sabia onde e como causar medo, ele tinha o poder para fazer seus desejos acontecerem. Kaguya era ruim e tinha uma quantidade enorme de Chakra, botando qualquer um de joelhos, mas era apenas uma mulher sem treinamento. Naruto foi criado por assassinos, ele viveu como assassino, ele é um assassino, ele tem a força e a experiência, para bater de frente contra Kaguya. Ele era muito mais assustador que ela, por que ele sabia exatamente como ser ruim.

Naquele momento, nem mesmo Kakashi podia fazer nada, ele sabia que aquilo era muito além de um ninja irritado. Era um sinal de aviso, um sinal do predador para a presa, um sinal do Alpha para a Beta. Se afaste.

Sakura não suportou aquele terror e acabou caindo de joelhos, colocando suas mãos sobre seu coração, que podia parar a qualquer segundo. Kakashi ao sentir a pressão saindo, foi ajudar a Sakura se acalmar, mas o medo em seus olhos ficariam para sempre. Ela estava aterrorizada com o poder dele. E Kakashi também, mas sabia esconder.

/_Isso foi além de um ninja comum, mesmo estando exausto e fraco, ele ainda pode vencer nós dois. Eu não estava acreditando que ele estava batendo de frente com Sasuke e Yosuke, depois de ver o que eles eram capazes, mas depois disso, eu acredito. Ele está acima deles. Você mudou muito depois que saiu da vila, Naruto/._

"Vocês vão ficar calados com o que aconteceu hoje, entenderam? Eu, Sasuke e Yosuke lutamos, mas não vão falar nada, entendeu?

Naruto deixou bem claro o que queria.

"... você não quer ser conhecido por ter derrotado os ninjas mais fortes?"

Kakashi estava perplexo, que jogo ele estava jogando?

"Eles vão ser conhecidos pelo planeta inteiro, serão exaltados como deuses e adorados por todos. Serão foco de inveja e de planos de sabotagem. Eles serão conhecidos pelo planeta, um planeta que ensina a ganhar informações sobre seus inimigos e depois atacar. Pra que eu iria querer ser conhecido como o cara que venceu eles? Serei apenas o cara que estava na luta."

A lógica dele fazia sentido.

"É, não é lá uma coisa muito boa.".

Kakashi só podia concordar.

"Vamos esperar os dois idiotas acordarem e decidirem o que vão fazer, mas eles não podem saber que estamos aqui. Vamos nos distanciar e deixarem eles se virarem, espero que parem de brigar e desfaçam o Mugen".

Naruto avisou, andando para longe do campo de visão dos dois, com sua armadura fazendo cliques a cada passo.

Sem mais nada para fazer, Kakashi e Sakura seguiram Naruto.

Eles ficaram conversando sobre algumas coisas, até os dois acordarem e então ficaram em silêncio, vendo eles trocarem algumas palavras, e finalmente concordarem em lutar junto, invés de lutarem separados. Os dois fizeram o selo e cancelaram o Mugen Tsukuyomi.

/_Se vocês tivessem lutado juntos contra mim, eu teria perdido, espero que vocês notem isso/._

Três meses tinham passado, Naruto foi preso durante esse tempo e foi perdoado por seus crimes, ao ter ajudado na guerra, por ter devolvido o rolo dos selos proibidos e por ter Yosuke votado ao seu favor. Sasuke também foi preso e liberado.

Sasuke saiu da vila, para pagar por seus pecados e para ver o mundo, e Naruto ficou na vila e se aposentou, já que ele tinha a fortuna que ele arrecadou fora da vila e estava cansado de ser submisso e fazer missões de manés. Comprou um terreno muito grande e construiu sua casa. Casa essa com áreas secretas no subsolo. Era onde ele guardava suas armas e armaduras.

Ele decidiu sair para ver como as coisas estavam as coisas pela vila, e espairecer um pouco.

Andando pela vila, Naruto não podia fazer nada mas rir por dentro. Eles tentavam disfarçar, mas os olhares, os sussuros, a forma como saiam de seu caminho, o que sentiam, eles estavam com medo dele, e com raiva.

_/Acho que faz sentido, eu matei um monte de gente e roubei a vila, e agora ando entre eles como se fosse um deles./_

Andando até uma loja, Naruto viu algo que gostou. Era uma roupa de treinamento, curta e leve. Ele decidiu comprar mas não era para ser. Alguns ninjas que estavam na loja, decidiram mostrar sua arrogância.

"Olha o que temos aqui, parece que ele está interessado nessas roupas de treino, koyuki".

Deveria ser um Chunnin, de uns vinte e cinco anos.

"Huh, parece que sim, Hozuki. Mas eu achei que ele tinha sido aposentado? Não que alguém faria uma missão com esse traidor fracote. Só foi perdoado por que o papai é o líder da vila."

Esse parecia ser mais novo, cerca de dezessete anos.

"Nós teríamos que dar uma lição em você, mas estamos nos sentindo bondosos. Saia dessa loja e talvez você não passe vergonha, seu rato."

Hozuki estava cheio de si.

Naruto não estava com paciência para lidar com esses dois lixos, então se movimentando muito rápido, ele colocou suas duas mãos em contato com os dois e os teletransportou para a borda do país da pedra. Os ninjas teriam alguns dias para chegar aqui, se não morrerem primeiro.

Com sua compra estragada, Naruto saiu da loja e foi até o seu antigo campo de treino. Talvez ali ele teria um pouco de paz.

Chegando ao seu antigo campo de treinamento, Naruto já sabia quem estava lá, e também sabia que seria importante conversar com essa pessoa.

Ele podia ver seu cabelo comprido, de tonalidade extremamente escura mas que tinha um brilho azulado. Não era preto o cabelo, mas um tom de roxo. Sua precisão com os ataques estavam muito melhores que antes e ela estava usando o Rasengan, muito bem pelo jeito.

Cruzando seus braços, Naruto se encostou em uma árvore, fora da visão dela, mas não escondido.

Quando alguns minutos se passaram, uma voz baixa, calma e tão suave que parecia seda, se espalhou pela área.

"Eu sei que você está aí, Naruto".

"Eu sei que você sabe que estou aqui".

Ele deu uma resposta boba, mas com uma voz muito grave e séria.

Ele se aproximou dela, com um andar sem pressa e elegante. Ele tinha estilo.

"O que você quer? Aqui é uma área privada para ninjas e você não é um".

Hinata estava magoada, com muita raiva, e não queria ver ele nem mesmo por um segundo. Depois que ele quebrou o coração dela, ele não era digno de nem mais um segundo da sua atenção. Ele era apenas parte de um passado doloroso.

"Eu senti a sua falta. Eu queria ver seu rosto e ouvir sua voz mais uma vez".

E desse jeito, todas as defesas da Hinata foram destruídas. Todo aquelas desculpas que ela tinha criado para se ver longe dele, aquelas mentiras contadas a si mesmo, tudo foi por água abaixo. Por mais que ela negasse, ela admirou ele por anos, se inspirou nele por anos, se imaginou ao seu lado por anos. E saber que ele sentiu saudades dela, era algo que fez todos aqueles anos de emoções reprimidas, voltarem. Mas por isso doía muito mais, por que ela amou e ele destruiu isso.

"...isso não... você, você não pode vir aqui e me dizer isso. Depois de você ter feito todas aquelas coisas, você não é a pessoa pela qual eu me apaixonei. Você não é mais aquele menino inocente e ignorado por todos. Assim como eu era, mas agora eu não posso mais confiar em você, não somos mais compatíveis e nem mesmo parecidos. Você se matou a sua inocência e se tornou poderoso o suficiente para lutar contra seu irmão e Sasuke! Você não é o Naruto que eu conheci. E sim, eu vi os rastros do seu Senjutsu nos braços deles, depois de observar você durante anos, eu reconheço apenas por olhar para você."

Seu rosto passou por uma montanha russa de expressões. Primeiro foi choque, depois felicidade, tristeza e depois fúria. Ela estava muito contente por saber que ele sentia algo por ela, mas ele não era a pessoa que ela queria que sentisse algo por ela.

"...você tem razão. Em tudo o que falou, você estava totalmente correta. Eu não sou mais aquele menino que estava aprendendo o que é ser um ninja e passei a ser um dos ninjas que serão retratados nos livros de história. Com todo o meu poder, de ir para onde quiser e fazer o que quiser, eu ainda me sinto perdido. Não sei o que fazer, eu passei minha vida treinando para ser o mais forte e mais eficiente mas agora que consegui, eu não sei o que fazer. Eu não tenho amigos, minha família não pode se associar comigo, a vila me odeia e a única pessoa que eu me importo, não quer me ver e ainda com razão. Você foi a única pessoa que estava torcendo por mim desde criança, e eu nunca retribui nada. Talvez agora seja a minha vez. Eu não vou mais procurar você e atrapalhar sua vida, Hinata. Eu acho que vou viajar pelo mundo e talvez eu encontre alguma coisa para fazer. Mas se precisar de ajuda, sabe como me chamar. Adeus, Hinata".

E com isso, Naruto se teletransportou para sua casa, para amargurar e sentir o peso de suas ações.

Ser um herói não era ser famoso e amado, era ser aquele que se sacrifica em troca de nada. Um herói não pede nada em troca, ele simplesmente faz.


	20. capítulo 20

O dono da bola chegou.

Três anos haviam se passado, e muitas coisas tinham mudado. A taxa de vida de um Shinobi, que antes era trinta anos, aumentou para cinquenta. Como as cinco grandes potências se tornaram aliadas, não existia motivos para guerras ou traições. Era benéfico para todos, pois as rotas de trocas foram ampliadas, e as tecnologias foram melhor desenvolvidas. O poder militar cresceu, assim como os cofres, e tudo estava bem no mundo ninja. Obviamente existiriam pequenos conflitos com as vilas e países menores, ou com ataques daqueles contra a união, mas nada que fosse numa escala de guerra. Pelo menos por enquanto.

Andando tranquilamente no meio das dunas do deserto da vila da Areia e do país do Vento, encontramos Naruto. Ele tinha mudado e mudado muito. Era drástica a mudança, ele agora tinha quase dois metros de altura e era muito forte, assustadoramente forte. Não dava para ver seu rosto, nem seu corpo, com muitos detalhes, já que ele estava usando roupas para se proteger do Sol e do ambiente seco do deserto. Mas é possível ver que ele estava com um cabelo bem mais curto, acima do pescoço, e que não usava mais armadura. Suas roupas pretas foram trocadas por roupas claras, de um tom neutro. Cinza com preto e branco. Botas pretas, calça cinza e uma camisa de manga longa branca, com sua luvas pretas ainda nos seus devidos lugares. E claro, uma capa curta com capuz que protegia sua cabeça e seu rosto do sol, também cinza.

Ele estava andando lentamente, sem nenhum tipo de pressa para chegar ao fim daquele deserto interminável ou desconforto devido ao Sol. Suas botas afundavam na areia fofa, com o som suave da Areia sendo deslocada, que cobriam até um quarto de suas canelas a cada passo. Ele já teve muita pressa no passado, pressa de fazer as coisas, de seus planos darem frutos, pressa de chegar a algum lugar, e tudo foi em vão. Ele era o homem mais rápido do mundo agora, era extremamente forte e resistente, e não tinha lugar nenhum para ir. Ele ia vagarosamente onde suas pernas o levavam.

Nos últimos três anos, Naruto fez muitas coisas. Ele destruiu todas as bases da Akatsuki, com seus armamentos e tecnologias e livros, que ele obviamente leu, absorveu todos os clones Zetsu ainda escondidos e também algumas raízes da Árvore Divina espalhadas pelo solo. Ele estava mais forte, mais calmo, mais inteligente. Ele viu muitas coisas ao andar pelas terras. Ele viu como alguns lugares floresceram e como outros morriam lentamente. Ele pode ver como a Quarta Grande Guerra Ninja afetou as pessoas comuns. Muitas pessoas sofriam pobreza extrema, sofriam com doenças e lidavam com perda de membros da família que morreram com as Bijuu-Damas do Juubi ou como o solo e a água foram envenenados pelas raízes da Árvore Divina. Os lugares mais afastados sofreram muito, principalmente pela falta de médicos, que ou morreram na guerra ou estão prestando serviços até hoje para as vilas. E como as vilas mais próximas das grande cinco cresciam em um tempo assustador. Trens de carga e de passageiros ligavam muitos lugares, navios e barcos começaram a surgir, prédios mais altos que algumas invocações apareciam. Era um caos. Mas era bonito.

Enquanto Naruto andava pelo deserto, ele podia ver como as camadas de areia das dunas estavam caindo, e um barulho no céu estava se aproximando. Olhando para trás, ele podia ver um meteoro gigantesco rasgando o céu, e ele era enorme. Se atingisse a terra, iria destruir uma área muito grande e estava indo na direção de Konoha.

Olhando para o meteoro, Naruto continuou o seu caminho na direção contrária. Sem se preocupar com os acontecimentos que viriam a acontecer.

Enquanto isso, em Konoha, um time foi preparado para destruir o meteoro, enquanto um outro time estava em uma missão, para resgatar Hyuuga Hanabi, a irmã mais nova de Hinata, que foi sequestrada por Ootsutsuki Toneri. O time estava seguindo os rastros e estava chegando muito perto de onde era o esconderijo do sequestrador. Mas por alguma razão Hinata traiu o grupo e foi junto com Toneri.

Sakura, Shikamaru, Sai e Yosuke ficaram para trás, sem saber o que fazer e nem como seguir ela. Toneri usou a passagem que Ootsutsuki Hamura criou para ir para a lua. O mecanismo era desconhecido para o grupo e portanto não podiam usar. Eles estavam sem opção e não tinham mais como ir atrás da Hinata.

Eles não sabiam, mas Hinata iria se casar com Toneri contanto que Hanabi não fosse ferida de alguma forma. Hinata seria a esposa de Toneri e teria filhos com ele, para ressuscitar a linhagem Ootsutsuki. Hinata foi escolhida por Toneri, dentre todas as outras Hyuugas, por ter um Chakra especial. Ela tinha um fragmento do Chakra de Hamura Ootsutsuki. Mas Toneri também havia sacrificado seus olhos para a máquina que seria usada para arremessar a lua na Terra. Mas ele não podia ficar sem olhos, então ele tomou os olhos da Hanabi e então o Byakugan se tornou o Tenseigan. Era poderoso como o Rinnegan mas com habilidades diferentes. Ele prometeu manter Hanabi viva, mais nada. Hinata obviamente tentou lutar contra isso mas foi brutalmente derrotada e colocada sobre o controle de Toneri, por meio da técnica de ventríloquo. Ele basicamente colocou seu Chakra dentro dela e tomou conta de seus movimentos e falas. Hinata não era mais nada além de uma boneca agora.

Ela só podia pensar em como as coisas foram de ruim para péssimas. Não tinha mais como lutar contra ele e ninguém poderia ajudar. Agora era uma escrava junto com sua irmã e a sua família e amigos seriam mortos junto com todos da terra, depois do plano do Toneri.

Mas ela havia se esquecido de algo muito importante, devido ao seus sentimentos de pânico. Não há descanso para os ímpios.

A noite havia chegado, e a lua brilhava intensamente no céu nublado. Algumas dezenas de meteoros haviam atingido a Terra, com diversos tamanhos, e mais estavam a caminho. Riscos avermelhados passavam pelo céu, mostrando o rastro dos meteoros flamenjantes.

Naruto neste momento estava no topo de uma montanha, estava sentado em uma das rochas enquanto olhava o céu, com as estrelas brilhantes e a Lua, com as nuvens abaixo dele e os meteoros e suas caudas laranjas perfurando as nuvens. Era uma visão linda.

Ele havia acabado de colocar sua roupa de batalha, mas agora tinha algo melhor e mais assustador.

Ele se levantou e descruzou os braços. Ele parecia algum tipo de desenho usado para colocar medo nas pessoas. Ele estava vestido de preto, com alguns tons de cinza escuro e algumas linhas vermelhas. Sua roupa de batalha era algo de outro mundo, misturando estilo e utilidade. Primeiro era o seu capacete de metal preto, com uma pequena lança na parte de cima, com camadas de metal que cobriam a lateral e a parte de trás da sua cabeça, cobrindo até o seu pescoço, e seu rosto era protegido por uma máscara com chifres e dentes, também preta, mas com contornos vermelhos nos olhos e na boca. Uma máscara de tecido preto cobriam o seu rosto e pescoço, por baixo da máscara demoníaca e sua antiga armadura preta estava sendo usada novamente, com suas botas e calças pretas, luvas de couro e com armaduras nos braços. Ele estava todo de preto e seria a primeira vez que ele usaria essas roupas e armaduras.

Ativando seu avatar de batalha, Naruto pulou aos céus e foi até a Lua voando. Seria algumas horas até chegar, mas seria épico.

Toneri era um homem alto, cerca de um metro e oitenta, mas não tinha um porte físico além do comum, não era fraco mas não era forte de nenhuma maneira, parecia um nadador amador. Era atlético. Cabelos brancos, devido a linhagem Ootsutsuki, e olhos Tenseigan, azuis acesos quase brancos, e uma roupa real. Ele estava sentado em seu trono, pensando em como seria seu casamento e como iria executar o plano de destruir a Terra enquanto olhava para Hinata e sua irmã, que estavam presas em uma gaiola, completamente imóveis e sem expressões, tendo a vontade de Toneri implantadas nelas, e Hanabi com uma faixa cobrindo o buraco de seus olhos.

Ele sabia que na Terra existem pessoas poderosas, mas não eram nada comparados a ele. Ele vinha de uma família milenar, tinha cultura, seu sangue era o mais poderoso que existe e seus poderes estão acima desses meros humanos mortais e frágeis. Mas eles tinham números, eram burros e fracos, mas tinham números. Então ele decidiu que era melhor destruir a terra por inteiro, e estava na hora de colocar o plano em ação, mas antes, ele teria que casar.

Ele estava pensando no que fazer em seguida, até sentir o campo sensorial da superfície da Lua ser perfurada. Alguém estava invadindo sua casa e eles iriam pagar caro por isso. Então usando o Tenseigan, ele controlou as duas irmãs a irem em direção ao invasor, junto com ele, para defender e destruir o inimigo. Mas chegando lá, ele não podia acreditar no que estava vendo, mas seus olhos nunca o enganariam. Tinha um avatar de Chakra enome, superior a estátua de seis braços do Hamura, que era feita de rochas e pedras da Lua, controlada pelo Tenseigan, que era auto regenerativa. E enquanto ele olhava para aquela monstruosidade preta no espaço, ele viu ela brilhar e repentinamente um raio atingiu a Lua. Mas não era um simples raio, era 'O Raio'. Uma luz intensa, que ardiam seus olhos e uma energia imensurável, atingiu o solo que rachou instantaneamente. Pequenas rochas agora flutuavam por todos os lados.

/_Isso não é possível, aqui não tem atmosfera, não tem raios no espaço, o que significa que foi uma técnica. Uma muito poderosa, mas quem seria capaz de tal poder_?/

Toneri após se acostumar com a luz, olhou em sua frente e viu o intruso, e que intruso ele era. Com suas roupas negras e sua estatura, ele era alguém a ser levado a sério, apenas por um olhar.

Ativando seu olhos, Toneri perguntou:

"Quem é você e o que você faz aqui?"

Sem mover um músculo em seu corpo, Naruto ignorou completamente Toneri, para avaliar a situação.

_/O Chakra desse cara está no corpo da Hinata e da sua irmã, que por alguns razão estão aqui. Posso sentir que ele esta suprimindo elas, e diferente do meu sonho na guerra, esse cara tem olhos, que tem a mesma pressão que o Rinnegan, porém está com um fluxo irregular, os olhos são imaturos. Hanabi está sem os olhos e agora ele tem, então ele roubou dela. Provavelmente recente, ele ainda precisa se acostumar com os olhos, e melhor eu acabar com ele agora.../_

Entrando bem sua posição de combate, Naruto deixou claro sua intenção.

"... ataquem.."

Dando sua ordem, Hinata e Hanabi foram até o alvo, que as derrotou com um golpe em cada. Foi bem humilhante para elas. Ele foi brutal e preciso, mais rápido do que qualquer uma delas poderia sequer reagir.

"... independente do que você acha ser capaz, você não é nada para mim. É inútil a sua resistência!"

Gritando no final, Toneri usou seu Tenseigan para ativar seu modo de Chakra, muito similar ao do Yosuke, ele partiu até Naruto.

Naruto sendo um veterano e um assassino, deixou Toneri atravessar seu compo, ficando intangível graças ao Kamui, e quando Toneri passou por ele, usou a sua lâmina de Chakra e cortou a cabeça de Toneri. Foi rápido, sem chances de desvios e muito menos ortodoxo. Não era possível prever algo tão anormal e por isso foi uma execução perfeita.

Toneri morreu sem saber o som da voz de seu assassino.

"Que imbecil..."

Naruto realmente não tinha mais palavras, e então decidiu pegar o Chakra do corpo do Toneri. Ele não iria precisar mais.

Andando pela lua, Naruto encontrou as mesmas coisas que antes e destruiu igualmente. Decidindo andar até as duas belas adormecidas, Naruto as encontrou abraçadas, e com a Hanabi com os olhos no lugar?

/_Parece que Hinata não perdeu tempo...que bizarro isso./_

As duas ou notarem sua presença, tentaram montar alguma defesa, mas com o cansaço e a dor, não era algo lá muito útil.

"Quem é você?"

Perguntou Hinata, claramente cansada e com medo.

/_Ela não reconheceu meu Chakra? Hmm... interessante.../_

Tirando seu capacete, Naruto revelou seu rosto. Ele estava com cara de quem já tinha visto muita coisa errada nesse mundo, e não se importava mais.

Hinata o reconheceu na hora, mas Hanabi não. Poderia ser os olhos dela, depois de tudo o que passou, ou ela simplesmente não estava conectando os pontos. De qualquer modo ele não ligava.

Hinata não estava sabendo lidar com a situação, e por isso não fez nada além de entrar em choque. Ali estava a pessoa que ela queria mais ver nesse mundo, a pessoa que quando estava longe a fazia se sentir sozinha, ela queria a sua presença, mesmo que fosse para apenas brigar, por que desse jeito ele ainda estaria lá. Quando ela disse que não queria mais ele na sua vida, ela esperava algo, não que ele simplesmente fizesse o que ela pediu e realmente fosse embora. Antes que ela pudesse dizer algo, Naruto colocou uma de suas mãos no ombro dela e o outro na Hanabi, e as teletransportou para a torre do Hokage. Um segundo elas estavam na Lua e no outro estavam olhando para a lua, sozinha no terraço da torre.

"...o que?"

Hinata saiu de seu choque e olhou seus arredores.

Naruto havia ficado na Lua. Hinata havia perdido sua chance.

"Eu matei o ex morador, e tomei a casa dela. Agora eu moro num planeta...eu acabei de atingir um novo nível de foda...hahahahahah"

Naruto não podia deixar a situação ridícula em que ele estava passar despercebido. Era muito bizarro, e ele amou.

"Eu vou aprontar tanto aqui ...ah é, mal perdem por me esperar..."

Com seus pensamentos malignos, Naruto foi procurar recursos na Terra compatíveis para morar na Lua, não antes de marcar sua nova casa com um Hiraishin.


End file.
